Welcome to the Family
by EvanHeaven
Summary: She's a broken girl, and they are a strong family. What happens when Christian and Ana adopt a girl with broken past life? Can they really fix someone that messed up? And what happenes when their son starts falling for her? Please read! Rating has gone up!
1. It's a wonderful life

_**So I thought I should write this fiction because it's been stuck in my head for days now. What if Christian and Ana decided to adopt a child like Grace and Carrick did? The battles they will face. Dealing with a broken girl that only Christian himself can fix. Wrote in the P.O.V of Amy (Amy is not based off me. I just named her that because I can't be bothered to think of anything else. Plus I don't mean to sound vain but I like the name Amy. My parents have good taste ;) ) Also Christian's P.O.V. Please enjoy. It will get better.**_

I lie in the hospital bed. I can't believe my so called mother Angel tried to kill me…fuck! She was a coke whore, she sold her body for her next fix, had a dickhead pimp who used to beat the crap out of us both. She never even tried to stick up for me. She used to sit and watch him as he threw me around, punched, bit, scratched and kneed me. He was real evil bastard. He used to rape my mom when she was passed out or, if she was awake he would pin her down and force himself inside of her, he made me watch when I was younger but as I grew up I would just look at my hands till he rolled off her spend from their 'love' making.

About a week ago my mom told me that we were going to have to die to get away from our troubles. I thought she was fucking insane, I was right when she pulled out a gun and forced me to take some coke cane. My head was spinning after the first line and everything around me felt like a dream. She made me take it until the point in which I couldn't move from the floor. I watched helplessly as my mom tied a rope a curtain pole, she was making a noose for me to kill myself with. I didn't want to die; I grew up feeding myself lies about how it's all going to get better. Boy was I wrong.

I could barely stand as my mom dragged me to the chair and made me stand on it. If I wasn't so off my face I would have put up a fight, I would have tried to have saved myself. She puts the noose around my neck as I studied her features.

She had long messy dark brown hair, bloodshot bright blue eyes and was short. She was skinny, from the lack of food we had and she was really pale. I dreaded to think about what I looked like. My Grandmother called her Angel because she looked like an angel when she was born, now she just looks like a fallen angel. She had fallen from grace when she started taking drugs and met her pimp Ken about six years ago.

She then without saying a word kicked the chair and it fell. My feet dangled off the floor and I couldn't breathe, I tried screaming but nothing came out. I started to widely kick my legs in hope to find something to stand on, but I couldn't find a single thing. Just before it all went black I saw my mom mouth 'I love you' and shoot herself in the head.

When I next woke up I was in a hospital bed attached to wires. That was a week ago and now I feel better. I've gained some weight on my skinny frame and I've now got some colour to my cheeks. The food here isn't great but when you grow up fed stale bread and water anything becomes a lovely meal.

My Doctor, Grace Trevelyan-Grey is a sweet and warm hearted woman. She comes in everyday and checks to make sure I am okay and sits and talks with me. She tells me that she is going to make sure I get a really nice family and they will take good care of me. I don't want some stupid fucking family though! I find it very hard to trust people since my own 'mother' let me down ever since she took me home from the hospital, fourteen years ago.

I am pulled from my thoughts when my leg goes numb from lack of walking around. I groan and climb out of the bed. My legs shake for a moment then adjust to the ground and I begin to walk out of my room. Once I step out of the room and into the corridor I am met with the smell of cleaning products and crisp white walls.

I walk around for a while until I come to an elevator. A panic runs through me as I realise that I will be took into some family and they might be total assholes to me. I don't know how looking at an elevator can make that pop into my head but it does. I quickly press the button and look around to make sure no nurses are around. When the coast is clear I step inside and I am met by a small girl. She looks around my age and her arm is in a cast. She must have fallen from a tree or something. I give her a warm smile and she half smiles at me. I realize that she is looking around panicked as the elevator beings to move again, she must have a fear of them. Why would you come inside an elevator if you are scared of them? I roll my eyes and look at my bare feet.

I open my mouth to speak but the elevator suddenly stops on the eighth floor. Perfect! I scowl at the camera in the corner; stupid pricks are probably watching a porno or something. I turn to see if the girl is alright and she huddled in the corner with her knees to her chest, I can hear her muffled crying. She is shaking like a leaf and I kneel down to look at her.

"Hey, it's alright," I say calmly.

"What if we die in here?" She chokes as she looks up at me.

I furrow my brows for a moment. "We won't die in here."

She scoffs. "How'd you know?"

I shake my head. "Cause I just do, okay?"

She looks unsure for a second before nodding. I smile again and sit with my back against the wall. We sit there for a few minutes in silence and I plan my life from this moment. I will leave Seattle, get little shitty jobs and fly to New York to find my Grandmother. I know it's a long run but it's the only plan I've got right now.

The elevator begins to shake widely as they try to fix it. I can faintly hear from the other side someone yelling the name 'Phoebe' I look over to the girl who I am guessing is this 'Phoebe' person and she stands and bangs on the doors.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She screams and I watch as she tries to open the doors.

"Phoebe, baby. Everything is going to be okay." The man coos through the door.

The elevator begins to shake wilder as Phoebe bangs harder against the door. I suddenly begin to panic, if she doesn't calm down we will both die.

"Calm the fuck down, Phoebe. If you keep banging on that fucking door we will both die!" I yell.

She turns and gives me a shocked expression; I guess she isn't used to people talking to her like that. "Sorry," She mutters and moves to sit next to me.

I shrug. "It's alright."

"Phoebe Grey," She says as she extends her hand.

I smile and take it. "Amy Harrison." I say as we shake hands.

"Nice too meet you." Phoebe mumbles and stands up again.

"You too," I say as she walks back over to the door.

Just as she is about to say something the doors fly open and I man dressed in a grey business suit steps inside.

"Phoebe," He sighs.

"Daddy!" Phoebe yells and runs into his arms.

He scoops her up into a hug and I feel a little jealous as I watch them. All I ever wanted was to be held my so called father like that, but the bastard left before I could even talk.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he looks her over.

She nods her head and turns to face me again. "This is my friend Amy Harrison. She kept me calm as the elevator was stuck."

Friend?! I've never been called someone's friend before, I don't even know her other than her name and she is calling me her friend? I shake my head and stand up from the floor. I walk out of the elevator and Phoebe's father holds out his hand for me. I shake it and he gives me a broad smile.

"Thank you very much, Amy. I don't know what my little girl would have done if you weren't there." His voice is strong and deep, he sounds like a man who has a lot of power. I drop his hand and he wraps an arm around Phoebe's shoulders.

I look up at him and nod. "It wasn't a problem Mr Grey."

"Please, call me Christian." He smiles again.

I nod and suddenly I hear someone shout my name from across the corridor. I turn to see Grace running toward us.

"Christian, how is she?" She asks as she takes Phoebe in her arms.

"I'm fine Grandma." Phoebe whispers as she hugs Grace tighter.

"I'm glad sweetheart," Grace sighs in relief and her eyes clock on me. "What are you doing out of bed, Amy?"

I shrug. "I had to stretch my legs."

She narrows her eyes and I swift on my feet. "You had to stretch your legs in an elevator?"

I look at my bare feet and bite my lip to stop myself from crying. I'm never going to get away from here. All I want is for someone to actually give a shit about me, and so far the only person that is was now looking rather displeased with me.

"I don't want to live with some family that I don't even know." I mutter and bit my lip harder to stop my tears from falling.

"Is she up for adoption?" Christian says sounding confused.

"Yes, she is." Grace sighs and I know she is right next to me. I glance at her quickly and she gives me a pained look. "Sweetie, that's just life. You have nobody to look after you in Seattle and your Grandmother doesn't want anything to do with you."

I glare at Grace. "Why doesn't she want anything to do with me?"

She looks around the room for a moment until sighing. "I told her that there was a large amount of coke cane in your system and she said she doesn't want anything to do with a druggy."

I gasp. "You told my Grandmother I was a drug addict?"

She gives me a shocked look. "Of course I didn't. I didn't know you were forced to take it. You didn't tell me about her holding a gun at you and making you take it until a few days ago."

I shake my head and turn to run away when I run into a small woman. I stumble back and the woman grabs my arms to stop me from falling. I stare at her wide eyed; she looks just like an older version of Phoebe. It must be her mother.

"Sorry," She mumbles.

"I was the one who was trying to run away and ran into you." I sigh.

She gives me a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

I scowl at the floor and nod my head. "Yeah, I'm peachy."

"Are you sure?" She asks and cups my chin to make me look her in the eye.

I make eye contact with her; I feel her motherly love and care. I can't stop the tears as they fall down my face. She frowns and takes me into her embrace. I lean down and hug her; she is such a short woman. She smells like expensive perfume and her clothes feel soft and well cleaned.

"No. I'm so scared." I choke and she holds me tighter.

"What has got you so scared, sweetheart?" She mutters.

I take a deep breath to try and calm myself. "Everything,"

She sighs and pulls me to arm's length. "Everything is going to be okay,"

I shake my head. "You don't know that."

She gives me a warm smile. "You helped our daughter, now let us help you."

I give her a confused look when she and Christian begin looking at each other. Christian nods and she gives him a broad smile. She takes my hands and squeezes them.

"Christian and I are unable to have any children after Phoebe. Something went wrong and if I try and have another child I may die. We both love our jobs so adopting a young child is out of the question and when I saw you, Amy. I knew that you should have a safe and loving family. That's why; I would love it if you would become a Grey." She gives me a warm smile as she finishes her speech.

I gasp. I have known these people for five minutes and they want me to join their family? I look around and see them all grinning hopefully at me. I furrow my brows and look at back at the woman.

"I don't even know your name,"

"Oh, silly me, I am Anastasia but you can call me Ana. I am Phoebe's mother; I also have a son named Theodore who is seventeen. Christian is my husband and Grace over there is my mother in law."

I nod. "Why do you want to adopt me?"

Ana sighs and drops my hands. "I want to give you the best future possible and when I look at you now, I see a broken young woman who needs love and care. I want to make sure you have the best future possible. I can feel it in my heart that if I don't help you then it will be the biggest mistake of my life. So how about it? Do you want to become a Grey?"

_**I don't know if I will continue to write this, if you like this and want to read more than review. If I get a good response then I will continue but if not then I don't think I will continue. Sorry. But it is up to you guys if you want more.**_

_**Also Amy doesn't know that Christian and Ana are really rich. She doesn't have the slightest clue who Christian Grey is. If continued she will learn a lot about the Grey's.**_

_**Reviews would be lovely. **_


	2. Weakness

_**Wow 25 reviews for one chapter! Thank you all so very much. I didn't think I was going to get that good of a response. I hope this chapter gets just as many lovely reviews as last time. Christian's P.O.V is also in this chapter too. I hope I wrote him right, I've never wrote his P.O.V before. **_

_**Enjoy and please review. **___

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

It's been a week since I turned the Grey's offer down for becoming a family member. I don't really want to be the part of some perfect loving family when all I will be is trouble for them. I won't be able to fit in with them; their children probably get great grades when I have never even set foot inside a school. I learned all the stuff I know now from watching TV, that was of course when my 'mom' paid the bills and the electricity worked. I still remember the look of pain on Ana's face when I turned down her offer. She looked broken and lost, she seems to really care about me, but why would she? I am nothing to the Grey family.

"Amy?" I hear Grace from behind my hospital room door.

That's another thing; Christian got me moved up into the rich part of the hospital as before I was just in the normal part. Grace told me that he will pay for everything and won't take no for an answer, he sounds kind of like a control freak. The bed I am sitting up in is really comfy and I have the best sleep in it, but he shouldn't have upgraded me.

"Come in," I call.

I watch as Grace walks in with a big bunch of red roses, my mouth falls open. Who the hell are those for? No, they can't be for me. My question is answered when Grace extends the flowers towards me.

"Christian bought you these. He thought they would add more colour to your bedroom."

I sigh and take the flowers from her. I bring them to my nose and inhale deeply, they smell lovely. I place them on my lap and look up at Grace who is pacing around my bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I ask in a small voice.

She stops pacing and sits down on my bed facing me. "Was your mother married to a man called Kenneth Hale?"

Ken? The pimp? Fucking hell, that's why they went to Vegas when I was ten, to get hitched. They never wore wedding rings but that isn't really surprising, he probably just brought her a bag of Coke instead of a ring.

"Yeah…I think. Why?"

She sighs and looks me dead in the eyes, it's like she is looking into my soul. "He wants to take you home. If he is your stepfather then you have no choice but to leave with him."

"WHAT?!" I yell and jump out of the bed to stand. I begin to pace around the room. This can't be happening! Ken will fucking kill me if Angel isn't around to sell her body for him and her drug habit.

"Amy, what is it?" Grace asks her tone soft yet demanding of an answer.

I think for a moment before answering. "Nothing, can I just be left alone for a little while please?"

After a long while she nods and stands walking over to the door to leave. She gives me a soft smile before leaving the room. Once the door is closed I drop to my knees and begin to sob. I can't go back there.

_**Christian's P.O.V**_

My Ana hasn't been the same since Amy turned her down. She sobbed all night after we came back from the hospital; even after a week nothing seems to make her happy. Teddy got an 'A' in his math's test and Ana smiled but it wasn't new news to her, our children always get the best grades. All she truly wants is Amy to become a Grey so she can mother the hell out of her, that's my Ana.

I walk into the kitchen after working from home all day, sometimes the office is too busy for my liking, plus I get to greet the kids after school. I pore myself some coffee and grab some of the freshly baked cookies that Gail baked earlier today. I glance up at the clock before walking back into my office, its half two in the afternoon.

As soon as I sit in my chair my phone rings, I sigh and place my cookies and coffee on my desk before answering.

"Grey." I snap. Old habits die hard.

"Christian, how many times do I have to tell you to answer the phone with a hello." I hear my mom scold down the phone.

I smirk to myself. "Sorry mom."

"It's alright. I have to talk to you about Amy."

"Did she like the flowers I sent her?" I ask hopeful.

"Yes, she looked a bit dumbstruck when I walked into her room with them, but she smelled them and I could tell even though she didn't comment on them that she loved them."

I grin. "Good, I thought she would."

"Christian, something seems to be bothering her and she looked panicked when I told her about her stepfather coming to pick her up and take her home today. She won't open up to me." She sniffs. Shit, she's been crying. Wait, Amy has a stepfather?

"She has a stepfather?"

"Yes, a Kenneth Hale."

"Hold on one second please." I say quickly before placing my phone on the desk.

"Taylor!" I yell.

Within seconds Taylor arrives in my office. "Sir,"

"I need a back ground on a Kenneth Hale. I need this done within half an hour." I order.

"Right away, sir." Taylor nods and leaves my office to do his task. Hiring him was one of them best things I have even done in my entire life. Marring Ana and having the children are at the joined top.

I pick up my phone. "I'm getting a back ground check done right now."

"Thank god," she breathes.

"How panicked did she look?"

"She looked like I had just told her that I had sold her soul to the devil. Fear was clear in her eyes." She whispers.

"I'm on my way to visit her," I mumble and grab my jacket from the back of the chair.

"Okay, I think she would secretly like that."

I smile. "Good because she hasn't really got a choice."

I hear her chuckle. "I'll see you soon son."

"See you soon, mom."

**I walk into **the hospital and head to Amy's room. I met my mom at the front and she walked me to Amy's ward before heading off to check on another patient. I knock on the door for what seems like a lifetime and there is still no answer. I become annoyed and open the door. I look inside and see that the bed is made, the flowers are gone and most importantly Amy is gone.

"MOM!" I yell and rush over to her when I see her walking from a patient's room.

"What is it Christian?" Her eyes are wide and panicked, I must have shocked her.

"Where is Amy?"

"Wait, she isn't in her bedroom?"

"No," I say and run my hands threw my hair. I'm so fucking stressed. Ana and I haven't had sex in a week; she just hasn't been in the mood.

"WE HAVE A MISSING PATIENT!" My mom yells and as if on cue all the nurses begin rushing around and making phone calls.

Damn, she must have been really spooked to just take up and leave like that.

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

I ran from the hospital about three hours ago. I'm wearing some clothes I found in my room, light blue skinny jeans, red converse and a long sleeved red t-shirt. I think Christian bought me these; damn that man just keeps on giving. I just couldn't go back to that hell hole with the Devil himself; he would have turned me into my mother for fuck sake. I found out where the Grey's lived and I'm sitting just outside their house. God damn them and their stupid loving ways! Why couldn't they have just treat me like shit and made me want to never see them again? They have put a dent in my life; all I seem to want now is be a part of their happy family and to make them proud.

I pull out my box of cigarettes and my lighter, I had been smoking since I was twelve, and it was the only thing to get me threw all those painful nights. I place one in my mouth and light it up; I sigh as the smoke enters my lungs and calms my nerves. I know it's a bad habit but it was one of the many things I do to calm myself, and I can't really cut my thigh in the middle of a street can I? I blame Ken for my self-harm addiction, he used to cut me when I missed behaved, after a while I realised that it was quite calming. It's a lot easier to wear your pain on the outside then the inside, and let's face it; I have a lot of pain inside and out.

I finish my cigarette and stand to walk over to the gate. I take a deep breath before pressing the button to call inside the house.

"Yes?" I hear Ana's voice through the box.

"Hi, Ana…it's um, Amy Harrison." I mumble in a weak voice.

"Oh my gosh, Christian!" I hear her yell for Christian. "Stay there sweetheart." With that said the line goes dead.

"Okay," I mutter to myself.

Within a matter of seconds the gate opens and I see Christian and Ana running down their lawn with wide grins on their faces. I can't help but grin back at them and walk towards them. They stop dead in front of me, Ana looks like she wants to hug me and Christian looks like he has just won a boat load of money. Then again, he's Christian Grey; he has money to burn from what Grace told me. I extend my arms and Ana runs towards me taking me into a motherly embraces.

"I wanna be a Grey." I sob on Ana's shoulder.

She pulls me at arm's length to examine me she has the world's biggest grin on her face. "Really?"

I turn to look at Christian who is also grinning and I look down to his fingers and see that he has crossed them. I chuckle slightly and he gives me a wink. I turn back to Ana who is waiting for my answer. "Yes, I want to be the part of a real family. I want to feel safe and loved; I know that only this family can do that for me. I would love to become a Grey, but that is if you want me to be."

"Yes, oh god yes." Ana screams and takes me into another tight embrace.

_**I know this may seem a little rushed but think about it in this way. Amy is scared and wants to be protected and loved, so she isn't going to waste any time when it comes to finding her dream family. More will come from this story. She isn't a perfect kid as you can tell and she will test Christian and Ana, but she will also make them proud. **_

_**The update was kind of short but I have more planned for the next update. **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed and please review!**_


	3. The Devil himself

_**Thank you so very much to all of my reviewers! I actually did not think anyone would enjoy this story.**_

_**Okay to answer the questions I got from some of my reviewers.**_

_**Do Christian and Ana even know anything about her? Yes, they know something's that Grace has told them. But, as I was going to write in this update anyway, they are going to let her come to them and tell her past and what she wants them to know about so she doesn't feel pressured.**_

_**How can she be adopted if she has a living 'family' member who wants to keep her? A lot will happen in this update and let's just say Christian is never letting Amy out of his sight again.**_

_**What does Amy look like? Will be explained during this chapter.**_

_**How old is Phoebe in this? Phoebe is like in the book two years younger than Teddy so she is fifteen.**_

_**I hope this answered all your questions. If you have any more please don't hesitate to ask. **_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS VIOLENCE, CHILD ABUSE AND DRUG USE.**_

_**Christian's P.O.V**_

I cannot believe the kid said she wanted to be a Grey, I always wanted another child but Ana can't fall pregnant again, if she could I think we would have had about ten children. I can't imagine my life without Ana and the kids in it; I'm Christian Grey, a protective father, a loving husband and the most powerful man in Seattle. Well that's what the paper said last week. I think that was honestly the most truthful thing that press have ever written about me. I wonder what would happen if the press ever found out about me being a Dominate and Ana being my Submissive, I bet that would give them something to think about. I look up from my coffee and see that Amy is biting her thumb nail while watching Ana make her a sandwich. I don't really know a lot about this kid, other than she was badly abused, got forced to take Coke, watched her mother die and my mother also said something about her having self-harm scars on one of her thighs. I remember when I used to drink, it used to calm me down and make me feel stronger. It also made me forget the shit that happened in my life when I was younger.

"So, Amy," I start and watch as she peels her eyes from watching Ana to look at me, she still has that damn thumb nail in-between her teeth. "What kind of things do you like?"

Finally she frees her nail to talk. "I like reading, writing and I know that must be kind of a shock because I've never been to school before but I know how to spell, use punctuation and all that stuff. I like listening to music; it used to free me from all the bad shit that was happening around me. My favourite colour is light blue, I got forced to get my belly button pierced when I was thirteen because my mom thought it would make me look cute," She stops for a moment and looks disturbed. When she speaks again her voice is a whisper. "She also said it would make more men want me, since being a whore runs in my family she wanted me to be a little _her."_ She spat the 'her' part and she turns her full body on the chair at our breakfast bar so she can face me.

"You are never going to be a whore; I will never let that happen." I promise her and the way her light blue eyes sparkle when she smiles makes me wish she wasn't tainted with a broken past.

I look over her features and realise she is actually a very beautiful girl, underweight but that is nothing good home cooked meals can't change. Her light blue eyes have some kind of natural sparkle to them and when she smiles they sparkle like disco balls. Her lips have a natural pout to them, full and red. Her nose is small and kind of shaped like a button. Her hair is an almost black dark brown, it has a natural curl to it and it goes to her mid back. She looks like she used to have a fringe but she has clipped it back so it is out of her face, it must have grown too long or something. She has long legs and she seems to be about five foot seven, so she is pretty tall for her age.

She is nothing like Phoebe who is five foot two. My boy Teddy takes after me he's six foot four and is well built from all the sports he plays. Needless to say Teddy is like a mini me but with his mother's eyes and Phoebe is all around Ana but my baby girl has my temper when she gets mad, she also has a strong head and her only flaws seems to be that she is afraid of elevators and doesn't seem to make any friends. Teddy's flaw seems to be that he can't notice that most of the girls he has dated have been using him for his money and power. He likes to treat his women right and if that means spoiling them with gifts he will do it. He has a big heart and a lot of love to give but he just hasn't found that one girl who doesn't give a shit about his money and also his looks. Girl's jaws seem to drop just by looking at him; they all get flushed looks and can't seem to take their eyes off him. He gets just as much attention as I do when we go out, us Grey men must be quite the lady killers. But I only have my eyes on one woman, my Ana.

"What about you? I don't really know anything about you and your family." I hear Amy's voice mumble.

"Well, I'm a CEO and I make quite a lot of money."

"I don't care about your money by the way." Amy cuts in.

I smile at her, she is really is something else. "I know. Anyway, I live for my family. I would die a thousand painful deaths for them, and that now includes my new daughter Amy."

She blushes and her eyes seem to fill with tears of happiness, she looks overjoyed that I called her my daughter. "Thank you, Christian but," Her face changes from happy to sad in a matter of seconds and I just want to get her to smile again. "I am not your daughter; I'm just some kid you just happened to meet in an elevator. I don't deserve this family."

Just then someone clears their throat; I turn to see a tall man with broad shoulders and pale white skin standing at the kitchen door. He has his black hair pushed back by hair gel and his deep brown eyes are dark and if I had to put an emotion to the way he was looking at Amy I would say it was…lust.

"I'm here for my daughter." The man speaks and I turn back to Amy and she has a shocked look on her face.

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

Fucking hell Ken is here! He is looking at me with his lustful eyes; it makes me feel really dirty and cheap. He flashes me a fake smile and extends his hand. I look around me and see Christian and Ana looking at me waiting for my response. I never got to the point where I told them about what Ken used to do to me, beating me senseless and I'm surprised the sick fuck never tried to rape me. Then again he did have my mother for his sexual pleasure and now that she is gone he must want me to take her place. I look back at Ken and when he gives me a knowing look I know if don't do as he says he will hurt Christian and Ana and I can't let that happen.

I stand from the breakfast bar and walk over to Ana who has just finished making me a chicken salad sandwich and take her in a hug. She hugs be back tight like she doesn't want to let me go and I suddenly want to cry and tell her everything. But I have to protect them. I pull back and walk over to Christian and without saying a word he takes me into a fatherly hug and kisses my hair, if I had to make my own dream father it would be Christian Grey, he is everything I want in a father. "Please don't leave us, Amy." He mumbles.

When we pull back I bite back my tears, I have to stay strong. "I must leave now, this isn't my family and I don't belong here."

"But we want you to be our family," Ana sobs and I just want to run back into her arms. How can I see Christian and Ana as my perfect parents after knowing them for this amount of time even possible?

"Amy we have to go, we have business to attend to." Ken snaps. I quickly nod and rush over to him.

"Good bye, Mr and Mrs Grey." I call as we leave the house.

As we walk over to Ken's car I can't help but wonder why Christian never put up more of a fight. Maybe I was wrong; maybe the Grey's never really cared about me. I realise how much the Grey's actually care when I see Christian rushing over to the car glaring at Ken, but he doesn't get very far as he gets stopped by his security team. Two men, one who looks like his is in his fifties with a buzz cut and another that looks like he's in his early thirties with short spiky red hair, both men seem to be very well-built under their black suits and are both quite tall too.

"Let me go Taylor or I'll fire you." Christian screams as the buzz cut guy starts dragging him back to his house.

"I don't care Mr Grey, you need to calm down or you will do something I know you will regret." Taylor speaks calmly as he drags him closer to the house. The other guy is silent the entire time as he drags him along with Taylor.

"Get in the fucking car, Amy." Ken spits in a low whisper voice so only I can hear him.

I do as I am told and as I climb inside Ken's car Christian screams in anger. "IF I FIND OUT YOU HAVE FUCKING TOUCHED HER I WILL MOTHER FUCKING KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT. I'M GOING TO FIND OUT ALL ABOUT YOU AND RUIN YOU. SHE DESERVES A REAL FAMILY NOT SOME SCREW UP LIKE YOU KENNETH."

Ken scoffs as he climbs into his car. "What an over the top bastard,"

I suddenly feel mad at Ken for disrespecting Christian like that. "Don't talk about him like that!" I snap as he starts the car.

He glares at me and moves so he can whisper in my ear, I move closer to the door and watch as Christian fights more against Taylor and the other guy. He must really want to get to me. "I will make you regret that when we get home." I hear him but I just shut out all of my emotions. I give Ana one last smile before we drive away or as I thought we were, it turns out Ken wanted to piss Christian off more. He drives across Christian's grass and up to the front of the house and rolls down his window and screams.

"GUESS WHO WON THIS ONE YOU ASSHOLE?!" For someone who is meant to be thirty-five Ken really is childish.

"YOU FUCKER!" Christian yells as we drive out of his gate.

**When we arrive **back at the apartment Ken goes into the kitchen and tells me to sit and wait for him. I do as I am told seeing I have no choice anymore, I regret leaving the Grey's but I know it was for the best. Ken returns a minute later with a cup of tea in his hand; it must be cold since I heard him running the cold tap. He also has a bag of powdery Coke in the other.

"Here drink this lovely ice tea." Ken laughs as he hands me the cup. I take a drink not to seem disrespectful and I regret it in a matter of seconds. It's freezing cold and tastes like crap. Ken chuckles and throws the bag of Coke on the coffee table.

"Thank you," I fake smile at him.

"No problem, my little Angel number two."

I look at him with wide eyes; did he really just call me that? I watch him closely as he begins making two lines of Coke on our dirty glass coffee table. "I haven't had any of this in days." He mutters as he rubs some Coke on his gums. He looks at me with a hungry look in his eyes and he begins palming himself through his pants. "You look so fucking sexy wearing them clothes my little slut. Come over here and put that mouth of yours to work."

I feel like I am about to throw up this is so fucking wrong. I sit glued to my seat as Ken takes a seat right next to me. I can smell his cheap aftershave and some cigarettes, oh how I could do with a smoke right now. I feel Ken pick up my hand and place in on the top of his erection. He hiss threw his teeth and throws his head back. "Suck my cock, slut." He orders.

I can't do this! I will never do this! I quickly stand and make a dash for the front door but I am stopped when I feel Ken wrap his arms around my waist and throw me onto the floor next to the coffee table.

"Here," He spits and grabs my head slamming my face into the coffee table. "Snort this Coke and it will make you feel better." He orders as I clutch my bleeding nose, the fucker has popped my nose. His presses his erection right next to my face and I gag.

"Never," I whisper and punch him in his crouch.

He doubles over in pain and drops to the floor next to me. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He screams and grabs his crouch in pain.

I quickly get to my feet and step over Ken making my way over to the front door again. I don't get far as Ken grabs my ankle making me fall to the floor, I fall on my front and smack my head off the floor in the process. I am in a daze when Ken turns me on my back and straddles me. Without saying a word he begins punching me in the face over and over again till I can barely keep my eyes open. He then climbs off me and starts kicking me in my ribs, I just lie on the floor lifeless and he delivers blow after blow of painful kicks. I don't scream; I know that is all he wants to hear from me, he wants to know how weak he has made me.

"I'm tired of this crap, I'm horny and as your stepfather and life saver… Oh yeah did I mention that I was the one that saved your fucking life? I come home to see your mother with a hole in her and you hanging from the curtain pole. I saved your fucking live and this is how you repay me? You better do as I fucking tell you or I'll make you regret it. You will never get away from me."

I think about what he has just told me as he drags me over to the coffee table, he saved me and I know that it was probably because he lost my mother and wanted another fuck toy. He places my head back on the coffee table and I sniff the Coke as he drags me across the line, it kills me inside as I know that he has actually broke me. He's made me crack. He has made my into my worst fear…my mother.

"Good girl," He mutters as I finish the line. He effortlessly picks me up and lays me down on the sofa. I can't move or speak after the beating he just gave me and the fact that I just took some Coke has paralyzed me, I am as lifeless now as I have ever been.

I don't fight him as he pulls off my shoes and socks. My feet feel cold and I turn my head to face away from him. I look at the TV and I can see how badly my face looks, my nose is bleeding and I have a black eye forming, bruises cover my cheeks and jaw from where he paid most of the attention to hitting. I watch as he raises my t-shit to my belly button and unbutton my jeans.

"I hate skinny jeans but these look good on you. You look like you have gained some weight," He chuckles as he places a hand on my belly. "You have more of a curve now. You don't look fourteen you look like a twenty-one year old, with your long legs and big breasts. What girl who fourteen years old is a fucking 'D' cup? You were born to be my slut, Amy." He finishes his speech as he pulls my jeans from my legs. "I like these," He mutters as he pings the elastic of my pale blue panties. Christian got me the right size in all my clothes, including my bra.

He spreads my thighs and gets on his knees in-between them, this is it, he's going to fuck me and there is nothing I can do about it. I then feel a little bit of strength inside of me as I think about my life if I make it out of here, back safe and sound with the Grey's. Maybe I could become a writer like I have always dreamed about. I move one of my legs to kick him in the stomach and I wind him. He grabs his belly and falls off the sofa and onto the floor. I feel adrenaline rush through my body as I stand and kick him in his stomach over and over again. He yells and tries to grab my foot and stand up but I scratch his face widely until he lets go. I then hear someone calling my name and I turn around to see where it is coming from when I feel Ken grab me and throw me onto the coffee table with so much force that it smashes and I fall through it, I feel the glass dig inside my back and sides. Ken then drags me out from the glass and into the kitchen, my adrenaline is gone and I am back to feeling weak and powerless.

Ken pulls off his sweat pant and grabs a condom from the kitchen draw, his erection is pushing against his boxers and I know that I fighting him and him winning must have turned him on. "Jesus Christ Amy," He breathes and he opens the condom with his teeth. "You and I fighting like that reminded me about how your mom and I used to fight, after the fight we would have a hard fucking session and she would go about her business making me money. Damn I loved your mom… but now I have someone better. Younger and sexier…I have you! Your mom lost her touch when she started taking drugs but you still have your youthful looks and fine ass body. If you fuck the people I need you too plus me whenever I want, I'll pay for the TV to come back on and you can watch it. How does that sound?"

What the hell? It was kind of like someone doing your homework for exchange of you giving them some money. He really thinks I am going to do all that just for a fucking TV? Is he crazy? Well I already know he is crazy but I didn't think he was that bad! He pulls his boxers down freeing himself and I look away in pure disgust. Just then the door is kicked wide open and Christian and four over men in black suits come running inside.

Christian gasps when he sees me laying on the floor all bloody and bruised up and when he turns his attention to Ken, who by now has his boxers at his ankles and his cock in his hand, Christian growls and attacks him. I watch as Christian punches Ken over and over again in the face, I can hear Ken's bones breaking. I stand up with my legs shaking and walk into the bathroom, which luckily is right next to the kitchen. Once inside the bathroom I study my face in the mirror, my eye is swollen and I can see the bruise forming. My bottom lip is spilt open and I have blood running down my chin. My nose is still bleeding and I can see all the bruises forming on my check and jawline more clearly. I look down and go to lift my t-shirt but I stop when I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, I turn my head slowly to the side and see that the person is Christian and I when I look at his hand I see his bloody knuckles from hitting Ken.

"We are getting out of here and going to the hospital. Do you need me to help you put your jeans back on?" He asks in a soft voice and holds my jeans towards me.

Before I can answer my head starts spinning and I suddenly feel really lightheaded. I grip the sink and close my eyes tightly. "I don't feel very good," I mutter and when I fall backwards I land into Christian's arms.

"TAYLOR GET THE CAR QUICKLY. WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"

Is all I hear before my world darkens.

_**I hope that answered all your questions. Please review and let me know what you thought. **_


	4. Meet Theodore Grey

_**Thank you all very much! You guys are the best! I actually can't believe I have 65 reviews for three chapters, it's just unreal. So I understand some people may not understand why Christian let Amy go with Ken. Well the thing is he did try; he fought to get to her but he just couldn't stop it from happening. It also had to happen so Christian could take Amy into his care.**_

_**So I got asked a question and it really got me thinking. **__**Will Teddy fall in love with Amy? I actually thought about going about on those lines. I kind of wanted some joking around and bonding time with them, like watching movies, playing video games and also Teddy teaching her how to fight. The way I am going to write Teddy is like he's very popular in school, all the girls want to date him, and he goes to parties and lies to Christian and Ana. So he isn't a very perfect kid, he will screw up and like most teenage boys he will think with his dick sometimes. He gets so caught up in wanting the love that his parents have got he doesn't realise most of the girls he has or is dating are using him. So I don't know, I like the idea of them getting together in later chapters. I think it would be good for them both. It won't be love at first sight of course, Amy will think he is good looking but she doesn't really think much of it until later chapters. **_

_**I really don't know. Do you guys want something to go on between Amy and Teddy? I promise that if I do make them have some kind of secret romance that is will be really sweet and heart-warming, just what Amy needs. (Amy will be turning 15 in a few chapters time as her birthday is in early October and so far this fic is set in late September 2012.)**_

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

I am woken by a shooting pain in my back and sides, stupid fucking Ken. I peel my eyes open only to be greeted by the bright light which makes me quickly close them again.

"Jesus Christ that's bright," I mummer to myself.

"Would you like me to turn it off?" I snap my eyes open to the sound of Christian's deep voice. I look to my left and see that he is sitting in a chair next to my bed, he looks at me concerned and I can tell he is tired.

"No," I whisper and I suddenly wince as I get another sharp pain in my side. "Fucking hell," I moan and shift uncomfortably.

"Do you want some painkillers?" Christian asks as he stands from the chair.

"Please," I breathe.

He nods and quickly hurries out of the room. I look around my room and notice how nice it looks. It's all white and has a little kitchen in the corner; there is a cream sofa with a TV in front of it. I wonder if Christian was watching the TV while I was passed out. I am pulled back to earth when Christian comes back into the room with his mother and another two women that I have never seen before. One has a police uniform on. She has her bright blond hair in a bun and I can see from where I lay on the bed that she has dark green eyes. The other woman is just wearing some smart clothing, her black hair is in a ponytail and her eyes are the darkest shade of brown I have ever seen. She is also the taller of the two.

"Amy," Grace starts in a soft calming voice; if she keeps talking like that I think I'm going to fall asleep. "This is Officer Leanne Holmes and Courtney Turner here is from Social services. They want to talk about you about a few things."

I nod and glance at Christian who is pacing my hospital room. "Can Christian stay with me?" I blurt out. Christian suddenly stops pacing and gives me a small smile.

"Yes, whatever you want dear." Courtney nods as she pulls out a note book and pen.

"Let's get this show on the road. The sooner we have a case the sooner Kenneth is in jail." Leanne sighs and I realise that all of them look really tired. When I glance at the clock I see that it is half three in the morning. Shit, I was out for some while.

"Okay, so what was Kenneth like when you were growing up?" Leanne asks as she takes out her own note book and pen.

I take a deep breath and watch as Christian takes a seat near my bed again. "He wasn't so bad at first. He was nice and kind, he used to buy me things when my mom never showed me any love. But that was just all an act. He soon got my mom to be his whore and got her into Coke. He used to beat and rape her while I was made to watch. He told me multiple times that being a drug addict whore was my future. He used to beat me up too and because I never went to school he used to give me black eyes and stuff."

Grace then hands me some painkillers which I take right away. "Thank you," I mutter when I finish taking them.

"That's all I really need to know. We have got some pictures of your bruises so there is no need to take anymore. I really think we have a good chance at sending Kenneth down for good." Leanne says as she stands up and puts her note book and pen away. She must be leaving because when she whispers something to Grace she quickly leaves the room.

"Do you have any family you can stay with?" Courtney asks as she writes some notes down.

I shake my head and look down at my hands. "My really dad left when I was a baby and my grandmother doesn't want to know me anymore." I feel tears fill my eyes and I repress a sob when I see Christian's hand come to hold one of mine for comfort.

"I see. Well I think if we put you in a nice foster home a nice family is bound to come around." Courtney smiles as she stands from her seat. This must have been the quickest interview ever.

"I'm not going into some Foster home," I scoff. "I don't want some family that I know nothing about. Christian has saved my life and I trust him more than anything now. I want to live with his family because I know I can trust this man."

Courtney stands mouth a gape for a moment before recovering. "We will see,"

"No," I snap angrily and I feel Christian squeeze my hand for comfort. "If you put me in a Foster home I swear to god I will run away from it. I will run and you will never see me again…I might even become a whore to stay alive, do you really want that for me, Courtney?" I ask innocently. Of course I wouldn't become a whore but she doesn't know that.

Courtney gives me a horrified look. "No, of course not!" She then nods and gives me a small controlled smile. "Very well then, I can make Mr Grey your guardian if that is what you want."

"Yes, thank you." I yawn.

"I think we are done here." Christian mutters and drops my hand to lead Courtney out of the room. "As you can see she is beat."

"Yeah, literally," I joke and Christian turns to give me an amused confused look. "I'm trying to make the best of a shitty situation.

"Okay and watch your mouth," He warns but I can tell he doesn't mind me swearing.

"I would if I could see it, have you got a mirror or something?" I giggle and Christian playfully sticks his tongue out. "That's really mature of you Christiana."

"Alright that's enough you two," Grace laughs. "It's time for bed again Amy."

I give her a salute and flop back down, but I soon regret it when I get a sharp pain in my back. "Mother fuc-"

"BEEEEP," Christian yells cutting me off.

I burst out laughing at his playfulness; Christian is such a funny guy! Who would have thought?

_**Two days later. 6:00pm, Saturday 29**__**th**__** September 2012. Amy's P.O.V**_

As I sit in the back of Christian's car heading to my new home I can't help but smile like an idiot. Grace said I am going to be fine and my cuts and bruises will heal up pretty soon. My black eye has gone down but it still has a big nasty bruise on it, I still have bruises on my cheeks and jaw, and my lip still has a small cut on it. My sides are covered in bruises and little cuts but I can't really feel the pain unless I move around too much. All round though I feel fucking fantastic.

"My housekeeper, Mrs Taylor is making us a dinner so we can all get to know each other better." Christian smiles and continues to read his emails while some guy called Taylor drives the car.

"Sounds cool, I can't wait. Um, Taylor?" I ask in a weak voice.

"Yes, Miss Harrison?" Taylor asks while never taking his eyes off the road.

"Can you but the radio on please?"

"Right away, Miss Harrison," Taylor mutters as he turns the radio on.

'PSY – Gangnam style' soon fills the car and I giggle to myself. The only part I understand is the 'Hey sexy lady' bit. I look to my left and see that Christian is smirking to himself as he reads his emails. He peels his eyes away from his phone and looks at me, once we look at each other we burst out laughing.

"HEEEEY SEXY LADY!" Christian sings in a high pitched voice. Tears fill my eyes and my stomach starts to hurt from all my laughing. I've never laughed this much in my entire life and I think I'm going to pee my pants.

Once the song is over we pull up to some big metal gate and I watch as Taylor leans out of the car to type a code to open the gate.

"5, 10, 7, 24." Christian mutters to me.

I furrow my eye brows in confusion. "Excuse me?" I ask as I continue to look out the window.

He sighs as we drive up a big drive way up to a mansion. Fucking hell, this house is bigger than the entire building where I used to live with Angel and Ken. I stopped calling Angel 'mom' since she really doesn't deserve the tittle.

"It's the code. Its Theodore's and Phoebe's birthday dates." Christian says as he climbs out of the car only to be greeted by Ana who comes running out into his arms.

The share a moment in each other's embrace and I realise that they have missed each other, since Christian stayed by my side in the hospital. He did try and go home after I got interviewed but I woke up from a bad nightmare an hour or so later and started freaking out. Needless to say I was a wreck thinking Ken had got away from the cops but when Christian came to see me I started to calm down. I climb out of the car and Ana quickly pulls away from Christian to take me into a motherly hug. I smile and hug her back; I can actually feel the love coming off of her and I never want to stop that feeling.

"Come on inside and have some lunch, sweetie." Ana says once we pull away from our hug.

I nod. "That would be lovely. Christian was stealing my food while I was in the hospital." I joke and stick my tongue out at Christian.

"That is all lies," Christian mutters and pretends to act hurt by placing a hand on his chest, me and Ana just giggle at him.

"Come on lets go," Ana grins and takes my hand leading me inside my new home.

The house is amazing. It's so big and it has one of those really big staircases that you see in movies, I can just imagine sliding down it on a mattress. In the middle of the hall way there is a big circle oak table with a bunch of wild flowers in a vase. I walk up and smell the flowers and I can't explain how heavenly they smell, everything smells really nice around me. The clothes I am wearing black skinny jeans, blue converse, white vest top with a blue plaid shirt. I told Christian I like clothes that cover me up, none of that belly top and booty shorts shit. I suddenly smell food and my stomach growls like a wild animal.

"I think we better feed the bear," Christian jokes as he walks into a room which is just on the right when you walk through the front door.

"Come on, Amy." Ana smiles as she follows Christian's lead into the room.

I quickly follow and as soon as I walk into the room I can see a big dining room table in the middle of the room. It could easily sit ten people; I spot Phoebe and what looks to be Theodore at the top of the table. I flash Phoebe a big grin at Phoebe when I hear her scream with excitement. Phoebe is just like Ana, small with long brown hair and big blue eyes. I don't understand how someone this pretty doesn't have any friends, if she wasn't got any friends then I'm never going to make any too.

My jaw almost drops when I see Theodore sitting on his mobile phone; he sits next to phoebe at the near top of the table. There's a chair at the very top and I think that is where Christian sitting during meal times. Anyway, back to Theodore. He has to be the most perfect thing on this earth. His unruly dark copper hair is just like his dads and he has amazing muscle tone which I can tell by the way his dress shirt sticks to his body. He looks just like a little version of Christian but instead Theodore has blue eyes like his sister and mother. His hands are huge and I have never really found hands interesting or anything but Theodore's hands could be in hand porn or something. I can tell that he is tall defiantly over six feet but I can't be sure how tall he is because he is sitting down.

"Earth to Amy," Christian calls waving a hand in front of my face.

I shake my head and look up at Christian. "What…sorry, I was in a, um, world of my own."

He gives me a confused look before answering. "Take a seat in front of Theodore and we can all talk and get to know each other."

I smile and quickly move to the chair across from Theodore. I swear to god when I was leaning forward a little to sit down I caught Theodore looking at my breasts. I look at him with an eyes brow raised and he just smirks and shrugs at me. I blush a little because nobody has ever checked me out and Theodore is really good looking, in fact good looking is an understatement. The guy is a Greek fucking god; he is the model of perfection.

"I can't believe you are here. We are going to be sisters!" Phoebe says excitedly and I watch as Theodore rolls his eyes at his younger sister. I can tell he doesn't really want me to be his sister.

"I know. It's going to be so fun. I have always wanted a sister." I grin and take a sip of water. I think the smile Phoebe has on her face is going to break her face, she looks like she is about to explode with happiness.

"Right then, let's get started. I'll start then Ana, Theodore, Phoebe then Amy can go last." Christian starts. "My name is Christian Grey but my children have to call me dad, I will not stand for being called Christian from my own children, isn't that right Ted?" Christian looks at Theodore who just shrugs and looks back down at his phone. "Put that away Theodore, it is very rude." Christian scolds and I watch as Theodore sighs and place is phone on the table in front of him. He has the newest Blackberry out and when I glance at Phoebe I see she has hers on the table too. "Anyway, we go to a lot of balls for charities. I love my family and I would do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

"Is it my turn?" Ana asks after a few seconds of silence from Christian. He smiles at her and nods. Ana takes the seat next to me and Christian takes the seat at the head of the table like I thought he would.

"My name is Anastasia Grey but everyone just calls me Ana instead; I love my children and Christian so very much. I love to read and write. I am CEO of Grey publishing which I love; it's the best job in the entire world. I love drinking tea and I hated coffee until after I got married to Christian. I have no brothers or sisters and I always knew that I would never just have one child. My favourite color is red," The look she and Christian give each other is very strange, it's like the color red has some kind of meaning to them. "I'm finished, Theodore it's your turn."

Theodore rolls his eyes and looks me dead into my eyes and I hold his gaze not wanting to back down. "My name is Theodore Raymond Grey, but everyone calls me Teddy or Ted. I'm seventeen and I want to be a lawyer like my Grandfather. I am very good a reading people. I am captain of my schools football team, I love playing sports. I have a girlfriend called Roxanne and she is head cheerleader, we have been dating for about a month or so now," That's when I drop Ted's gaze; of course he has a girlfriend. "My favourite color is dark blue and I love watching movies and hanging out with my friends. Phoebe it's your turn."

"Yes," Phoebe all but screams, she seems to be very happy about telling me about herself. I look at her and watch as the excitement grows again. "My name is Phoebe but you can call me Feebs. I love listening to music and reading books. My favourite color is Violet and I love the notebook, it's the only movie I never get tired of watching. I think all the girls on the cheer team are bitches, they think they own the school," I can sense something is going on between Phoebe and those girls but I decide to ask her later about it.

"Whatever Phoebe," Teddy snaps and glares at his sister. "Why don't you tell her about your friends…oh, wait you don't fucking have any."

"Hey!" Christian yells and Ana scold at the same time.

I look at Phoebe who has her head down and I think she is about to cry. "Amy, it's your turn." She sniffs.

I kick Teddy in the knee and when he looks at me I glare at him until he shifts in his seat. He may look good but he is a really asshole to his sister. "She has got a friend, me," I watch as Phoebe smiles at her plate but I can still tell she is embarrassed. "You all know my name and I haven't really got any nicknames, so you can call me whatever you want I guess."

"Can I call you Aims?" Phoebe cuts in and when I take one look at her hopeful face I can't say no to her.

"Sure, Feebs." I smile.

"It's so cool that we have nicknames!" Phoebe exclaims and I chuckle at how exited she is.

"I know," I smile. "I like watching movies, listening to music and writing. My favourite movie is Step brothers," I laugh.

"Mine too! I love watching it, it never gets old." Teddy joins in and I flash him a small smile and look back down at my plate. When I glance at him to take a sip of water he looks kind of annoyed.

"I've always wanted to learn how to play the Piano. I learned a lot of the stuff I know now from watching TV. That's really about it," I sigh and finish my speech.

"What happened to your face?" Teddy asks out of the blue.

"Theodore," Ana gasps.

"It's alright," I sigh and I suddenly smirk at Teddy. "Well I got beat up, Theodore, what's your excuse?"

Christian bursts out laughing spilling some of his lemonade on the table. Ana and Phoebe both giggle and Teddy just sits there shaking his head while smirking at me. "Whatever," Teddy mutters and his phone begins to ring.

James Blunt- Beautiful is his ring tone and I can't help but chuckle a little. Teddy looks up at me and scoffs. "It's the ring tone for my _girlfriend, _you fool."

I shrug and take a drink of my water. "Shouldn't it be who let the dogs out?" I mutter.

Phoebe bursts out giggling and I join her more to the fact that Phoebe's laugh is the funniest thing in the world. Ana places a hand over her mouth to hide her amusement and Christian just plays with this wedding ring while smirking. Phoebe suddenly snorts and we all laugh, I feel the tears run down my cheeks and I feel Ana wipe my tears with her hand. I look at her and smile while still laughing. Teddy laughs and soon his phone starts ringing again. Doesn't this girl give up? He's busy with his family for god's sake.

"She's probably going to ask me if I got her that lovely diamond necklace she wants, I have got it of course but I want it to be a surprise." Teddy mutters.

"Is it her birthday or something?" I ask innocently.

"No." His answer is clipped and I don't like it.

"Then why did you get it for her?" I ask confused.

"Because she wanted it."

"Do you always get her want she wants?" I ask disgusted, it's obvious she is using him.

"Yes." He answers with a confused look on his face.

"So she is using you? For someone who claims to be able to read people you can't even notice that?" I blurt out and I cover my mouth with my hand.

Teddy glares at me and the rest of the Greys have their mouths open with shock. "At least somebody wants me, unlike you. The only man that would ever want a smart mouthed shit like you is behind bars." Theodore covers his mouth with his hand and suddenly looks really guilty. "I'm so sor-"

I don't let him finish as I quickly get off my chair and run out of the room, tears fall from my eyes and I hear someone push away from the table and run after me. I make it up five steps before I feel someone grab my arm and turn me around. Through my tears I can see that it is Theodore. I try and pull my arm out of his grasp but he is too strong.

"I'm so fucking sorry Amy. I shouldn't have said that." He begs and pulls me into his arms for a hug. "Please don't hate me for that. I have just had a bad day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Please forgive me."

"You haven't earned it you dick head." I spit and pull my arm out of his grasp and run up stairs.

"Damn it!" I hear Teddy snap loudly just as I find my bedroom.

_**2:00am**_

My room is right in the middle of Teddy's and Phoebe's so that is kind of cool. Inside of my room is amazing! The wall which my queen sized bed is against is a turquoise color and the rest of my walls are a light blue. There isn't any picture on the walls because Christian wants me to choose my own artwork to put on the walls. There is a big bookshelf in corner which is full of books I have never heard of before. There is a desk which is against the wall next to my bookshelf; I was shocked when I saw a really expensive laptop on top of it. I tried to give it back to Christian but he said I will need it for my homework so he wasn't going to take it back. He also give me a blackberry like Teddy's and Phoebe's, he said I will really need that just in case I need to contact someone for help. When he gave me the IPOD he gave me one of the dumbest excuses I have ever heard. 'You need that because Ana snores really badly and it will wake you up.' I chuckle to myself as I remember Ana playfully slapping his arm.

I dig in my bag until I find my cigarettes and lighter, I haven't had one is days. I open my widow wide and climb out and sit on my windowsill, my window is really big so it could easily sit another person. I light up my cigarette and start to inhale, I blow the smoke slowly out of my mouth and I can feel my muscles start to relax. I haven't spoken to Theodore since we talked on the stairs and I know he was snuck out of the house because Christian is out looking for him.

I finish my cigarette just in time, Christian's car starts pulling into the drive way. I throw the end in a bush and watch as Christian climbs out of his car. He slams the door shut and I can tell he is pissed off. I watch him stomp over to the passenger side and pulls Teddy out of the car. He's drunk and when I say drunk I mean he is off his face drunk. I chuckle to myself when Theodore falls over and Christian has to drag him inside.

I climb back inside my room surprised Christian didn't see me and spray some air freshener to get rid of the smoke smell. My door is flung open and Theodore stubbles inside and almost falls on my wooden floor.

"Hi," He slurs and he sits on my bed.

I don't answer him instead I just glare at him and grab my bin placing it in front of him, I don't want sick on my floor.

"I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you? I'll buy you whatever you want. You name it and I'll get you it." He slurs and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not your girlfriend Teddy, I don't want you to buy me jack shit." I snap and sit down next to him.

"Do you like me?" He asks moving closer to me.

"In what way?" I ask quietly.

"I'll have you anyway I can," He slurs and puts his head on my shoulder.

"We can be friends if you like." I mutter. I don't really want to be his friend but I feel kind of bad for him because he seems really mad at himself.

"Yeah…friends with benefits." He purrs and just before I ask him what a friend with benefits is he throws up in the bin.

I rub is back slowly as he pukes in my bin over and over again. I think he is sobbing but I can't be sure if he is until he pulls his head out of the bin. Once he does I can tell his is in fact sobbing his heart out. He's kind of a bipolar drunk.

"Hey," I coo and cuddle him.

He puts his head on my chest and cries harder. "I just want to be loved!" He chokes.

I feel my heartbreak for him and I tighten my grip around him. "That special girl will come for you soon Teddy, you just have to wait a little."

"She will never want me I fucked up. I have to know her first then make my move, I have to make her mine but it's gonna be tricky. She isn't like other girls." He sniffs and I realize he does in fact like a girl.

"Who is she?" I ask but my question is answered with a loud snore. I look down to see that Teddy has passed out in my arms.

I smile to myself and pull him up to the top of bed. I place his head on one of my pillows and put the bin on the floor next to his head. I remove his shoes and socks and put them on the floor. I remove my plaid shirt and place it like a blanket on Teddy till I come back with his water. I go into my bathroom and pore him some water in a cup and when I walk back into my room I almost drop the cup. Theodore Grey is palming himself through his jeans and muttering some name under his breath, I think its Jamie or something. I make a note to ask Phoebe if Teddy knows anyone called Jamie.

I turn the lights off and walk over to my side of the bed tonight, I don't really care what Teddy is doing right now because I am so tired and I just want to sleep. I climb inside the bed and face away from Teddy. I feel the bed shift and I hear a fly being undone. I then hear some noise I have never heard before and the bed starts rocking and Teddy starts moaning louder and louder. What if someone thinks we are having sex? Ana and Christian will throw me out. Just as I am about to wake him up he cums and I watch as his face changes to utter pleasure, how is the so hot? I don't look at his penis or anything, only his face. I continue to watch him as his breathing goes back to normal and he soon falls back to sleep.

"What the hell?" I mutter to myself and turn back to face away from him again.

It isn't long before I fall asleep but before I do I feel someone drop their arm on my side and cuddle in closer to me. Knowing who it is and not really caring I fall asleep in the arms of the boy that I just watched masturbate. I can already tell my life is going to change.

_**So how was that? See what happens when I get asked to update sooner? I write smut…sorry. I don't mean to seem like I'm going too fast and trust me it's going to be a while before anything more happens between these too. I was thinking about writing Teddy's P.O.V of what happened during this chapter (like what happened at the party and his thoughts about Amy) in the next update. Let me know if you want that to happen. I wonder who Jamie is, hmmmm. Hahaha! Amy is so innocent.**_

_**Reviews will make me write quicker so if you want me to update soon you guys will have to leave me some reviews. I love the responses I am getting for this story and I don't want it to stop so please don't. **_


	5. Theodore's thoughts

**Oh my god! You guys are amazing; I mean that from my heart. Thank you so much for all the kind words saying I'm a good writer and stuff. I just want to hug you all so much! You all have yourselves to thank for me continuing this story. 96 reviews and I haven't even written my 5****th**** chapter yet. I have never got this good of a response on a story before and it just makes me so happy that I can't explain it. Anyway, enough of my little rant. Teddy was masturbating over Amy but as someone pointed out it was a drunken slur and it came out sounding like Jamie. HaHa. So this chapters going to be in Teddy's P.O.V and I hope this explains some things to you all but if not please feel free to ask.**

**Teddy will change its just because he thinks he's all cool because he is in high school and his behaviour has a lot to do with the jocks he hangs around with. He will become a real cutie and caring in a few chapters time. Just trust me on this one guys, I have it all planned out in my mind. Enjoy.**

_**Theodore's P.O.V**_

I snuck out of my room as soon as my parents sent me in there. I tried saying sorry to her but she just wouldn't accept it. She is being way to stubborn about this…but I did say that the only guy that would ever want her was behind bars. What the fuck was I thinking?! I now know beautiful has a name…and that name is Amy Harrison. As soon as she walked in the room I could feel her beauty coming off of her, even with her face all bruised I could feel myself getting hard just looking at her. The thing is my heart started beating really fast too, that's never happened to me before. I thought I was going to pass out when she sat down in front of me and I looked at her well-formed breasts, she doesn't look like a fourteen year old. She looks like a seventeen or eighteen year old with her long legs and well-formed body, she will be fighting the guys off with a stick when she gets to high school. I know she is young but I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to fuck her right there on the dining room table. Is she a screamer or a moaner? I bet I could make her scream. I would ruin other guys for her, I would fuck her so right she will never get the pleasure from them that I will give her. I would make her mine and only mine, no other guy would touch her because she would belong to me.

"Teddy!" Roxanne's voice brings me out of my dirty thoughts.

I shake my head and take a gulp of my second beer. I'm going to get so drunk tonight so I forget all about the forbidden fruit that is Amy Harrison.

"Sorry babe, I was in a world of my own." I mutter and throw my arm over her shoulders.

Roxanne Zane is small bleach blond and has sea green eyes. She is skinny and I don't think I have ever seen her eat a full meal…what is it with chicks and not eating properly? They should live with my dad, he would force feed them all their meals. Anyway, Roxanne loves her tanned skin and she lives on a sunbed. She always wears little clothing like miniskirts and belly tops; she wears high heels and most of the time she looks like a hooker. But she is my girl and I care about her…even though I have noticed she is using me. I just want somebody to love me; I want what my parents have got.

The music is so loud at this party and I just want to let loose and have a good time. I glance at the clock and see that it is already midnight, where has the time gone? Not wasting another second I down my beer and grab Roxanne's from her hand. She gives me a shocked look as I down it and I watch as her little fist hits me in my chest playfully.

"That was my beer, you sexy jerk." She pouts.

I grin at her and attack her lips hungrily. I force my tongue into her mouth and she pushes herself up right against me wanting more contact. I place my hands on her ass and she moans when I begin to squeeze it. She wraps her hands around my neck and starts rubbing against me. But this doesn't feel right anymore, Roxanne doesn't feel right to me anymore. I want more then this…I want Amy Harrison. I know she isn't like other girls and maybe that's what I need, maybe I just need her.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" My friend Freddy yells making me open my eyes to look around. Everyone is watching me and Roxanne like we are animals in the zoo. We pull apart and Roxanne rushes over to her friends giggling.

"I NEED ANOTER FUCKING BEER!" I yell throwing my hands in the air. Everyone cheers and within seconds I have another beer in my hands. Gotta love high school parties!

**I am drunk, **I am really fucking drunk! I can barely stand up and my dad all but drags me to his car, I can tell he is pissed but I couldn't give a rat's ass about what he thinks right now. I feel bad but its life I guess. He just had to find the hottest girl in the world and make her like my sister…well guess what? She will NEVER be my fucking sister!

I stare out of the window for the entire ride home; there just isn't much to say when you have pissed off Christian Grey. Once we arrive home my dad drags me out the car and tells me to go upstairs to bed, but he didn't stay whose bed to go into.

When I walk into her bedroom I feel like I have walked through heavens gates. It smells like her and to make it better she is wide awake, I almost fell on her floor and I wonder if she would have helped me up if I had. She's wearing blue knee length shorts and her legs look so soft and smooth. Her breasts are practically spilling out of her fresh clean light blue vest top…damn she looks sexy as hell right now. She is still wearing her plaid shirt and I can't help but want to rip it from her body.

"Hi," I slur and sit down on her soft bed. Her bed is way softer than mine! That's so fucking unfair. She doesn't answer me instead she glares at me and grabs her bin placing it in front of me. I'm tired of her not talking to me and I want to hear her sweet voice so I crack and apologize. "I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you? I'll buy you whatever you want. You name it and I'll get you it." I offer and I am a little offended when she rolls her eyes.

"I'm not your girlfriend Teddy, I don't want you to buy me jack shit." She snaps and sits down next to me. I take in her scent and I can smell smoke on her. I guess she must be a smoker...not for long. She will be cutting that shit out as soon as I make her mine.

"Do you like me?" I ask moving closer to her.

"In what way?" She asks quietly.

WOULD YOU BECOME MINE? WILL YOU LET ME LOVE YOU?! I scream inside my head but I know if I stay that I will scare her off. "I'll have you anyway I can," I slur and put my head on her shoulder.

I'm surprised when she doesn't shake me off of her. "We can be friends if you like." She mutters. Friends? Well, I guess that is a start.

"Yeah…friends with benefits." I purr and just before she opens her sweet little mouth to talk again I throw up in her bin. What a fucking mood killer.

She rubs my back slowly as I puke in her bin over and over again. I suddenly start sobbing and I don't know why. Maybe it's the alcohol or maybe because I have really fucked up now. I am growing too close to this girl and the sad thing is she will probably never want me. I pull my head out of the bin and I can tell she is shocked my sudden sobbing.

"Hey," She coos and cuddles me. Damn she feels good.

I put my head on her chest and cry harder. She will never be mine! "I just want to be loved!" I choke.

She tightens her grip around me and I feel really safe in her embrace. "That special girl will come for you soon Teddy, you just have to wait a little."

"She will never want me I fucked up. I have to know her first then make my move, I have to make her mine but it's gonna be tricky. She isn't like other girls." I sniff.

"Who is she?" She ask but I am already pasted the state of answering any questions. I drift off in her arms.

I dream of her soft skin and red swollen lips from our kissing. She opens her legs inviting me and I take her offer in a heartbeat. I thrust inside of her and steal her virginity in one big thrust. She screams in a mixture of pleasure and pain, and I love it. She moans loudly as I continue to thrust in and out of her making her mine. I mutter her name over and over again as she tightens her walls around me. God this is heaven! I feel myself building and soon I cum and she climaxes with me. We hold each other and we soon wall asleep in each other's sweaty embraces.

**When I wake up **my hand is sticky and I know I must have fucking touched myself last night. How classy of me. I feel someone move against my chest I open my eyes and I'm met with a mess of dark brown hair in my face. I inhale and take in her lovely scent.

"I'm not a fucking daisy, you know?" She groans and pulls the blanket closer to herself.

"No, but you smell really nice." I whisper.

"You can smell but you can't touch." I can hear the smile in her voice as she speaks.

"I'm touching you right now." I stay bluntly.

"I'm too tired to give a shit right now." She sighs.

I sigh and feel my headache begin to start. I growl and sit upright in her bed. I look down on her floor and see her bin, which is now full of sick, and her plaid shirt which must have been my blanket.

"Are you alright?" She asks and sits upright next to me.

"No," I moan and grip my head harder. Damn my fucking hangovers!

"I'll get you some painkillers." She mutters jumping off her bed and heading into her bathroom. I watch her ass as she walks. What I would give to have her all to myself.

I have to try! I have to change and go back to the way I was if I want her. But for now I will see if she is worth it…I think she is but I have to be a hundred percent before I decided to risk it all. I have to make her see that I am really a good guy and will take care of her. Give it time and I will have charmed the pants off Amy Harrison, I will have made her mine and who knows, maybe she will be the one to save me from myself.

**Only a short update but I had to get this posted for you all. Its late so please excuse any mistakes.**

**Please review and tell me what you all think. Hopefully I will have another chapter posted soon but that all really depends on how many people review. Reviews really do give me the strength and power to find time to update.**

**Until next time guys! **


	6. A sore subject

**126 reviews? You reviewers are going to be the death of me and I love it! Thank you all so very much! You all have earned another chapter for the weekend but I don't know when I will next be able to update this fic. If it's a busy week at school I might have to update it on the weekend but I don't know yet.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. **

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

God damn Theodore Raymond Grey and his stupid fucking crying! Why is he stuck inside my head like some kind of catchy pop tune? Does this actually mean something or am I going insane? I've been in the Grey house for less than twenty four hours and I am already feeling different. I am about to walk into the kitchen when I stop in my tracks, Christian is sobbing to Ana about something. God I hope I haven't done anything wrong.

"We used to be so close baby, now he is different and he hates me. I am a shit father." Christian chokes and I can feel my heart breaking inside my chest. I lean against the wall for support and I glance at the clock quickly, it's seven in the morning. I've only had five hours sleep and I feel wide awake…that's weird.

"You are not a shit father Christian!" Ana gasps. "It's just because he is a teenager now, and probably something to do with _Roxanne,"_ The way Ana said Roxanne's name with such hatred tells me that nobody really likes her.

"I think Teddy is in love with her, he will never listen to any of us if we tell him that she is nothing but a dirty little gold digger." Christian snaps and I make a run for the stairs. I don't really want to be caught listening to their conversation.

As I reach the top of the stairs I run angry as hell into Teddy's room without knocking. He's standing at the foot of his bed with a towel hanging off his hips, his body is all wet from his shower and his hair is a wet copper mess. His body is very well-built and I watch as the muscles in his stomach move as he breathes, he has a trail of hair running from his belly button leading down and it disappears in his towel. I look at his body and I can feel something change in the pit of my stomach, it's like my stomach is twisting inside and there's a burning want running through my veins. Am I getting turned on? I fucking hope not!

"Are you checking me out?" Teddy asks with a smirk on his face. Shit, I've been caught.

I scoff at his words like he doesn't know a thing. "Of course I fucking wasn't, you aren't even my type."

Now it is his turn to scoff. "I am every girl's type."

I nod. "Yeah, Teddy you are gorgeous. In fact I think you are one of the hottest guys ever," I pause when he gives me a sexy smile which makes me blush. I quickly recover and get my point across. "But your beauty doesn't mean shit to me because I see right past it. You are just an asshole jock who treats his family like shit, drinks his life away and comes on to anything with a fucking pulse. You made your dad cry because he thinks you hate him. You have really fucked up and if you want to be my friend or anything for that matter you have to pull your head out of your ass and smell the coffee."

Teddy looks at me shocked, it's like I just slapped him with all my strength across the face. "I made my dad cry?" He asks disgusted with himself.

I nod and look at my feet; I can't take another Grey man crying today. I glance up and Teddy is pacing around his room while running his hands through his hair, he's just like a little Christian Grey. I smile to myself and Teddy stops and glares at me.

"What the fuck are you smiling at? Are you happy that I have upset my family?" He snaps at me and can feel my anger rising but I try and keep it under control.

"No," I whisper and look him dead in his blue eyes, blue to blue. Our babies would have lovely coloured blue eyes…wait, what? Where the fuck did that come from?

"What?" Teddy snaps again and I realise I am staring at him intently.

I can't contain my anger anymore and I let it all out. "YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE THEODORE! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING SELF AND NOBODY ELSE. YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUIPD AND BLIND THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THAT YOUR WHORE OF A GIRLFRIEND IS USING YOU AND RUINING YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR FAMILY. I WAS SMILING BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR DAD, RUNNING YOUR HANDS THROUGH YOUR HAIR AND PACING, BUT YOU ACTUALLY ARENT LIKE YOUR FATHER. YOU ARE AN ASS AND YOUR FATHER IS A FUCKING GREAT MAN. HE DOESN'T DESERVE THE CRAP YOU GIVE HIM. I WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING TO YOU IF YOU KEEP BEING SUCH A COLD HEART DICK!" I sigh when I finish my rant and I look at Theodore's shocked expression. He wasn't suspecting that.

After what seems like a lifetime Teddy lets out a frustrated growl and glares at me. "You must have some guts saying that to me. I don't want to be anything towards you. You are nothing to me!"

My mouth falls open but I quickly recover. "Good because I don't want anything to do with you too." I state and leave his room. I slam his door closed and sulk back to my room.

I slam my door and lock it, there's no way I am going to forgive that asshole. I flop down on my bed and I'm surprised I didn't wince. I look up at the ceiling and think about my life so far. My mom was a useless Coke whore who never loved or protected me; she then tried to kill me. My stepfather and mothers pimp tried to fucking rape me and then I ended up a member of the Grey family. Now that I live with the Grey's all I seem to think about is fucking Theodore and his stupid asshole ways. There is one thing that I just don't understand, why do I sense a man who is good and loving when I look at Theodore? God, he's crept inside my head and made home in there.

"Amy?" I hear Ana's voice from outside my bedroom door.

I sigh and calm myself down. I walk over to the door and open it up. "Yes?" I ask innocently and look down at Ana who is holding a glass of orange juice.

"Why was there a lot of door slamming sweetie?" Ana asks. I sigh and step out of my room all together; I close my door behind me just as Theodore walks out of his room. His hair is still wet and he is scowling at nothing in particular.

"Theodore Raymond Grey. What on Earth where you thinking last night?" Ana scolds turning her attention to Teddy.

He shrugs and looks down at the floor. "I dunno; I'm so very sorry mom."

I roll my eyes and watch as Ana goes up and hugs him. "You have to stop this Teddy. It's no good for you and you're only going to get hurt."

"I know mom, I promise I won't do it again." He mutters and for some reason I don't believe a word he is saying.

I scoff and walk down stairs heading for the kitchen. I walk inside and see Christian making himself a cup of coffee; I could just do with one of those.

"Good morning, Amy." Christian smiles when he spots me.

"Moring, Christian." I mumble and walk over and hug him. He hugs me back and I feel all warm inside, it must be what it feels like to be a loved family member.

"What was that for?" Christian asks once we pull apart.

I shrug. "I guess I just needed a hug."

He smiles down at me and I can't help but grin back at him. "I needed a hug too and if you ever want cuddles or hugs. I am a walking cuddle bank."

I giggle and he tickles my sides. I try to get out of his grip but he is too quick and I am suck being tickled by Christian. I laugh until my sides hurt and I can't breathe. "Christian…please stop…I can't…I can't…take anymore."

"Nope I like your giggling and I what to hear it all day." He chuckles and tickles me more.

"You have to stop or I am going to pee my pants." I scream in laughter and Christian throws his head back in laughter.

"Classy girl she is." Christian stops tickling me and we both turn to see Teddy standing next to Ana, he has his arm around her shoulders and Ana looks like she has been crying. "I'm sorry about everything dad, I want us to go back to the way things were before Roxanne. What do you say?"

"Theodore," Christian mumbles and I turn my attention back to him. Christian looks at me and I give him a reassuring smile, he gives me a small smile and pulls my arm and I am back into his arms again. "Thank you," He whispers in my ear.

"For what?" I whisper back.

"Making my son see that his actions are wrong,"

"I couldn't take you being upset anymore." I mutter and bite back my tears.

He pulls me at arm's length and looks me dead in my eyes. "I'm glad you were the girl who was trapped inside the elevator with Phoebe."

We both chuckle at his statement. "I'm glad you were a control freak and kept sending me stuff in the hospital. You never let me forget about you and your family."

"_Our _family; this is your family too you know." He smiles and I smile back at him. He then turns on his heels and walks over to Theodore and takes him in a manly hug. "I love you son and I would like nothing more for us to go back to the way things were."

"I love you too dad." Theodore mumbles and looks me dead in my eyes. I hold his gaze but drop it when I feel something pull inside my stomach. What is with all these feelings?

_**Six days later 29**__**th**__** of September 2012**_

I sit in some brightly coloured room in a circle with a bunch of kids who have been abused in all kinds of ways. The walls are full of anti-bullying posters, things about abuse and some other stuff about alcohol and drugs. The kids are all around the ages from thirteen to eighteen, and there is about ten of us. When Christian woke me up this morning and told me where I was going I hid under my bed and wrote a fake runaway note. He only found me because I coughed in the middle of him getting Taylor, damn cigarettes!

So now, as I sit here bored out of my mind, I listen to some of the other kids talk about how they were beaten up by their moms. The counsellor is in bathroom and she's been in there for quite a while. I'd really rather not be here; and that feeling doesn't fade when I feel someone sit beside me. I turn my head slowly toward whoever it is and to my utter surprise it's Teddy.

"Hello." He mutters, slipping his Blackberry into his jean pocket.

"What the fuck you doing here?" I whisper in a harsh tone to him. We've barely talked for the past six days, apart from small little hello's and goodnights. He has changed toward his parents, and Phoebe, but he's still a prick in my eyes.

"I came to visit you. I felt bad for you. I thought I'd keep you company." He says in an overly concerned voice.

My eyes widen. "Really?" I ask, smiling like an idiot.

"No not really. My dad said I had to come with you as a punishment for what I did last week."

My grin fades almost instantly and I sink into the plastic blue chair I'm sat on. "Dick," I mutter.

"I've got one of those, yes. And a big one at that." He says smugly, cocking his head to one side.

"Pfft. Yeah, one on your fat head." I reply with an overly sweet smile. He mirrors my stupid smile right back at me before fetching his Blackberry back out of his pocket.

He raises it to his ear. "Hello babe,"

For a moment I think he's talking to me and I turn my head to him to find him on his phone. Silly me. It goes silent for a minute and everyone is listening to Teddy's conversation which he doesn't even try to keep quiet.

"Yeah…yeah I'm just sitting with a bunch of retards…no I'm fine."

I roll my eyes at him as everyone else gasps. I decide to have a little fun with little Miss Blonde fuck-face.

"Oh! Oh Teddy!" I scream loudly in my most seductive voice. He looks at me and I can see fury burning in his blue eyes and I just smirk, screaming louder. I don't really give a shit that the whole room is staring at me.

"Will you stop it!" He snaps, moving the phone away from his ear for a minute. "No…no Roxanne it's just Amy being an ass…Roxanne!" He moves the phone away from his ear again and I can hear Roxanne's voice screaming at him.

"Teddy your fingers feel so good! Harder, faster!" I scream whilst grinning at him.

I hear Roxanne yet again as he tries to end their phone call. "Look, babe, I promise I'm not cheating…I'll see you soon. I love you." With that he hangs up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He snaps angrily at me.

"Loosen up Teddy." I smile and lean back again.

"You've just made Roxanne pissed off at me! She thinks I'm cheating on her with you!"

"That was the whole point, dick face." I laugh. I think that our conversation is finally over as my laughing stops but it hasn't.

"Why?" He asks looking directly into my eyes.

"I was doing you a favour! She's no good for you Teddy."

He scoffs "Roxanne's a lovely person and I love her! You just keep your nose out of my business."

"Whatever." I don't feel like arguing any further; I just want to get this over and done with.

The counsellor walks back in from the kitchen area which connects to the bathroom. She smiles at all of us as we stare at her. "Sorry I'm late. I was in the toilet." She grins over enthusiastically before taking her seat in between two of the other people.

"She's either been sucking cock or having a shit. Or both; blumpkin." Teddy whispers to me and I manage not to laugh. We're supposed to be mad at each other and he's making jokes.

"So, we're all going to start by telling each other about ourselves and why we're here. Don't be shy; we've all been in the same position as each other."

"69." Teddy mutters to me, smirking. I honestly try not to smile but it just fails and I find myself grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Teigan you start." The counsellor smiles at a Hispanic looking girl with wild curly brown hair that, if I'm honest, reminds me of a birds nest.

She stiffens when she hears her name. "M-my name's Teigan, I'm fourteen years old and I was physically abused from the age six. My mom used to put my head in the toilet after she'd urinated in it. You called me dirty and a waste of space."

"Swirly." Teddy mutters to me. I know what he's doing; he's trying to make me laugh so that I'll get wrong. Well it's not going to work; even if these jokes are actually funny as hell. Well two can play that game.

"Tweet tweet. Do you hear that Teddy? Look at her hair I think there's an eagle stuck in there."

He busts out laughing, not even trying to hide it. The counsellor looks over at us and I innocently point at Teddy.

"Is something funny young man?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at him.

"She's making me laugh." He points his finger at me, "she said her hair looks like a bird's nest!"

"No I didn't! Teigan, I think your hair is lovely." I say and Teigan smiles at me and glares at Teddy. Haha!

"Okay then, we'll have someone else. Kieran."

Our eyes dart to a small ginger boy sitting quietly on his chair. If you saw him in the street, you'd have no idea that he'd been abused. He looked rich and well-cared for.

"My names Kieran and I'm thirteen. My mom used to dress me up in her clothes- her boyfriend too- and make me pose sexually for the camera."

"Oh, now that's what you call a MILF." Teddy whispers to me and I just manage to keep back my laugh.

It's still 0-1 to me and I intend to win this, even though I'm pretty sure I'll be going to hell after this.

"Do you reckon his penis is hot? You know because there's a fire down there."

Teddy startles everyone when his loud laughter fills the air again and he can't stop this time. The counsellor turns her head to him again, this time she looks extremely angry.

"Right! You! Come sit next to me now! Jamie you sit next to that girl there."

"I have a name." I say, glaring at her. I know she only tries to help but still she could use my name.

"Yeah, we'll find that out in a minute when we come to you." She says.

After two more people she comes to me.

"I don't want to say." I say looking down at my black converse.

When I look back up she's got a brow raised. "Oh so it's alright for you to sit there and crack jokes about other kids who actually have the nerve to speak up? What exactly are you two here for?" she scowls at me "I bet you two haven't even been abused! Have you just came here to joke about these poor, poor kids?!"

I just stare down at my feet feeling guilty. It's all quiet before I finally decide to speak up, keeping my eyes to the ground "My mom's husband used to beat the shit out of me and then he tried to sexually abuse me so don't you sit there and say that I haven't been abused! You don't know the half of it! I bet YOU haven't even been abused before, I bet you had a perfect fucking childhood."

"Right that's it we're leaving." Teddy says, getting to his feet and making his way over to where I'm sitting. He grabs my arm and pulls me up.

"Go back to sucking off your manager!" He shouts back to the counsellor as we leave.

Once we're back outside in the fresh air he looks at me again. "What a fucking slut! Don't listen to her, Amy. You don't need that shitty counselling anyways because I'm going to help you."

I stare at him blankly for a minute "What are you? Bipolar?"

He laughs. "No. Now come on, I'm going to teach you how to ride a bike."

I sigh and curse Christian for telling everyone at the dinner table a few nights ago that I didn't know how to ride a bike.

**Do you all want Teddy's P.O.V next chapter? Let me know and I'll have a really nice scene for you all when Teddy is teaching Amy how to ride a bike. **

**Also the jokes Teddy and Amy made were quite mean and I don't not joke about child abuse at all. I just had to make them become closer and I needed him to stick up for her and that was the only thing I could think of. I hope I didn't offend anyone and if I did I am truly sorry.**

**All these reviews are making me update sooner then I normally would but I have school tomorrow and it's also my birthday too. (Monday 22****nd**** October. Just in case people live in different time zones.) I was meant to be updating then but I didn't know if I had the time or not.**

**Please review, you all know by now that they speed my updates up. **


	7. Like an open book

**Thank you all so much for my birthday wishes, I had a great day. Nothing exiting happened and I manly just daydreamed about what I wanted this chapter to be about but still it was a great day. **** The amount of reviews I am getting is going to give me a stroke or something. I was never very good at writing when I was younger; I used to be in low set English and could barely spell. A lot has changed since then. Sometimes I still mess up and I want to kick myself but I remember that practice makes perfect. I stopped writing for a while but I picked it back up after reading the Fifty shades trilogy. Writing frees me and it's how I blow off steam after stressful day...sad girl I know. Haha!**

**I know a lot of you all hate Roxanne and trust me I hate her too (even though I am that created her) I wanted someone to brainwash Teddy and use him, so he can learn from his mistakes and for Amy to help him. Roxanne will be in this for a bit longer but she has a big role to play, trust me if I could I would make Teddy dump her but I just need her to be around for a little bit longer. **

**Amy isn't at school yet but she will be in about two chapter's time. You will get a glimpse of Teddy's and Phoebe's school life too. Also maybe a little bit of a high school fight involving Amy and some other people... High school bitches. **

**This is for you my lovelys enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you all thought.**

_**Theodore's P.O.V**_

I fucking hate that counsellor bitch! How fucking dare she say that to Amy? She had no right after all the shit Amy has been through. If she was I guy I would have ripped her fucking head off. I have to admit Amy has one dark sense of humour; just like me then. I want to teach her new thing and get her to realise I am not such an asshole. I know she can't ride a bike, swim and she pretty much sucks at math; I can help her with the swimming and bike riding but I myself fucking suck at math so I can't help her there. In fact I think I would probably dumb her down or something. She also wants to learn how to play the piano and I can teach her that too; that god my dad made me and Phoebe learn how to play.

"What are you think about?" I hear her sweet voice through my thoughts.

I'm driving my car to some abandoned car park so I can teach her in a wide open space. I shrug and quickly glance at her. Damn she is so beautiful. I want to tell her how I feel but I am in love with Roxanne and Amy is just what my dick wants. I can see myself having a future with Roxanne; we can get married and have beautiful children together. When Amy was pretty much ignoring me I turned to Roxanne. We had a lot of wild crazy sex during them six days and then Roxanne suggested that we make a sex video to see ourselves in action. We didn't of course but she always seems to want to do it and I am actually thinking it might be pretty cool. I am brought out of my head again when Amy gives me a sweet smile. How can someone this broken and messed up be what I crave the most, is that normal? I have to keep telling myself that it will never happen and she will never be mine. Roxanne is mine. Roxanne is who I will be with till I am grey and old.

"Theodore watch the freaking road!" Amy yells at me and I shake my head and go back to looking at the road ahead.

"Sorry," I mutter lamely.

I hear her sigh. "It's alright."

After a few moments of silence I decide to turn the radio on. Heartbeat by Enrique Iglesias comes on and I tighten my grip on the steering wheel, why does this song seem to have some unspoken meaning? Jesus Christ I must be going insane.

"I love this song," Amy grins and turns it up louder. "_I can feel your heartbeat; running through me." _I listen as she sings along to the words. I steal one quick glance and I what the curve of her lips when she says _heartbeat. "Stop stealing my heart away; give it to me boy."_

As if on cue my heart leaps in my chest and my dick twitches in my pants, oh how I would love to give it to her. I feel my breathing grow heavier. She's looking right ahead so I keep sneaking glances at her and watch her sing. Her voice sounds like an angel's; so soft and pure. I look at the road of awhile and when I glance at her again she catches me.

"I know I am beautiful Teddy but you don't have to keep looking at me." She says playfully raising her brow.

"Yeah you are," I mutter to myself softly hoping she didn't hear me. She doesn't say anything so I think she must have not heard me but when I quickly glance at her I can see her blushing looking at her hands. Shit, she heard me, but damn her blush looks nice on her skin.

_Stop this Teddy she's your adopted sister! You shouldn't be crushing on her like this. You should treat her like you treat Phoebe. _I say to myself in my head and I know that I am right. This is so wrong and she is too dear to my family for me to mess her up more. I have to stop this or else one of us will get hurt, and by the way she doesn't even flirt or eye fuck me back I will be the one that gets heartbroken.

After a short while we pull into the abandoned car park and park in one of its many spaces. I get out of the car and walk over to Amy's car door and open it for her like the gentleman I am. I chuckle as she struggles to unbuckle her seat belt and after she gives me a pleading look I help her out. As I unbuckle her I smell her glorious scent, she smells of strawberry body wash and mint. I wonder what the mint is from, does she have chewing gum?

"You smell nice," She says and smiles as she climbs out of the car.

I smirk at her. "Thank you. You smell lovely, Strawberries are my favourite fruit."

"Mine too," She says cheerily and grins at me.

I smirk and head to the boot of my BMW; it took a lot of pleading and begging for my dad to finally buy me this. I pull out my old black and blue BMX. I found it in our shed along with Phoebe's Barbie training wheels. I prepared the bike the night before and stuck it in my car as I drove to check on Amy. I lied to her. My dad didn't tell me to go and keep an eye on her I wanted to go and talk to her. I wanted to make things right.

"Is that what I am going to be riding?" She asks with an eye brow raised.

"Yep," I smirk at her and set it down right next to her. She eyes it like it is a wild animal about to attack her and I can't help but chuckle at her.

Her eyes flick up to mine. "Are they your training wheels?" she asks and gives me a wink. My dick jumps in my briefs and if she was my girl I would have had her there and then.

_But she isn't your girl and she never will be. _I quickly remind myself and frown down at the bike.

"Hey, I was just joking Teddy." She coos and steps closer to me.

I flick my eyes up at her and watch as she bites her lower lip. My mom does that all the time and my dad always gives her a seductive look and it just makes me want to throw up. When Amy tugs her lower lip in-between her teeth it goes straight through me like a bullet. My blood gets warmer and I start to get into action mode. I repress the need to push her into the back seat of my car and fuck her till she can't stand. Fuck her until she can't even form a proper sentence.

"I know," I breathe and look into her soft blue eyes. "Let's get started then." I clap my hands together and she jumps slightly.

"Awesome," She says excitedly and climbs onto the bike. "Like this?" She asks and sits on the bike like a professional.

"Perfect," I grin and put her feet on the pedals. "Right push your feet down- "

I am cut off when she suddenly takes off and is riding the bike like she knew all along how to. She rides around for a little while giggling like a child as I sit and watch her carefully from the hood of my car. She turns around and heads back over to me and stops dead in front of me, she has a big cheesy grin on her face.

"I thought you didn't know how to ride a bike." I point out and narrow my eyes jokingly at her.

She giggles softly. "I have watched the Olympics before you know," she points out bluntly. "And you have fucking training wheels on it so it was a piece of cake to ride."

I nod. "Well let's take them off and you can ride around without them."

Her eyes widen and she has a look of fear on her features. "What if I crash and get hurt? Or worse ruin your bike."

I scoff. "You care more about my stupid old bike then yourself?"

She shrugs. "It's not mine. If I break it I will be breaking something that belongs to you."

I sigh. "I don't give a shit about the stupid bike as long as you are okay"

She blushes again and I can't help but feel her warming up to me, finally.

"Okay," She mutters and climbs off the bike.

I get to work on removing the training wheels and within a matter of seconds they are off and I suddenly feel really proud of myself. I turn to see Amy smoking a cigarette from behind me. Doesn't she know how bad they are for you? I watch her as she continues to smoke the cancer stick; she has a faraway look in her eyes as she looks at something across the road from the car park with such intensity. I follow her gaze and realize she is looking at an old apartment block. I've heard about it before, it's where all the druggies and whores live. Why on earth would she be looking at a piece of shit building like that with such intensity?

"Is the bike finished?" I hear her ask and I turn to look at her, she blows a perfect smoke ring and I feel myself grow more pissed off. How long has she been smoking for?

"Yeah," I hiss and glare at her.

She gives me a confused expression and she takes another drag of that stupid fucking cigarette. Only when she blows the smoke out of her mouth again she realizes that I am pissed off about her smoking. "Oh," She mutters to herself and puts the half smoked cancer stick out with her shoe. She moves her foot away and looks at the broken cigarette with a sigh. "Sorry,"

I scoff. "That's a disgusting habit and you should quit. If you don't quit and I see you smoking again I will tell my parents and they will deal with you."

She looks up at glares at me. "You aren't my fucking boss." She spits and I watch as her eyes darken with anger.

I glare aback at her. "I wish I was; you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week if I were."

She gasps in shock and quickly looks down at the floor, that's right; I can be a real scary motherfucker when I want to be. I grab the bike and push it over to where she is still standing looking at the floor. "Hey," I say softly and grip her chin forcing her to look into my eyes. I look deep into her eyes and she licks then bites her lower lip; this is it. I am going to fuck a broken girl with a sharp tone and a smart mouth. Then she pulls away and shakes her head to clear her thoughts and she almost looks disgusted with herself.

"I wanna ride the bike now," She murmurs and sits down back on the bike. She readies her feet so that she can pedal but she doesn't move a muscle.

"Do you want me to help you?" I whisper and she nods her head and looks straight ahead.

I sigh and grip the seat and begin to run while she pedals the bike. She giggles softly and I can't help but smirk when she turns her head a little and looks me dead in my eyes. She has a big happy grin in her face when she screams. "Theodore Raymond Grey you are the best!"

"I try," I laugh and continue to run with her and then without a warning I let go of the bike.

She rides around for a minute before she realises I am no longer running holding her bike. She turns around panicked and I can tell she is afraid, damn maybe I let go of the bike too soon.

"It's alright," I yell and try and calm her down but before she can answer she rides forward on a curb and she goes flying over the handle bars and onto the ground. "Shit, Amy!" I yell and run as fast as I can over to where she is lying on the floor.

I kneel down next to her and I hear her mumble something but I am too focused on the big cut on her arm to notice. She looks up at me and I see a scrape on her chin and I little bump on her forehead. "You stupid prick!" She hisses and punches me in the arm; I try not to hiss in pain but damn that girl has one strong arm.

"I'm sorry," I sigh and look deep into her eyes.

She scowls at me for a moment before she starts giggling, she giggles and giggles until I find myself grinning like an idiot watching her. What is with this girl? One minute she will be pissed off at you and all hell with break loose, and then she will change into happy and cute. Both of her sides make my dick twitch in my pants. I'd love to have angry fast sex with her. The kind of sex where she digs her finger nails in my shoulders and leaves scratch marks down my back, she would leave bite marks on my neck and mark me as hers. I would leave love bites on her breasts and neck so every fucker would know that she was mine.

"What are you thinking about?" She sounds confused and I watch as she raises a naturally beautifully shaped eyebrow at me.

I shrug. _How much you and I would have wild crazy fucking sex_ _and mark each other's bodies. _I think inside my head but I keep my dirty thoughts to myself. "The scrape on your chin and how we better get home."

"Race you,"

She grins and quickly stands running back over to the car. She climbs inside and begins to get comfy in the passenger seat. I chuckle and pick up the bike -which is in surprisingly good shape- and walk back to my car. I throw the bike in my trunk and climb into the driver's seat. I start my car up and begin to drive us both home.

"I won," She points out after a few minutes of silence.

I chuckle. "It wasn't much of a race if you ask me."

She scoffs. "You are just a sore loser." She winks at me and I feel it run through me. She has finally lightened up to me and was beginning to act with me like she acted with Phoebe.

"You're just a cheater." I stick my tongue out jokingly at her and I watch as she bites her lower lip to stifle her giggle.

"Well maybe you should call Joey Greco from Cheaters and if you stick your tongue out at me again I will bite it off." She warns but her giggle fails her and I know that she is only kidding. I can imagine her softly biting my tongue and the thought makes my dick twitch, it's like my penis has Tourette's syndrome or something. The thought makes me smirk.

"I heard they are replacing him." I mutter and watch out of the corner of my eye as she turns and gives me a sad look.

"They are replacing Joey Greco?" She sounds like I child that has just found out there is no Santa.

"Yep," I turn and frown as she looks slightly depressed. God what have I done? I have ruined her good mood.

"But Joey Greco makes that show. He is so emotionless and it is funny to watch. Without Joey cheaters is nothing." She mumbles and suddenly turns to look out of the window. "I'm not watching it without Joey. They have ruined the show."

It falls silent and I don't like it. She looks out the window emotionless and then she turns to sit and look at me. "Growing up I used to watch Cheaters and imagine what it would be like to block out all of your pain. To hide your weaknesses and seem invincible; I craved that. I promised myself that I would make it and become some strong woman who has a great job and I loving family," She smiles and I pull over to watch her talk. She seems to have cracked and is going to tell me more about herself. "I always wanted a loving husband that would treat me like a princess and make me feel safe. Waking up in his lowing embrace and having him hold your hands through the good and bad is all I ever fucking wanted. Ken would tell me that I was stupid and nobody would love a fucked up mess like me," She frowns and looks down at her hands which are no balled into tiny fists. I grasp her chin and make her look into my eyes. "I am a darkness nobody wants. Nobody could ever love me because I am incapable of love; they would only get hurt and I don't want that."

"Everyone deserves love. I am a mess and look at me, I have my beautiful Roxanne." I smile.

She frowns and looks away. She moves so she is facing forward and I can feel her coldness towards me, "You're beautiful Roxanne is a no good whore." She spits.

I glare at her and start my car back up. "How can you do that? Huh? Be all nice to me one minute and then turn into some cold hearted bitch?!" I yell.

She jumps a little but quickly recovers. "She doesn't care about you Theodore! You deserve someone who can treat you right; you don't deserve that fucking gold-digger."

"You don't even fucking know her!" I yell and glare at the road.

"Yeah but I know her type. She will want you to do something which we get you into a lot of trouble and then she will use that against you. She will blackmail you and you won't know the real her until it is too late." She sighs.

I growl and drive faster. I have to get away from her! She is mind fucking me and I can't handle it. We drive in silence for the rest of the ride home and when I pull into our drive way we both sit in silence.

"I'm sorry Theodore," She says softly and turns to hug me. She presses her body right against mine and I feel her breasts against my chest. If only we were naked.

"Me too," I mutter and hug her tighter never wanting to let go.

"I just want what is best for you. You are a great guy and you deserve someone better," She whispers and raises her head to look me dead in the eye. "Love is a powerful thing and it can take a dark soul into a beautiful light. Love will happen to everyone at some point and we all fuck up trying to find the one made for us but there is always someone made for us."

I sigh and rest my hands on the small of her back. Her eyes seem to darken and I know she is getting aroused. It makes me feel giddy to know that I am making her aroused like this. Her lips part and she takes a deep breath. I move in to kiss her and she bites her lower lip and grips my shoulders. Just before I move another inch Phoebe yells from the front door.

"Amy! You have to help me paint my toes." She isn't looking at us but her phone. She hasn't noticed I am about an inch away from kissing her new best friend.

"Coming," Amy yells and Phoebe nods not taking her eyes from her phone as she walks back inside the house.

"Now," I mutter and turn back to Amy. "Where were we?" I ask and move closer again but she pushes away from me and quickly climbs out of the car. She shakes her head and begins walking to the front door.

I climb out of the car and run over to her. I grab her arm and make her turn to face me. She looks at me for a few seconds before trying to pull her arm out of my hold. "Let me go, Theodore." She mutters and continues to pull her arm out of my grip.

"What's wrong? Why the sudden change?" I ask and I can't help but flinch at how weak my voice sounds.

"This is wrong. We should treat each other like siblings or something but I can't see you as my brother. Christ, I saw you jerk off and I can't forget it," She mumbles and blushes. "You never talk about Jamie yet I can tell you want her because you know...you jerked off in my bed thinking about her."

I look at her confused. "Who the fuck is Jamie?"

She shrugs. "How the hell should I know?"

"I don't know anyone called Jamie." I state and watch as she looks at me confused.

"Well who were you thinking about that night?" She asks. I watch helplessly as she tries to figure it out. Then as if god had zapped it into her brain she understood. "Amy?" She mutters.

I nod and her eyes widen. "What? what is her surname Teddy?"

I take a deep breath and decide to lie to her. "Amy Cub, she is in my math class and she has a fine ass and rockin' body."

I watch her features soften and she seems happy with my answer. She isn't ready to know that I want her yet. "You dirty bastard," She giggles and I smirk at her.

I let her go and she seems to have forgotten about our moment in the car and is back to her normal self. She rolls her eyes as Phoebe yells for her again and heads back inside.

I am about to walk inside after them but I feel my phone buzz and it stops me in my tracks. I pull out my blackberry and I notice I have a text from Roxanne.

_**How fast can you get over to my place? -Roxanne xxxx**_

_**Well, it depends on what for ;). –Teddy xxx**_

_**I'm naked and I want my man to come over and fuck me. Is that a good enough reason? –Roxanne xxxx**_

_**I'm on my way! –Teddy xxx**_

"I am going out for a bit." I call inside the house and watch as Amy frowns at me. It's like she knows where I am going.

"See ya later Teddy!" Phoebe calls over her shoulder and walks out of my line of sight.

Amy gives me a knowing look then bites her lower lip. "See you around Teddy." With that said she too goes out of my line of sight.

With a sigh I put my phone back into my pocket and close the front door. A good fuck is just what I need to forget about Amy. I turn on my heels and head back towards my car again. I climb inside and I can smell her, she has left her smell inside my car and I can't do it. I can't just go and fuck Roxanne to get over her. I need her, and only her. I pull my phone out and text Roxanne back.

_**Actually babe I have a family thing tonight and I cannot make it. Sorry. –Teddy xx**_

I send my text and turn off my phone so Roxanne can't contract me. I shove my phone back inside my pocket and climb out of my car and walk back up to the house. I throw the front door open and kick it closed with my foot. I walk into the living room and spot Phoebe and Amy sitting on the couch. Amy is painting Phoebe's toenails a bright pink and it is nice to see that my baby sister has finally made a friend. Amy looks distant as she paints Phoebe's toenails.

"What's wrong Aims?" Phoebe asks and gives her a concerned look.

Amy shakes her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Nothing my head is just in the clouds I guess."

"Don't worry ladies I am here now and I will keep you both entertained." I yell in a fake superhero voice. Phoebe rolls her eyes but Amy gives me a broad grin. That's what I wanted to see.

I jump in-between them on the couch and get comfy. Phoebe huffs and moves her leg away and Amy can't seem to remove the smile that is on her face. I know at that very moment that I can't just give up; she will crack and realize that she wants to be with me and I have to wait for that moment and grab it with two hands. I have to break up with Roxanne which shouldn't be too hard. Then is the task of telling my parents and friends but they can like it or lump it if you ask me, their opinions don't really mean shit to me. Finally I make it my life goal to make her happy and be her dream guy.

But before all that can happen I have to do the hardest task of my entire life. I have to make Amy Harrison mine and that isn't going to be easy.

**My week was really busy but I actually have a week off school now so updates should be every few days. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this update and don't forget to review. **


	8. It's a make or a break

**You all should already know how much your reviews mean to me; the world! This chapter is for you guys. My reviewers that keep my fingers to my keyboard! It's weird to think that I have almost got 200 reviews and I haven't even written my 10****th**** chapter yet. I never thought it would get this much love and attention; it's amazing and you are all amazing.**

**Also thank you so much to the people who said I am a good writer. I love you guys so much! My own English teacher doesn't think I am a good writer. She has her favourites and I am not really one of them. We had to write a short story once and she just look at my work and nodded at it, then she moved onto any other persons work. She didn't say anything about my work.**

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

Me, Teddy and Phoebe all sit in the living room watching _Twilight, _which of course was Phoebe's choice. I have never seen this movie before but I have heard a lot about it. I really wanted to get stuck in and really get into the move but I couldn't. It's hard to pay attention to the movie when I have Teddy sitting right next to me making silly little comments and asking questions which I have no idea how to answer. What gets me the most is that he seems to be whispering all these things to me and leaving Phoebe out of it; but wouldn't he rather annoy us both?

The scene when Bella walks in front of the fan and Edward hides his nose like he can smell something comes on and Teddy just can't help himself. He leans over right next to my ear so only I can hear him.

"She's shit herself and he's going to throw up. That's why he's covering his nose." He says it in a fake serious tone which makes me turn and grin at him. He smirks back at me and I feel something change inside of me. It's not the first time this has happed but this time it is stronger, almost to the point where my breathing picks up speed. He moves back into the middle and I feel a strange loss, like I just want him to be pressed up against me again. I miss his warmth and the smell of his aftershave.

I can't help myself and the need to be near him again. I learn over to him and place my mouth right next to his ear. He lets out a shiver and tenses slightly, what's his problem?

"Or she could be on her period and he is hungry; Blood lust." My lower lip scrapes over his ear lobe as I say _lust _and I hear a low growl come from within Teddy's throat. My throat goes dry after he growls; and I suddenly need a drink. I move and get up off the couch to get a drink of water from the kitchen. I am just about to walk out of the room when I hear Teddy call my name.

"Yeah?" I say and spin around to look at him.

"Where are you going?" He asks in a husky voice.

"The…um, kit…kitchen." I stutter and he gives me his award winning smirk. My legs feel like jelly and I don't want to move just in case I fall over. I look down at my shoes studying them; I always seem to wear these converses out of all of the other shoes Christian decided I needed to own.

I suddenly see a pair of dirty white vans and I know that Phoebe only ever wears high heels or flats; she is kind of a girly girl. I slowly move my eyes up taking in his clothing. He's wearing white dirty vans, dark blue jeans that hang on his hips and a dark grey V-neck which hugs his muscular body just right. His muscles look natural they aren't too much and he is quite lean; the same body structure as his father. I wonder if they used to work out together. His arms look so strong like they could just pick you up and fuck up against a wall. I have heard that saying a lot and I never understood it until now. Then images of Teddy picking me up and fucking me against the wall behind where I stand, while Phoebe watches _Twilight _just a few feet away flood my mind. I blush and drop my gaze from his arms and onto the floor.

"I love that blush." He whispers and I feel a pull in my stomach. What is going on with me? Am I sick or something?

"Thanks," I mutter and turn on my heels walking out of the room. I feel his eyes on my back but I don't turn around. I can't turn around. If I turn around it will be game over and I can't risk what I need the most for a guy that could make or break me.

_**6:00pm. Amy's P.O.V**_

We all sit at the table eating dinner like any normal family. Christian is the head of the table and he is talking about work; some woman who works for him fucked up big time and he is really pissed off. He's been ranting about it for the last ten minutes but I zoned out after about two, it wasn't because I wanted to zone out but I got trapped watching Teddy's perfect mouth as he eats the meal Mrs. Taylor prepared for us. Mrs. Taylor is one hell of a cook, her food is always mouth-watering and it always fills you up nicely.

While watching Teddy's mouth move I was in my own world. He suddenly mouths 'Hello' and I look up into his amused blue eyes; shit I have yet again been caught. I blush and look down at my empty plate. I don't really take my time when it comes to eating; I want to get it over with as quick as possible so I don't get reminded of my old meals. Angel and Ken would never be in so I would have to feed myself on whatever I could find. Remembering all this makes me frown, what did I ever do to deserve all that? What would have happened if Angel hadn't killed herself? Would I still be with her? Would Ken have turned me into a little version of my mother?

I feel someone brush their leg against mine and I don't think much of it until it happens again. I shake my head and look under the table. To my surprise I spot that it is in fact Teddy's leg brushing against me. I sit upright and straighten trying my best to look unfazed by his contract. I don't look at Teddy but I can feel his eyes on me as I look at my fork for a distraction. I hear him sigh but I don't move my eyes away from my fork. Suddenly I feel a buzz in my jean pocket and I know that it is my blackberry. I lean to my left a little and dig for it in my pocket. I wonder who the hell it could be.

It's Teddy.

_**What's wrong? **____** -Teddy**_

Oh, he put a sad face at the end of his text. I look up to try and meet his gaze but he seems to be lost looking down at his phone screen. I decide to type him a quick reply.

_**I was just thinking about stuff, that's all. –Amy x**_

I didn't know if I should have sent him a kiss or not but then again it's harmless. It's only a little _x_ at the end of a conversation and it means nothing to most people. My phone buzzes again and I quickly open my message.

_**What kind of stuff were you thinking about? Would you like to talk about it later on? –Teddy x **_

He sent me a kiss back! I don't know why I feel all giddy but I really can't fight the smile that breaks out onto my face. Jesus, I should really get a grip but I can't, he sent me a kiss back. I look at him again and this time he is smirking at me. I tried to forget about what happened in the car. He moved in to kiss me and if Phoebe didn't show up I would have allowed him to be my first kiss. Damn, I'd let him be my first everything. He is the wrong that seems so right.

"How was that place today Amy?" I hear Ana's voice cut through my thoughts.

I shake my head and look at her. She has a warm loving smile on her face and I mirror her smile right back at her. I shift my gaze to Christian who has a small smile on his face. He is a very controlled man. His only weakness seems to be his family and sometimes he looks at me like he knows. Like he knows how I feel and what I have been through. But wasn't he born into a loving family that took care of him? How could he possibly know my pain?

"Amy?" Ana says and I shake my head again.

"I didn't like it," I mutter. "I don't want to go back."

"What happened?" Christian asks and I quickly glance at him. I seem to have his full attention now.

I shrug. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"What happened sweetie?" Ana cuts in and I feel her hand on top of mine.

I open my mouth to speak but Teddy cuts me off. "Can't you just send her to Flynn? He'd be better for her."

I raise an eye brow at him. "Who's Flynn?"

"My therapist," Christian mutters and suddenly the entire mood has changed. Why does Christian have a therapist? What's his story?

The silence that creeps on us is deadly. It's so quite that you could hear a pin drop. I don't like this silence and I look at Teddy who gives me a small smile and I feel myself relax a little. His smile seems to calm me and I look at Christian who seems to be looking at the table for some kind of clue. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"What is with that uniform in my bedroom?" I ask and hope that it will snap Christian out of his thoughts. It works and he looks at me puzzled before he realizes what I have just asked him.

"You start at Teddy and Phoebe's high school on Monday. You will be a freshman." He watches me closely like I might explode.

My mouth falls open but I quickly recover and close it again. I will be going to high school like a normal teenager? I will be at a school for the first time in life. "I'm worried. What is nobody likes me?" I look at Christian who just furrows his eye brows for a moment before answering me.

"You will be fine. You are a smart girl and you are bound to make loads of new friends." I nod at his words and look back down at lap. Ana still has her hand on top of mine but I can't think clearly.

I will be starting high school and I have never set foot in a school before. Will people know about my past? What if nobody likes me and I don't make any new friends? What if I am the dumbest girl in all my classes?

I have so many questions but I don't want to know that answers. All I know is that come Monday I will be walking into a building which could make or break me and I am absolutely terrified!

**Only a quick update but I have a lot planned for my next one. Amy's first day of high school! She's going to meet Roxanne and they don't really get on best terms with each other.**

**Please review it would mean a lot to me. You all know how it makes me update quicker. I would normally update once a week or something but you all have me doing it twice. If I get a great response you can all expect an update before the weekend or on Saturday.**


	9. First impressions are golden

201 reviews and I haven't even written my 10th chapter! You guys are amazing! We are going to get a look at a jealous and protective Teddy in this chapter.

Enjoy.

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

I look into my full body mirror and I can see my scars perfectly, the skirt is too fucking short and I have scars all over my right thigh. This is just fucking perfect! All the students and teachers are going to see these and I can only guess they won't be friendly about my need to find control. I don't regret what I used to do. It gave me the control I needed the most and even though I will have these for the rest of my life I really don't mind. They tell a story of a girl who was too broken and lost all control of her life, so she used to drag a razor across the soft skin of her thigh to find that control. When her blood started to surface and run down her thigh, she got her control and another scar to tell her story. That girl was me, and these scars are proof that I thought for control I so desperately needed.

I didn't sleep a wink the last night and in less than an hour I will be walking around Yard Grant high school half awake, I'll probably look like a zombie. Yard Grant high school is a really expensive high school and only the rich and powerful teens in Seattle go there, I also think they have a scholarship thing but I am not really sure. Needless to say I won't be fitting in there. I can see myself sitting alone in all my classes and eating lunch with Phoebe. Even though Teddy said I could eat lunch with him and his friends I don't really want to be on the same table as Roxanne.

Just then I hear a knock at my bedroom door and I panic to find some pants to put on. I don't want any of the Grey's to see my scars. I don't want them to look at me any differently and if they see these they will only treat me like a baby, hiding razor blades and always keeping an extra eye on me. They probably won't understand that I haven't cut since my mom tried to kill me. My bedroom door opens and Phoebe quickly steps inside while I stand awkwardly in front of my bed. I hear the door close behind her. I look down at the floor as I can feel her eyes on me; I know fine well where she is looking and the thought makes me shiver. What if she tells?

"Do you want to wear a pair of my black tights?" she asks in a quite tone.

I look up from the floor and I can see Phoebe holding out a pair of tights for me to wear. I smile at her and take the tights off her. I toe my black flats off and quickly put the tights on. I am so grateful that Phoebe hasn't asked me any questions or been disgusted. She is a really nice girl and I am so glad that she is my new found best friend.

"Thanks," I mutter as I put my flats back on.

"No problem, Aims." She says in a cheery tone that makes me giggle. She always manages to find the brighter side of everything.

"About my thigh," I start. I need to explain it to her. "I used to um…" I am at a loss for words as I look at Phoebe who gives me a sad smile.

"I know what self-harm is. I'm sorry; I should have waited for you to tell me to come in." She mutters and bites her lower lip.

I shake my head. "No it's fine; I was going to tell you soon away. I'm glad you know because sometimes the need for control comes back and I end up cutting myself," I sigh and watch as Phoebe frowns. I continue. "I don't wanna do that anymore so if I need to talk to someone can I come to you Feebs?"

I watch as a tear falls from her left eye. Damn, that means I have seen or heard all the Grey family members cry and I haven't even be here for two weeks yet. I walk over to my best friend and hug her. She hugs me back and because she is shorter than me I can rest my chin on top of head. She sobs quietly as I hold her, I can feel my own eyes fill with tears and it annoys me. Why the hell am I crying? Phoebe pulls back and looks at me.

"I would like nothing more than to be the person you come to. You can count on me." She smiles and I can't help but smile back down at her.

I shake my head and laugh to myself. "I don't know why I am crying."

Phoebe giggles. "Because you care, you aren't an ice queen, you know."

"Whatever," I stick my tongue out at her. She giggles and sticks hers out at me.

It's at that moment I realize that Phoebe isn't my best friend. She isn't just a friend to me anymore…she's my sister.

**I picked up **my timetable from the Principal's office. Mr. Oliver is a warm friendly guy. He looks to be in his late fifties and has greyish black hair, and his eyes are an almost black brown but his personality is great. We talked for a moment as he looked for my timetable in his drawers. He told me that Teddy is a great football player and since he has joined the team they haven't lost a game once. He then went on to tell me that Phoebe is the schools brainbox; she's won many of awards for her skills in maths and science. Both Grey children have given this school something and I know fine well that I won't be able to do jack shit compared to them. I'm no football player or the schools brainbox, I'm just a kid that comes from a broken family and now lives with one of Seattle's most power fullest families.

I walk into my first lesson which just so happens to be math, god I suck at math. I look at the teacher and the prick looks me up and down like I a scum or something. I glare at him and he gives me a degusted look, oh this fucker is going to pay! I open my mouth to snap at the asshole but I stop when I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder. The rest of the class gasp and my math teacher straighten in his seat, someone has this fucker scared. I turn and look up to see Teddy glaring at my teacher. He has a face like hell and to know that he is looking at my teacher like this for me. I can't believe he is looking out for me; he is such a nice guy!

"What seems to be the problem here Gavin?" Teddy asks with an eye brow raised. The rest of my class are deadly silent and when I glance at my teacher he is studying his watch not even looking at Teddy.

"Nothing, Theodore." He mutters and I can't help but chuckle. What a pussy!

I look back at Teddy who is smirking down at me. "Is there a problem here Amy?"

I grin up at him. "It's nothing I can't handle myself Teddy. Thanks anyways."

He rolls his eyes playfully. "Are you going to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" He looks exited and I don't want to make him frown.

"Maybe. What lesson have you got now?" I ask changing the subject.

He thinks for a moment before he answers. "Crappy Art with Miss. Baker, but luckily she always wears low cut tops so you can see her boobs." All the boys in my class chuckle to themselves and Teddy turns his attention to them. "You guys just have to wait till you see Miss. Baker she has to be the dumbest thing around and she always has her tits out of her top." He grins at the class and they all cheer and whistle. It's like he is their king and what he says goes.

Damn these kids are easily amused. The girls in my class all look at Teddy like he is a god or something. Their eyes are wide and they are hanging onto his words like he about to tell them something life changing. I roll my eyes at them and look at Teddy who is smirking down at me. I try and glare at him but fail.

"What are you smirking at?" I giggle at him.

He leans down right next to me. "Are you really jealous of those other girls? I get that shit all the time and do you want to know something?" his voice is smooth and seductive. He's whispering so only I can hear him.

"What?" I breathe.

I can feel his smile as he continues to whisper in my ear. "None of them have caught my eye like Amy has. She's the only one I think about now, damn, even porn doesn't do it now."

I feel something twist in my stomach and I know I am jealous. I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from snapping at him. I take a deep breath before speaking again. "Why don't you tell her that then? You are telling the wrong Amy."

He sighs and it's like he is frustrated and I am a big idiot. "Amy, how can't you see that-"

"Out Theodore, I need to start my lesson." My math teacher cuts him off.

Teddy straightens up and glares at my math teacher. "Fine," he spits then turns to me. "We will talk about this later okay?"

"Yeah," I nod and give him a small smile.

He smirks at me and I feel my heart flutter. He leaves the room and suddenly my teacher looks at me differently. He seems to look at me with more respect.

"You may sit in any of the free seats." He mutters and hands me a book.

"Thanks," I grumble and take the book from him. I head to a seat right at the back and sit down. This is going to be a long day.

**I quickly rush **out of my math classroom. A whole hour of learning about fractions and all I could think about was what Teddy had said to me. What did we have to talk about? Why can't he just tell Amy how he feels? I'm pretty sure she would feel the same way about him. He's beautiful and doesn't every girl in this building have a crush on him, except Phoebe and me…well I don't know how I feel about him. Only that everything seems better when I am with him, I feel safer and my heart seems to flutter. Damn, this must be what it is like to have a crush on someone. Why does it have to be him? He's Christian and Ana's son and Phoebe's brother, I treat Phoebe like she is my sister yet I have a crush on her older brother. What the hell is wrong with me?

It's then that I realize that my math teacher Gavin or Mr. Wilson must be Teddy's teacher too; so he must know Amy Cub. I turn on my heels and take a few steps towards Mr. Wilson's door. I watch from the door way as he looks inside some textbook. I clear my throat and he looks up at me.

"Excuse me sir but do you teach Theodore Grey?" I ask in an innocent tone.

He eyes me closely like I might attack him. Finally he gives me the answer that I want to hear. "Yes, I've taught Theodore since he was a freshman."

I nod at his words. "Do you know Amy Cub?" I blurt out.

He looks at me like I am crazy. Oh god what is it? He eyes me again before answering. "There is nobody in this school called Amy Cub. Are you sure that was her name?"

I shrug. "Is there any Amy's in the math class you teach Teddy…um, I mean Theodore?"

He shakes his head and raises a brow at me. "There is hardly any Amy's in this school, and there defiantly isn't an Amy Cub."

I nod. "Thanks for your time sir."

He shrugs. "It's fine." With that he goes back to reading the text book.

I quickly turn and walk down the hall way. Teddy lied to me? Why would he lie about Amy to me? What is he hiding? The questions in my head are endless and there is only one guy who can answer these questions for me, but for now I have to go to History. I walk down the hall way some more and when I glance down to look at my timetable I hit someone. I fall back onto my ass and I let out a little scream when my behind makes contract with the cold floor.

"What the fuck?!" I mutter as I look at the guys pants. They have a big rip in them and his knee is bleeding. Now I feel bad. I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me up off the floor; they aren't even helping me up carefully but I can't complain.

"You should really watch where you are going." I hear the deep voice of the person I bumped into state.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm new here." I risk one quick look at him and my breathing dies in my throat.

He has dark blonde short hair; which has some kind of pattern shaved into it. He seems to be about six foot and is lean but I don't think it's because he plays sports. His fudge color eyes are bloodshot and I know that this kid is stoned, great my first time meeting a stoner and I had to bump into him. He seems to be kind of cute, but he is no Theodore Grey. His lip is popped and he has a bruise on his jawline. I look at his clothing and I can tell that he doesn't come from a rich family. His uniform is dirty and has stains on it. His used to be white shirt is kind of a dirty grey now, I look down at his feet and he is wearing dirty scruffy Nike trainers. His bag hangs on his shoulder loosely and he smells like weed.

"Typical rich kids," He mutters under his breath.

I look up at him and scowl. He narrows his eyes at me and I feel bad for him. Damn this stupid asshole and his eyes. "I'm not a rich kid," I spit and he raises his eye brow at me. I look around and see that it is just me and him in the hall way. Great, I am late for class. I turn back to him and he still has his eye brow raised but he has a small smile playing on his face. I take a deep breath and continue. "I am sorry I bumped into you stoner boy, if you would please excuse me I have to get to History."

He chuckles. "Stoner boy? I like it. And I have all the same classes as you. You were in my math class this morning but I don't think you noticed you sat next to me."

My mouth falls open. I've had a class with this guy already and I didn't even notice him? Teddy must have really fucked up my mind if I can't even pay attention to who is in my class. "I don't know where History is." I whisper and I hear him laugh again.

"I was going to skip that class but I might as well go now. I'll show you." He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. For a stoner he really is a nice guy.

Just then there is a gust of wind and the next thing I know stoner boy is being thrown up against the lockers. He lets out a low grunt and scowls at the person who threw him against the lockers. I already know who it was that threw him against the lockers; Theodore. I turn and see Teddy standing right next to me eyeing stoner boy like a wild animal. What the hell is his problem?

I rush over to stoner boy who is leaning against the lockers for support. "Are you alright?" I ask concerned by his breathing. Its heavy and it's like he is about to attack.

He turns towards me and his eyes soften. "I am now."

His words make me blush and I hear Teddy growl, I don't think he found stoner boys comment cute. I look over at Teddy and see he is heading right for stoner boy with his hands balled into fists. Suddenly I am very pissed off at Teddy. Who does he think he is? He can't just go around hitting some guy because he was talking to me! This isn't right, he has no right. I step in front of stoner boy like a guard I know Teddy won't hit me but that doesn't say he want push me out of the way to get to stoner boy.

Teddy stops in his tracks and I stare him down. "No," my voice is so clear and powerful that even I am shocked.

"What do you mean?" Teddy snaps and I am taken back. He actually thinks what he is doing is the right thing; well I am not stepping down.

"You aren't going to hit him. It's wrong." I feel someone snake their arm around my waist and I turn my head a little bit to see stoner boy glaring at Teddy. His moment isn't to gloat to Teddy it's more like if anything bad happens he's going to move me out of harm's way. I smile at him and he glances at me quickly and gives me a half smile.

"You are sticking up for Thomas Lorris? Are you crazy?" Teddy spits at me. I glare at him and its then that I notice Teddy's friends are standing behind him glaring at Thomas. Christ this isn't going to end well. I see a blonde girl standing right behind Teddy. Who is that?

"Teddy just leave it. We are going to be late for PE." The girl whines and Teddy turns to look at her.

"Who gives a shit about PE, Roxanne? Thomas fucking Lorris is talking to a _dear _friend of mine and you are worried about PE. The teachers fucking love me! They will let us all off and I am not leaving until I punch his fucking lights out."

His friends cheer and I hear Thomas scoff, this kid must have a fucking death wish. Teddy hears him scoff and starts stomping towards us, damn I feel Thomas quickly move me out of the way so I am on his left. I am stuck to the floor as Teddy raises his fist and goes to hit Thomas in the face.

"If you do that Mr. Grey you will be thrown out." I hear Mr. Oliver yell and I watch as he runs down the hall way towards us. I let out the breath I was holding as Teddy drops his fist.

Teddy turns his attention back towards me and his eyes are pleading. "Please stay away from him Amy. He is nothing but a hot headed stoner. Somehow he got into this school and he has done nothing but cause trouble. He's dangerous."

I look at Thomas who is smirking at me. He isn't even trying to defend himself. What is with this guy? "I think I can decide who I want to be friends with or not. Thomas has done nothing but been nice to me and if that changes and he becomes an asshole I will not talk to him anymore. But you don't have a say in who my friends are Theodore."

Teddy lets out a huff of a breath and turns on his heels without saying a word to me. "Come on guys, let's go to PE." He snaps and all his jock friends follow after him.

Mr. Oliver looks at me and Thomas for a few seconds before he speaks. "Seems like you have finally made yourself a friend Thomas; she just so happens to live with the Grey's. I know how you and Theodore don't get along so be careful." With that said Mr. Oliver walks back down the hall way towards his office. He didn't even tell us to get to class.

"Thanks, Amy." I hear Thomas mutter. I turn to look at him and he is smiling like an idiot down at me.

I smile at him shyly. "No problem, Thomas."

He makes a jokingly disgusted face. "Don't call me Thomas, just call me Tommy."

I giggle at him. "Okay, _Tommy._" I make sure to stress his nickname.

He smiles again. "Okay giggler we have to go to History."

"Whatever stoner boy," I joke and follow him down the hall way. It's good to finally have a friend who isn't perfect. But I can't help but wonder why Teddy hates him so much. What did Tommy do?

**The school day **is finally over and I'm sitting in Teddy's BMW. Phoebe is sitting in the back looking at something on her phone; she seems kind of different because Roxanne is around. Something is differently bugging her and I know she won't tell me until we are alone. Roxanne is leaning in Teddy's window talking to him about some science project they have together.

I can't help but think back and remember my day. I have all my lessons with Tommy and he sat next to me in each of them. I learned that he comes from a broken home just like I did. He lives with his mom who is addicted to crystal meth and his father is in prison for selling drugs. His older sister lives with her boyfriend and she never comes to visit Tommy anymore, which I can tell upsets him. He's been smoking weed since he was twelve and he is fifteen now. His birthday was earlier on in September. He spent his birthday looking after his mom who was out of her mind on drugs.

He left ten minutes early in our final lesson which was English, which Tommy hates. He's a smart kid and got put in this school on a scholarship. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I see Tommy coolly walk over to his car, it's like he hasn't got a care in the world. He's wearing a beanie and I can't help but smile at the sight of him. I might have a harmless crush on Theodore but that will never work out and he is kind of a jerk. Also there is no way he likes me back. I don't have a crush on Tommy but it is nice to have someone in your life that isn't perfect.

I watch Tommy as he tries to open his truck door. His truck is absolutely shit! It's a dirty red color and it's covered in dents and scrapes. His tires look flat and it doesn't even look like it can start up properly. He fights his truck door, he kicks it a few times and then it finally opens. I watch as he climbs inside and slams the door shut. He looks out of his window into the car park and then he spots me. He waves happily at me and waves his hand to tell me to come over. i look at Teddy quickly who is in a deep conversation with Roxanne and Phoebe is playing some game on her phone. It's now or never so without wasting another second I jump out of Teddy's BMW and run over to Tommy's truck.

"Amy. Where the hell are you going?!" I hear Teddy yell as Tommy rolls down his window.

"Well hello buddy." Tommy says smoothly and his tone makes me giggle.

"Hey stoner boy." I smile at him and he gives me a wink.

I look over at Teddy's BMW and he is yelling at Roxanne. "Move Roxanne I have to get out of my car!"

"What Teddy?" She looks confused. Stupid bitch!

"Fucking mooooove!" He yells at her again. This time she gets it and moves just the littlest bit. Teddy throws his open with so much force that it almost came off the car. The door hits Roxanne.

"Ouch Teddy man! You hit me with your door!" She screams and leans forward.

Tommy and I just laugh at them both, some couple they are. "Do you want a ride home?" Tommy asks.

I look at him and then his truck is this thing even safe? "Sure," I mutter and run over to the passenger side. The door won't open and I can see teddy stomping over to us. Tommy kicks the door open and it knocks me back a little.

"Sorry," Tommy gasps as I quickly climb inside.

I slam the door closed. "It's fine." I mutter just as Teddy steps in front of the truck. He's blocking our way out.

"Get out the truck Lorris." He barks and I have never seen him this angry before. He's such a control freak, he doesn't fucking own me!

"I'd rather not." Tommy calls out in a fake cheery tone. Tommy tries to start the truck up but doesn't work. He does it another two times before he sighs and punches the steering wheel. "Teddy, can you give me a jump please?" He's smirking at Teddy who is glaring at Tommy. I can't help but giggle at what Tommy just asked. Of course Teddy isn't going to give us a jump!

"Yeah of course bro, let me just get my car," he says in a nice friendly tone, he turns slightly and then snaps back around again. "Of course I am not going to give you a jump you idiot!" he snaps.

"Ohhhh someone is on their period." Tommy mutters and chuckles to himself.

"Guys can't have periods you fool. Do you have one like? I suggest you see a doctor about that." Teddy yells and by now everyone in the car park is watching us.

"The only period I have ever saw is your mothers while I was in-between her legs!" Tommy snaps back.

"No, Tommy don't say that." I gasp at him.

He looks at me confused. "Why not?"

"Ana's a nice woman, please don't bring her into this." I look at him and he gives me a curt nod.

"Sorry, I'll fix it." He mutters to me. "The only period I have ever saw was Roxanne's when I was in-between her legs. Then again, who hasn't been in-between her legs?" he calls back to Teddy.

"Leave me out of this you scruffy bastard!" Roxanne screams.

Tommy chuckles at her. "She is such a whore isn't she?" he looks at me.

I shrug. "I haven't fucked her before."

He smiles at me. "You and me both. I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole."

"Smart guy." I giggle and he gives me a wink.

"Hey Lorris," Tommy turns back and looks at Teddy who is glaring at us both. "Your mother is nothing but a druggie whore."

Tommy growls and I can tell he is pissed off, I suddenly feel really scared. I don't want to be in a car with someone who is this mad. As much as Tommy is a nice guy, drugs can change that. He is known to be violent and the thought makes me shiver. He finally gets the truck to work and floors it towards Teddy. Teddy stands there in shock before I honk the horn to bring him back.

"Teddy move!" I scream and as if on cue Teddy jumps out of the way. He drops his backpack on the floor and Tommy runs it over as we drive towards the gates.

"My backpack you bastard!" Teddy yells and then starts taking off his Vans. He then starts throwing his Vans at the truck; they land in the back after they hit off the window.

"I guess I have got myself some Vans," Tommy mutters and I wish I could laugh or smile but I just really want to get out of the truck.

"Can you pull over please?" I ask after sitting in silence for five minutes.

Tommy eyes me for a moment before he pulls over. I kick his truck door open and jump out. As soon as my feet touch the ground I feel safe again.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asks and I can hear the concern in his voice. He is a nice guy but I just don't feel safe with him.

"I want to ride home with Phoebe because she has to tell me something important." I shrug and Tommy buys my shitty lie.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asks while looking at the road. He seems pissed off but I don't know who at.

"Yep," I say in a cheery tone. I quickly grab Teddy's Vans from the back of the truck while Tommy isn't looking.

"See you later." He mutters and turns the radio on clearly to ignore me.

"Laters," I sigh and slam his door closed.

He quickly pulls out into the road again, and cars beep at him but he doesn't seem bothered. That boy is dangerous and for some unknown reason I really don't feel safe around him. Just then Teddy's BMW pulls up and I quickly climb inside the front. Roxanne and Phoebe are sitting at the back and Teddy doesn't even look at me.

"I got your Vans back for you." I mutter and hand them towards him.

He snatches them from me and quickly puts them on. Once they are on he turns and glares at me. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

I look down to avoid his cold blue glare. "I don't know. Tommy and I are friends."

He scoffs. "Tommy Lorris is a no good lying stoner. I want you to stay away from him. Do you understand? He's dangerous psychopath."

"Yes," I mutter still looking down. I don't get how Tommy is a psychopath. He seems pretty fine to me.

I hear Teddy sigh. "Thank you for getting my Vans back."

I peek up at him and to my surprise he is smiling at me. I smile back at him. "No problem."

I realized a lot of things today. Teddy rules the school; Tommy Lorris is someone I really don't feel safe around and Theodore was just be protective of me because Tommy is kind of hot headed. I know this isn't the end but only the start and one thing is for sure. I don't think I have seen the last of Tommy Lorris, and Teddy wont be very happy about that.

**So what did you guys think of Tommy? He's kind of…different. ****No ****relationship is going to happen between Amy and Tommy, Amy only has eyes for Teddy.**

**This is a supper long update and I am a girl of my word so please leave me a review and tell me what you all thought. **


	10. Let's go back to the calm

**Thanks so very much for the reviews everyone! :D**

**So I have school tomorrow and I don't think I will have the time to update until the weekend…sorry! I hate school so much, it's unreal. Anyway this chapter is for all of you to enjoy till my next update. **

**Tommy and Amy will become friends if Teddy likes it or not. You will all realize in this chapter why Teddy doesn't like Tommy. **

**Someone sent me this in a review: **_**I'm a little shocked that Amy isn't more like Tommy because they are both very similar as far as background goes. I kind of expected Amy to be pissed about what teddy said because her mother was a druggie whore too and she isn't all that different from Tommy because she smokes and used to cut herself even though it wasn't weed. And why does she stop cutting herself when she comes to live with the Greys? She has no idea how normal families work and when a kid is abused and starts doing stuff like that they don't just stop the second they get out of whatever situation they are in. Take Christian for example. And shouldn't Amy have more phycolocical/ emotional issues than what she does? Most kids who come from a background like her'd don't really want to talk about it or be affectionate/ intimate with anyone.**_

**Whoever sent me that I just wanted to say thank you for the review and you kind of jumped the gun on me; this chapter is the calm before the storm. Amy is going to have a really bad time in the next chapter. She isn't as strong as she wants to be. But I don't want to give anything away. **

**Anyway please enjoy and leave me a review. It would really make my day! And you all know reviews make me update quicker. I can't help it if I am a people pleaser. :D**

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

I sit in my bedroom doing my homework, I have only been there for one freaking day and my French teacher has already given me homework, what the hell? French is so hard to learn! I honestly don't see the point in learning it, it's not like I am going to be moving to France when I am older. I bite my lower lip and narrow my eyes at the writing in front of me, what the fuck does that say?! God this is hopeless. I throw my pen on my desk in frustration and decide to listen to some music instead. I put my headphones in and blast my skull with '_Pumped up kicks' _by foster the people, I love their music! I lean back in my desk chair and relax; who knew school could be this stressful? I drum my fingers on the desk in time with the music and think about how well my life is going, and it's all thanks to the Grey's. They are truly amazing people and I can feel free and happy here.

Suddenly my earphones are ripped out of my ears and my eyes shoot open only to be met by Mr. Over protective himself. I narrow my eyes at Teddy and he just smirks at me. "What's up?" he asks in a cool tone.

I roll my eyes at him and turn my IPod off. I spin in my chair to be facing his way. "The sky, the celling, the moon, the sun. The list is endless Teddy."

He chuckles at my sarcasm. "Good to know," he then turns serious and moves to sit on my bed. "I need to talk to you about something."

I nod and stand from my chair and move to sit next to him on my bed. "Shoot." I give him a small smile in which he doesn't respond to. Damn something must be up.

"Thomas Lorris is someone you really shouldn't be friends with," I bite my tongue to keep myself from snapping at him. He really doesn't have a right to say who I am friends with. He continues. "My friend has this girlfriend and Lorris put his hand up her skirt while he was stoned. He claims she came onto him but have you seen the kid? Nobody would want to date that! My friend was and still is dating that girl. Lorris flipped out when we told him that he was a dirty pervert and he started throwing punches. Needless to say he is a psychopath, Amy, I don't want you to hang around with him and get hurt."

I nod my head and he smiles, but his smile is short lived when I open my mouth. "Thank you for your concern Teddy but I can choose who I am friends with. I like Tommy and we have a lot in common. So I will continue to be his friend," his eyes blaze with anger and frustration but I don't stop. "If he does anything like that to me I will end our friendship but until that day you will just have to trust me on this one."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Teddy snaps as soon as I finish my sentence.

I sigh; damn he is acting like a seven year old. "No, I am not. I am still going to be his friend because I like him."

He shakes his head and looks away from me. "You are so stupid, you know that? You are just a stubborn little shit."

My mouth falls open at his words but I refuse to snap at him. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty stubborn."

He glares at me but I keep my face emotionless. "I can't believe this shit. His mom is a fucking druggie for Christ's sake!"

I can't hold it back any longer, he has crossed the line. "My mom was a druggie too! What does that make me Theodore?!" I yell at him.

He shrugs. "If you hang out with Lorris you will end up like her."

I can't believe he just said that! "Fuck you! Not everyone was born with a silver spoon in their mouths."

He scoffs. "You know nothing about me."

"I know enough and for what it's worth, you are a complete and utter asshole." His mouth falls open at my words that will show the bastard!

It goes silent for a while and I don't like silence. It's always hiding something much darker, everyone has a dark side and sometimes silence can bring that out. "Well, what would you call yourself then? Huh? You are nothing but a druggie's baby. That's all you will ever be. Being a whore probably runs in your family." And there it was. Teddy's dark side.

I feel my chest tighten at his words and unwanted tears well in my eyes. "Fuck off! You are a prick and I lying bastard!" I scream. I'm surprised Ana and Christian can't hear us.

"You are lucky my parents went with Phoebe to the hospital to get her cast removed," he snaps. "Also how am I a lying bastard?"

"Amy Cub isn't fucking real!" I spit at him.

He scoffs. "Well never. God how blind to you have to be? How haven't you realized yet?"

"Realized what?" I growl.

He sighs and runs his hands threw his hair. "Amy Cub was a lie because I didn't want to tell you the truth. I wanted you to figure it out for yourself."

I raise an eye brow at him. My anger is turned into curiosity. "Figure what out?" he doesn't answer me and I know I just can't let this drop. "Please Teddy. Just tell me why you lied."

He shakes his head and looks down at the floor. This is a first, Theodore Grey is being shy. "I can't tell you. You need to find out for yourself. Once you find out everything is going to change."

I think his words through. Why would everything change for me when I find out who has caught his eye? Why can't he just tell me? Why was he being shy? That's when it hits me and I gasp. He looks up at me and I just look into his crystal blue eyes. "Me?" I whisper.

He gulps and I watch as his Adam's apples moves. It's like everything has changed. He was right, he called it. I know that he likes me and the shocking thing is I am kind of flattered that he touched himself thinking about me only after knowing me for a few hours. The air becomes thick and we just look at each other for a few minutes. Neither one of us wanting to talk first. I bite my lower lip and his eyes darken. He looks…aroused.

"No," It's out of my mouth before I can stop it.

He furrows his brows and I see a flash of pain cross him face. "What do you mean no?"

"I don't feel the same way Teddy. I'm sorry." That has to be the biggest lie I have ever told in my life. What am I doing?

His eyes will with tears and it feels like someone is sitting on my chest, what have I done? "I'm sorry Amy. I shouldn't have been so stupid. Of course you wouldn't want me, I'm an asshole." A tear falls from his eye.

Before I can say a word to him he's out of my room and closing my door. No! What the hell have I done?! I sit on my bed disgusted with myself. I have truly fucked up. I lied to the only guy I have ever liked and better yet he liked me back. He probably would have wanted to date me and treat me right. Fuck! Tears fall from my eyes and I don't even try to wipe them away, I deserve my pain, I deserve a lot more.

I jump when I hear angry rock music coming from Teddy's room. The music is making the house shake and my skulls starts to hurt. My head aches and I have a pain in my chest; I can barely breathe or think.

I climb up to the top of my bed and let my tears fall from my eyes. My body shakes from my sobbing and I know deep down that Teddy is in pain too. I don't know how to fix this; how can anyone fix a mess like this?

I close my eyes after what seems like a lifetime of sobbing my heart out. Teddy's music stopped playing about half an hour ago after Christian yelled at him to turn it off or he will take his car away for a month. When Ana came to check on me I turned away and said I had a headache and that I was tired. Yet another lie I have told tonight.

I can feel myself drifting into a troubled sleep. I just hope I can wake up from this nightmare.

**Please don't hate me for leaving it off here, I have a plan and you will all like it after the next chapter. The next chapter is the big one. It will have pain and heartbreak but I am a sucker for love stories so there will be a nice surprise at the end.**

**Shout out to LilRuberntzzzzzz who got married and is having a baby! Congratulations and thank you for reviewing on most of my stories. :D**


	11. The storm

**I don't own anything but my characters and plot line. **

**School was super busy this week, I had homework and I was just under a lot of stress. I have time to write an update now and I would like to thank everyone for the reviews I got on my last chapter; they meant a lot to me. **

**This chapter isn't going to be sunshine and rainbows, it's going to be dark and Amy won't be the same girl she was in the other chapters; fun and carefree. She's going to be jumpy, distant, cold and angry. Yeah, our girl Amy is going to snap and have a fight.**

**WARNING:**** This chapter contains violence, drug use and self-harm.**

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

_It's cold and dark; I don't know where I am but I sure as hell know it isn't wonderland. This isn't a place where your dreams come true, you get your prince and live happily ever after. This place is a hell. Full of nightmares, pain and numbness, you could never be happy in a place like this. I can't see anything because of the darkness__yet I know all of these things. It's in my head so I can't say I am surprised._

"_You're an idiot." I hear a voice to my left mutter. It's a woman's voice, her voice sounds thick with unshed tears. Just then it becomes bright and I take in my surroundings. _

_I am in a dirty apartment room. The walls are a horrible dirty yellow colour; why the fuck would you paint a wall that colour?! I can smell cigarettes and I can see a bag of Coke Caine on a wooden table that seems to have a child's drawing marks on the light coloured wood. There's a smashed TV in one corner and a couch right in front of it. That's when I see her. She's so small and innocent; she must be about four years old. She's sitting on the couch crying her eyes out. Her dark brown hair is messy and has vomit in it; she must be getting neglected. I rage fills me and I rush over to the young girl and kneel in front of the couch where she is sitting. She smells like vomit and smoke._

"_Hey, are you alright sweetie?" I coo in a soft voice. She stops crying at the sound of my voice. I move her hands away from her face slowly and I gasp._

_She looks just like me! Her eyes are the exact same as mine and her facial shape is too. This is what I would imagine my daughter would look like if I ever had one. She's so beautiful and the thought brings a tear to my eye. How could anyone treat a child badly?_

"_You look pretty today Mommy." The little girl whispers and gives me a small smile._

_I gape at her but recover quickly and close my mouth. I give her a loving smile and I open my mouth to speak when I am suddenly thrown against a wall by an unknown force. I smack my head but I don't feel any pain. I can't move from the wall, it's like I am glued to spot and all I can do is watch. I don't have a very good feeling about this._

"_Where the fuck is she?!" I hear a voice I know all too well yell. I watch helplessly as Ken kicks open the front door and stomps inside. He clocks the little girl and I feel fear run through my veins. _

"_You're an idiot." I hear the woman's voice again but this time I see her too. She's on my left and she is practically a skeleton. Her hair is like the young girls and her eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep and drug use. It then hits me. That woman is me! I turn my attention back to Ken and the young girl._

"_You! Why haven't you sole us any food yet?! You useless brat." Ken snaps and strides over to the little girl._

"_Please Daddy. Don't hurt me." She whimpers. What the fuck? Ken is her father? No way. I would never be with him._

"_You didn't have a choice." Older me sighs._

_I turn to look at her. "What do you mean?"_

_Older me bites her lower lip and shakes her head. "Teddy moved on and you were so alone. Ken got out of jail and found you. He turned you into her, your mother." _

_Tears fall from my eyes. "This can't be. This is my worst fear."_

_Older me shrugs and turns to watch Ken yell at our daughter. He raises his hand to hit her and my mothering instinct kicks in. "Don't you fucking touch her! I swear I will kill you, you fucking bastard." I scream but Ken can't hear me and now the little girl can't. I turn to older me who is just watching as ken yells with his hand raised. "Fucking do something. Stop him!" I scream at her. _

_She glances at me and shrugs. "She's had worse beatings before."_

_I am_ _disgusted at her words. "What kind of mother are you?! You are meant to protect your daughter." I try and fight to get off the wall but I'm still stuck._

_Older me turns and glares at me. "What kind of mother are you? You are me. This is your future and there is no way you can change it."_

"_No!" I scream and fight more. I have to get out of here._

"Amy!" I hear Christian yell and my eyes spring open. I'm back in my bedroom and Christian is shaking me awake by the side of my bed. I look at him and I see that look of understanding on his face again.

"I'm fine." I breathe and rub my eyes. I glance at the clock its bright red letters tell me that it is just after three in the morning.

I look at Christian again and he is shirtless. His toned body has little scars on his chest, like cigarette burns. Who would burn him? I continue to look at them and I see him stiffen under my gaze. I look at his face and see the pain on his face. What happened to him? His arms stay to his sides instead of covering himself up. It's like he wants me to see them.

"What happened?" I whisper and nod towards the scars.

He gives me a sad smile. "I will tell you tomorrow. Right now you just need to sleep and get some rest."

I nod and he leaves my room but keeps my door slightly open. Once his footsteps disappear I jump off my bed and walk over to my door to close it. I close the door and breathe a sigh of relief. I turn my bedroom like on and as I step to turn around I stand on something pointy.

"Ouch, you bastard." I hiss quietly. I lift my foot to see what I stepped on and its none other than a stupid earing.

I growl in frustration and kick it into the corner; it moves quickly across my wooden floor and hits off a wall. I smirk to myself and but my foot back down on the floor. I look at my toes and smile. The apple green colour goes nice with my skin. Phoebe and I are such cliché best friends. We paint each other's nails, watch romantic movies, and eat lots of junk food while watching these movies. Phoebe also talks about boys while I just listen. Imagine how awkward it would be if I started talking about how hot her brother is with her. She'd probably think it was weird because we all live together. That's how Teddy must feel now. It must be weird for him because he opened up to me and I shot him down like the heartless bitch I am.

That's when I feel it. I haven't felt it in weeks but it's come back like never before, it's stronger and I'm weak. It feels like someone heavy is sitting on my chest and I can't breathe, tears fill my eyes and the numbness takes over. The thing is the numbness is the worst, pain and anger I can take but the numbness is something else. I start to breathe heavily and the colour starts to fade till my entire world is colourless. It's kind of like an outer body experience. I begin to walk like a zombie into my bathroom.

The next thing I know I have a razor in my hand and my pyjama pants are around my ankles. I move the razor slowly to a clean part of my right thigh, the part that has never been touched with a razor before. I press down and move it slowly across my pale skin. I watch emotionless as the blood shows and the weight off my chest has gone. I look into the mirror and I look broken.

"Why don't you take that fucking razor across your throat you useless bitch!" my reflection snaps at me. I blink a couple of times and look down at my thigh.

It's covered in scars and now I have a new fresh cut on it, but one new cut has never enough. It never has given me full peace I've always needed more. I repeat the act four more times, getting deeper each time. The blood runs down my leg and I smile to myself. This is who I am. A messed up girl who needs to cut herself to find peace.

And I don't think it will ever change.

**The Greys **are all eating their breakfasts when I come downstairs to join them. Christian is wolfing down his omelette; Ana and Phoebe are talking about some book. I look at Teddy who is just looking blankly at his bacon. He looks broken and I feel my chest tighten because I did that. I fucking broke him! I hurt the person I care the most about.

"Good morning Aims." Phoebe calls and on cue all the Greys turn or look up at me.

I give her a small smile. "Morning,"

"Your breakfast is getting cold." Christian mutters as he turns back to look at his paper.

I glance at Teddy and he is frowning at his breakfast again, I don't know if I can take much of this. I sigh and move to my place across from Teddy. I sit down and look at my breakfast; bacon, pancakes and an egg. It looks good but I'm just not hungry. I look at the food and I can feel someone watching me but I don't remove my eyes from the food.

"Eat." I hear Christian order.

I look at him briefly and he gives me a look telling me to listen to him. "No." I shake my head and move my breakfast away from me. I look at Teddy and he gives me a frown before looking back at his plate.

"Eat your breakfast or I will feed you myself. You are too skinny and need to eat." Christian snaps and I realize that this is the first time he has ever snapped at me.

I turn my head and glare at him. "I've had worse done to me." I point out bluntly and stand from the table. " I'm going to school." I dismiss myself and quickly exit the room.

I hear Christian yell my name but I continue out of the front door. He doesn't own me. I shake my head and walk out into the street never turning back.

**I made it to school **just in time and as I stand in front of my locker I realize just how tired I really am. After I self-harmed I didn't go back to sleep, I couldn't close my eyes in fear of going back to my nightmare. I grab my books and throw my bag inside. I glance down the hall and spot Teddy with Roxanne. They are cuddling and Teddy is kissing her forehead lovingly, I feel sick to my stomach and I slam my locker closed causing a loud bang. I watch as Teddy and Roxanne turn my way and look at me, I stare at them and they look back with different emotions. Roxanne's is smug and she is smirking at me, god would I love to smash her face in. Then there's Teddy who is looking at me with pain, sorrow and regret. I shake my head and turn on my heels and bump into something hard. I huff and look up at the person and I can't help the stupid smile that spreads across my face; it's Tommy and he's wearing that beanie.

"You've gotta stop bumping into me." He chuckles and looks down at me.

I shrug and smirk at him. "At least I keep you on your feet Tommy boy."

He jokingly glares at me and I giggle. "There's not one part of me that is a _boy._"

"You dirty bastard!" I laugh and go to punch him in the arm but he grabs my wrist.

"Not so fast Rocky." He smirks and drops my hand. He looks at me confused for a moment before giving me a pained look. "Are we friends?"

I furrow my brows. "I want to be your friend; I've never had a friend before."

He smiles at me warmly. "I wanna be your friend too and I haven't had one either, I'm kinda a loner."

"A loner stoner?" I chuckle.

Tommy throws his head back and laughs really loudly and freely. How can he be this calm and carefree when he is still living in a broken home? Maybe it's the drugs he is on. "That was a good one."

I bow and grin at him. "Why thank you Tommy."

He shakes his head but is still chucking lightly. "We better go to class or we'll be late."

I sigh and turn to see if Teddy is watching us but when I turn around him and Roxanne are gone. I nod my head still looking at where Teddy was a few moments ago. "Let's go." I mutter and begin to walk towards Music.

**Tommy and** I sit at a lunch table eating our sandwiches as we chat about _Nightmare on Elm Street_. Tommy and I both have a lot of things in common. We both love music, movies and the colour blue. He seems to know a lot about drugs and what it is like to be on them, I haven't told him that I was forced to take Coke at gun point and then again because my mother's pimp wanted to fuck me. I don't trust people that much but hopefully I will trust him soon, he seems like he would know what I was going through.

"No, once Freddy is in your dream you are fucked. He controls everything." Tommy sighs.

"You are so wrong! It's your dream so if you want to make some big fire happen that will kill or scare off Freddy you could. It's all about the power you hold." I mutter and bite into my turkey sandwich.

Tommy stuffs the rest of his cheese sandwich in his mouth while he talks. "You may have a point there but still what kind of movie would that be if everyone killed him after about ten minutes?"

I shake my head and smile. "You are such a pig," he snorts like a pig and I giggle. Everything he does seems to amuse me. "Yeah, I get you it would be kinda a shit movie if that happened."

"See I am not just a pretty face," I roll my eyes at his comment but he is good looking I guess, but he is just a friend. "Moving on to best Freddy; Robert Englund or Jackie Earle Haley?"

I scoff. "That's easy, Robert Englund. He is the only one that can pull off Freddy."

Tommy nods in agreement as I finish the last bite of my sandwich. "I agree. Jackie Earle Haley sucked at playing Freddy to be honest; it just didn't do anything for me."

Just then Phoebe walks over to the table and my eyes widen at the state of her face. She has a bruise on her left cheek with a big scratch on her right. Who the fuck did that to her?! I look at her in shock as she sits in front of me with a frown on her face.

"What the hell happened to your face?" I snap my anger at whoever hurt her slipping through.

She sighs and looks down at the table. "She broke my arm and now that I haven't got my cast on anymore she has begun picking on me again."

I place a hand on top of hers and when she looks up I can see the tears in her eyes. "Who did it Feebs?"

"Roxanne," she whispers.

I look around for the blonde bitch but I can't spot her. "She'll be outside watching the jocks practise." Tommy whispers to me and I quickly jump off the chair I am sitting on and head to the exit. This bitch is going to pay!

I walk across the football field quickly and Roxanne soon comes into my sight. She's sitting with four other girls and they are all drooling over the players. I search the guys practicing and soon spot Teddy running with the ball. I stand and watch as he scores, his teammates all run up and high five him. He's grinning like an idiot and I smile to myself, at how happy he is.

"What the hell do you want?!" I hear someone snap. I snap my head in the direction of the voice. It's Roxanne and she is standing with her arms crossed glaring at me.

I glare back at her and I watch as she shifts a little bit. "I know about what you did to Phoebe." I whisper coldly.

She smirks and I ball my hands into fists ready to punch her. Her group of sluts all walk up behind her and glare at me. "She had it coming."

My breathing is harsh and I shake my head in disbelief. "Why? Why her? She's such a nice girl and you are dating her brother who she is very close with."

"Because she's a freak, loser, weirdo, geek; the list is endless. Phoebe Grey is nothing but a fuck up. She deserved every beating me and my girls gave her."

I turn to look onto the field; all the jocks have stopped playing and are watching us. Teddy stands in front of them with a confused look on his face. I turn back to look at Roxanne who is glaring at me.

"People like Phoebe shouldn't even be known by the public. They are useless." Roxanne spits at me and I tighten my fists.

"People like you should be put back in their kennels, you dog!" I snap. I feel a sting across my cheek and my head moves with the force of her hit.

That was it. She had started the fight and I attacked her. I punched her in the jaw with my right fist as my left when into her left eye. I then kneed her in her stomach and she falls to the floor. On cue her slutty followers attack me. They pull my hair and slap me, but I fight back. Throwing my fists around hitting them randomly and kicking them wherever I can, rage is running through my body and the next thing I know is I am kicked in my back and lying on my front on the grass. They kick me over and over again, the kicks are weak but they are all wearing really high heels and the blows from them hurt.

"Amy!" I hear Teddy yell and I turn my head to the left to watch him and his teammates run across the field towards us. Roxanne gets off the floor and calls her bitches off me.

"I want the last hit on this cunt." She snaps and turns me on my front and kicks me in my ribs.

She grabs my hair in her right hand and is about to punch me in the face when some grabs her wrist. She turns to the person and gives them a shocked look. She lets go of my hair and I turn to see Teddy glaring at her as his other teammates block off her friends.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again! Do you understand me?!" Teddy yells and his face is hard with rage.

"Yes," Roxanne whispers and he drops her hand.

"We're over Roxanne." Teddy snaps.

Her eyes widen and she looks panicked. "Please, Teddy, don't do this to me."

Teddy looks at me briefly before turning back towards her. "I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you, Roxanne, we are done."

Roxanne drops to her knees as I stand up, I wince as a pain shoots through my ribs. "You are a whore Roxanne. Teddy deserves better, any girl would be lucky to have him." I look at Teddy and I give him a smile, he grins back at me.

She turns and glares at me. "Fuck you! You little bitch."

I shrug at her words. "Sticks and stones,"

She shakes her head and an evil smile spreads across her face. "You're going to turn out just like your mother, a druggie whore."

My eyes widen and I look at Teddy who looks at me with regret. He told her! I shake my head at him and run across the field away from him.

**I sit **in Tommy's truck as he smokes a joint. After I ran off the field I bumped into Tommy again and he took me to his truck, then we drove around for an hour or so; finally we ended up outside my house. After my rant to him we sat in a silence until he pulled out a joint. He smokes it calmly and I can feel anger will running through me. How could he tell her that? He had no fucking right!

"Here, smoke some of this I feel greedy." Tommy sighs and hands me the joint. I study it in my hand and I hear Tommy chuckle at me. "It isn't gonna tell you the cure for cancer but I will make you feel better, just try it."

I shrug and take a drag from the joint. It fills my lungs and then the truck when I exhale. I take a few more off before handing it back to him. "Thanks, stoner boy."

He scoffs. "No problemo stoner girl." I giggle his words.

Everything seems better now and I feel more carefree, I guess this is how Tommy feels all the time. I rest my head on his shoulder and he rests his head on top of my head. We sit in comfortable silence stoned and without a care in the world.

"It's my birthday on Thursday." I whisper.

Tommy doesn't answer right away and I know he is thinking about something. "What day is it today?"

I giggle at him. "Tuesday 2nd October."

He nods. "Okay, I'll get you something."

"No, you don't have to get me anything but I do want to hang out with you that day." I sigh.

He shakes his head. "We can hang out but I am defiantly getting you something."

I sigh in frustration. "You don't have to get me anything."

"I know but I just want to get you something."

"Fine," I breathe. "Have you even got a licence?"

"Nope and I don't plan on getting one." Tommy chuckles and I giggle along with him.

We sit in silence again and it gives me time to think about things. Christian and Ana are going to be pissed that I got into a fight on my second day. Hopefully if I tell them what Roxanne was doing to Phoebe they won't be too mad. Teddy told Roxanne about me and I dread to think about what else he told her. Maybe they laughed about me, what if this is all bet he made with his friends? Fuck the messed up girl he is living with for twenty bucks or something. My stoned mind is playing tricks on me; it's making me over think things.

A car pulls up and out steps Teddy and Phoebe, their home early from school. Shit Tommy and I are stoned, Teddy is going to freak.

"Where is the joint?" I ask panicked as I sit up straight.

Tommy shakes his head. "We smoked that fucker a long time ago."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "I better go. Will you be okay to get home?" I ask as I kick his door open and stubble out.

"Or course, see you later buddy."

I smile at him. "Laters stoner buddy." I slam his door closed.

I turn to come face to face with a very pissed off Theodore Grey. Shit! This isn't good.

**If I get a great response you can all get an update by Tuesday no matter what happens, homework or not. **


	12. The bipolar stoner

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! You all deserve this chapter from me, even though I really should be doing my Spanish homework. But I'd rather be doing something I like. :D **

**Yeah, I am from England. So some of my words might be different but I'm trying my best to seem American. Is it working? xD**

**I love how someone reviewed saying **_**ITS TUESDAY!hope you update! **_**Who ever said that I want to thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy. :)**

_**cora1996: Thank you so much for your review! I got it while I was writing this update and it made me smile. That's actually one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me and I thought it deserved a reply from me. I hope you enjoy this update! :) x**_

**Anyways, I realized a lot of you liked the change in Amy. I agree it does seem fitting but the way I'm going to write Amy is that she doesn't want to be a drag and bring people down so she just acts like she is fine and happy. But our boy Teddy sees right through that crap, he's the only one that can save her…I'm stopping there before I give too much away. Also Amy will have a round 2 with Roxanne, but come on to all those people who said she should have won. It was five against one; of course she put up a pretty good fight but she isn't Wonder woman. **

**One last thing before my update; after everyone wants something good (sexual) to happen with Teddy and Amy I'm going to make them kiss in this update. That's all you are getting so far because I have some really nice love scenes for them. Also a few sex scenes too but those will be a little bit later on. Maybe Teddy will be a bit more like his father then you all thought…**

**Anyways that's my rant and teasing over and done with. I hope you all enjoy.**

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

I look at Teddy and my vision starts to blur and become fuzzy, holy fuck I'm totally out of it. Even in my stoned state I can still tell that Teddy is furious with me, oh well, something's never change I guess. I drink him not caring that he is looking right at me; I want him to watch me check him out maybe it will show how I really feel about him. I start at his feet; he's wearing his black Vans with his school uniform. The uniform is just simple dress pants and a white shirt, with a tie. Mines just a white shirt, black skirt and I wear tights but most girls choose not to. That seems pretty slutty if you ask me, the skirts just make is past their asses and I could never seem myself walking around like that. I'm pretty sure they make them that short which just disgusts me, do they have any shame?

I continue to rake my eyes over Teddy's body slowly until I look dead into his angry blue eyes, he seems to be still angry but I can see the lust in his eyes. I bite my lower lip and that's when I hear a growl come from within Teddy's throat, hmmm I like that sound. We stay that way, just looking into each other's eyes for a few blissful seconds.

"You gave Roxanne a black eye and you cracked her jaw." Phoebe practically and I break eye contract with Teddy to look at her.

"No fucking way?!" I grin at her and she beams back at me nodding.

"You totally showed her, Aims, you're the best!" Phoebe screams and runs over taking me into a tight hug.

I look at Teddy, he seems terribly confused. "What happened?"

"She's a no good bully whore and no one messes with my sister." I blurt out and cover my mouth quickly. I step back from Phoebe and she looks just as shocked as I do.

It goes silent for a while before Phoebe breaks into a grin which I'm pretty sure is going to break her jaw and screams. "You just called me your sister!"

I shyly smile at her and shrug. "I guess you seem like one to me."

She takes me into another tight hug. "I think the same way about you too, sis."

I giggle and hug her back. "I could get used to that."

"This is all very touching a shit but what do you mean she is a bully whore?" Teddy snaps. I glance at him; he seems to be pissed off again.

I open my mouth to tell him but I'm cut off by Christian yelling. "You three get in this house right now!"

Phoebe gasps while Teddy rolls his eyes. "Mr. Control freak is in the building I see." He mutters and begins walking through the front gates.

**Teddy, Phoebe and **I all sit in front of Christian's big dark oak desk, why he needs a desk this big is beyond me. Christian paces around the room running his hands through his hair; he seems pissed off and worried at the same time. Ana is sitting on his desk watching him closely while biting her bottom lip. Christian suddenly stops moving and eyes her lustfully. He gives her a look at she squirms and realises her lip. I give him a funny look when he notices I was watching them, and to my surprise he looks amused and smirks at me. I don't know why but I smirk back at him before turning back around in my chair.

"Right you all know why you are here I take it," he starts as he moves to take his seat in front of us. "Roxanne Zane has a black eye and a cracked jaw. She claims Amy hit her because Phoebe told Amy a lie saying she was bullying her. Is any of that true?" he sounds so in control and business like, no wonder he is a CEO.

I decide to take control of this and talk first. "Mr. Grey it is true that I cracked Roxanne's jaw and give her a black eye but I had a good reason to. She has been bullying Phoebe and she is the reason she broke her arm. Roxanne thinks she runs that fucking school and I put her in her place." My words are slightly slurred but I don't think anyone noticed.

Ana smiles at me lovingly, she seems proud that I was protecting Phoebe but Christian just looks at me blankly. He narrows his eyes at me and I feel really uncomfortable under his gaze. Finally he speaks. "Have you been doing drugs?" he asks me in a stern no bullshit tone.

Fuck! I've been busted. I look around the room avoiding everyone's eyes. "No," I whisper quietly.

Teddy scoffs. "She got high in Thomas Lorris's truck."

I turn and glare at him. "You bastard." I hiss.

Ana gasps. "Is that true?"

I give her an apologetic shrug. "I'm sorry."

They all just look at me watching my movements. It's only then that I realize that I'm actually rocking back in my chair like a five year old. I shake my head and look at the walls, all the pictures seem to be moving and acting out scenes. Holy fuck this is scary! I look back Christian who now has his face painted like a clown and his suit is replaced with a clown costume. I start laughing loudly at him and pointing. He glares at me but I can't stop laughing. What the fuck is going on?

"What's so funny?" Christian snaps.

I shake my head and continue laughing. "You; you clown."

Everyone gasps in shock and Christian shakes his head in disgust. "Why wasn't she acting this way earlier?" he asks Teddy.

I watch as Teddy shrugs. "Everyone acts differently when they are on drugs. I guess they are finally kicking in now."

I throw my head back and look at the celling. Everything is great; I haven't got a care in the world. I then start singing _Sex on fire by Kings of Leon_ really loudly. My voice is really out of tune but I don't care. I stand up and start dancing as I sing.

"The dark of the alley, the breaking of day. The head while I'm driving, I'm driving. Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale. Feels like you're dying, you're dying." I point to Teddy and sing. "_Yooooou, your sex is on fire!" _I stop singing and do a bow.

Teddy's eyes darken at my words and in the blink of an eye I'm over his shoulder while he carries me out of his father's office. "I'm taking her to bed so she can sleep this crap off. We'll continue this when she isn't so out of her head." He calls back to his family as we exit the room. He walks up the stairs with me still on his shoulders. I place my hands on his toned back and feel his muscles move. Oh, how I would claw at this back while he fucks me…where did that come from? Since when did I become a walking bag of sexual frustration?

"You have a nice back Teddy bear." I purr as we make it to the top of the stairs.

He shakes his head. "Thanks,"

I look further down at his behind. It's flat because his pants are baggy; I bet he would have such a nice ass if he wasn't wearing these pants. I suddenly spank his behind as he carries me to my room. He stills and lets out a shuddering breathe, that just turned him on. "You have such a nice ass Teddy bear." I purr and to prove my fondness of his behind I spank him again. He growls and spanks my behind hard making me moan surprisingly. That was so hot! Who knew spanking could feel so nice?

He continues walking until he gets to my bedroom and opens the door. He steps inside and kicks the door closed with his foot. He drops me onto my bed making me bonce is the air a little; nothing like being gentle to a stoned girl. I look at him and gasp. He is breathing heavily and his beautiful blue eyes are dark with lust.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he whispers in a husky voice. "I need to go take a cold shower now so go to sleep." He orders and turns to leave.

I grab his arm to stop him from leaving me. "Please don't leave me Teddy. I don't want to be alone." My voice cracks and my eyes fill with tears at the thought of him leaving me.

He looks at me with soft eyes. "You will never be alone." He whispers and sits down on the bed next to me. He opens his arms and I climb inside. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head in the side of his neck. I take in his heavenly scent, and my body relaxes. This is where I'm meant to be; in his arms safe and sound from all danger.

"I lied to you." I whisper as the tears fall from my eyes. I guess I'm having a bad trip. One minute I was fine and acting normal; next Christian becomes a clown and I start singing Kings of Leon and finally I'm crying into Teddy's neck. I'm such a bipolar stoner.

"What did you lie about?" he asks softly as he rubs my back soothingly.

I take a deep breath. It's now or never. If I don't tell him now I never will and I need this, I need him. He's my safety. "Since the day I saw you, you caught my eye. Then when you opened your mouth I thought you were a jerk and your looks became nothing. When you got drunk and cried to me about wanting to be loved, my heart broke for you. You were so broken and sad, a part of me just wanted to hold you forever and keep you safe. When we fell out for those six days I didn't care but I realize now that I need to talk to you. I need to hear your voice or I'll go crazy. You are the most caring and nicest guy I have ever met."

He doesn't say anything but when I look up at him I see that he is looking at me with such intensity. My heart goes into my mouth as I look into his loving blue eyes. "What are you trying to tell me baby?"

The way he called me _baby _made my heart jump in my chest and I give him a shy smile while he gives me his famous smirk. "I think you know what I mean Teddy."

He shakes his head. "I wanna hear you say it. I _need _to hear you say it; please."

I take a deep breath and brace myself. There's no going back after this. "I like you too Theodore Grey. I pushed you away because I didn't think I was good enough for you, but I can't hide it. You have totally gotten under my skin."

He grins like he has just won the lottery. "Let me kiss you." He orders softly.

I nod and close my eyes waiting for him to kiss me. After a beat his lips are on mine and I just melt. His lips are so soft and sweet; I find myself kissing him back even though I'm pretty sure I suck at kissing. All too soon he pulls back from me and when I open my eyes to look at him his eyes are hooded and he looks to be as if he is in a daze.

"That was amazing." I breathe and smile at him.

"You're amazing baby." He smirks at me and connects our lips again.

The kiss starts off slow but soon becomes full of need and lust. His tongue brushes my lower lip and I open my mouth to allow him access. His tongue strokes mine as we both our tongues battle for dominance; I'm pretty sure I'm fucking up at this but Teddy doesn't seem to mind. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer and his hands find the small of my back to deepen our kiss. I shift so I am straddling his lap and he moves his hands down so they are now squeezing my ass; I moan into his mouth and I hear him chuckle.

"Theodore!" we both break apart when we hear Christian yell through the house. We look at each other none of us moving. My breathing is heavy from lack of air but I don't care; I just lost my first kiss _and _made out with Teddy. Nothing can bring me down from the high I'm on.

"You're a great kisser." He states and I blush.

"I thought I fucked it up." I mutter looking into his eyes.

He shakes his head in disbelief. "You where fucking great! Best kiss I ever had."

He grins at me and I giggle. I rub my nose on his lovingly and he does the same back. "What happens now?"

He stops his movements and leans back to look me in the eye. "I can't pretend that this didn't happen. I've never felt this way before, you make everything brighter."

"I can't pretend too so I guess we are just going to have to play this out and see where this takes us." He grins at my words and kisses me again.

"Theodore!" Christian yells again.

Teddy sighs. "I better go see what he wants. You sleep and I will come and check on you later, okay?"

I nod. "Okay."

I move off him and sit on my bed. Teddy stands and fixes up his clothes, hiding our heavy make out season. I smirk as he strolls over to my bedroom door and opens it. He turns to look at me once he steps outside. "I'll come and check on you later," he pauses for a moment before a cheeky smile spreads across his face. "And for what is worth, you have a fantastic ass baby." He winks at me before closing my door behind him.

I grin and flop back down on my bed, I'm on cloud nine. I did it! I told him how I felt and he kissed me; now we are together. I can't stop grinning to myself and I close my eyes with a big grin on my face. Nothing can get me down; or so I thought, but as soon as I drift into a sleep I'm back there. I'm back in my nightmare…

**Cliff hanger, mwahahaha, sorry that was evil of me but I have to do my homework.**

**So they kissed…what did you all think? Let me know. :D**

**Next chapter Amy will find out about Christian's past and have a nice surprise from our Teddy. **

**Reviews would be lovely and I just might update this weekend too for you all, because I love you all so much! **


	13. The truth is told

**Wow 321 reviews that's amazing, thank you, thank you all so much! **

**cora1997: Thank you! I'm glad your English teacher likes my writing because mine doesn't even notice. My Spanish homework is tough and I have an exam next week so it might be hard to update this story but hopefully I will find the time :) x**

**Enjoy everyone! **

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

"_Look at what the cat dragged in." Older me snaps._

_I look around my surroundings; I'm back in the apartment where I had my first nightmare, it seems dirtier now and has the foul smell of rotting. I look at older me and she is sitting crossed legged on the floor, she fixes me with an evil glare and I shift. Jeez when did I turn into such a hothead? The little girl, my little girl comes crawling out from under a table and runs over to me._

"_Yay mommy's back!" she seems so carefree around me and I take her in a tight embrace. Older me might be a terrible mother but I will die before I become her._

"_Yes, your stupid mother is back." Older me scoffs and lights up a cigarette._

_I glare coldly at her. "Put that out! She's only little, she shouldn't be breathing that crap in." I snap at her._

_The little girl hugs me tighter and I bend down to her level to study her more. She's changed. She used to have my blue eyes but now she has a different shade of blue; kind of like Teddy's eye color. I gasp; this is Teddy's and my child! I look at her hair and that has changed too, it's now dark copper like Teddy's but my little princess still looks like me._

_I pull away slightly and take her hands in mine to keep contact with her. "What's your name darling?" I ask softly._

_She smiles at me and giggles. "Alyx Theodora Harrison."_

_I furrow my eye brows and look at older me who is just staring blankly at the wall. "Theodora?"_

_She turns to look at me. "Theodora for Teddy, I couldn't name my kid Theodore after him so I settled for second best." She shrugs and continues to smoke her cigarette._

"_Where's Teddy now? Doesn't she see him?" I whisper._

_Older me shakes her head sadly and I can tell she is about to cry. "He left after he found out you were pregnant. He doesn't want to know us anymore, none of the Grey's do. They don't even know I was pregnant, Teddy never told them."_

_My eyes fill with tears as I look at my small child, she seems so happy to be with me; who couldn't love a face like that? How couldn't Teddy love this little girl? _

"_What happened?" I ask letting go of Alyx's hand to walk over and sit in front of older me._ _I turn slightly to look at Alyx who is watching me."Alyx, why don't you draw me a pretty picture?" I ask her softly. She giggles running over to her pens and paper to draw me a picture. I turn my attention back to older me who has just finished her cigarette; she pulls out another and lights it up. "Are you a chain smoker or something?" I ask disgusted._

_She glares at me but it is only for a second before she gives me a pained look. "What I am about to tell you isn't easy for me to talk about. I loved that man more than anything and he just left me when he found out about Alyx. I can't tell you what happens but it isn't pretty. I had Alyx when I was twenty-three and Ken found me when she was a couple of months old. He saved us but there is a price to pay for that; we become mom, we became a whore. Teddy has remarried now and his wife Hilary is pregnant with their son. He doesn't give a rat's ass about us." Older me bursts into heart breaking sobs and I feel tears run down my cheeks._

_I move to comfort her but in a blink of an eye I'm standing in a really big fancy office; someone has a nice job. The office has light and dark grey colored walls, artwork of famous buildings and some of dark looking flowers hang on the walls; they aren't creepy looking there just painted with dark colors. I turn around and I see a huge dark desk with a really expensive laptop on it but all that stuff is nothing compared to what I see sitting at that desk; Teddy._

_I walk over slowly and take in his appearance. His hair hasn't changed one bit, in fact, nothing has. He looks just the same as he does when he was seventeen, age has done him well. He's wearing a dark grey suit with a light grey tie; he looks so much like Christian when he wears suits. I sit down on the chair in front of his desk watching him as he reads a paper. _

"_Teddy?" I whisper but he doesn't look up, he can't see or hear me. I jump when I hear his phone ring. He huffs and picks it up without taking his eyes off the paper._

"_Grey." He snaps. Wow, come on, this is just getting freaky. "Cancel all of my meetings today and make sure you give those letters to my family okay?" he sighs and rubs his forehead. I look at his hand and see a silver wedding ring, I guess older me was telling me the truth he is married. He hangs up the phone without some much as a goodbye. _

_He just looks at the paper blankly until he bursts out crying and places his head in his hands. I stand up and walk over to comfort him; I stand behind him and cuddle him, he's so warm. I glance at the paper and my world stops. The title reads: __**Mother hangs daughter before committing suicide.**__ The title doesn't shock me but the picture sure as hell does; it's me and Alyx. Tears stream down my face and I drop to my knees. I sob my heart out and Teddy does the same; his sobs are muffled by his hands but I can see him shaking. I cover my face with my hands as I continue to sob. How could I do that? I would never hurt any child let alone my own. I hear a desk draw open and close but I don't look up from my hands. Then I hear it, __**Bang! **_

_I snap my head up and what I see is something out of a horror movie. Teddy's leaning on his desk face down in a pool of his own blood. I stand slowly and see the gun he used to shoot himself in the head on the floor. Sobs rack through me again at the sight of his dead body._

"No!" I gasp and shoot up in bed with in a cold sweat. My breathing is heavy and my cheeks are damp from my crying.

I glance at my clock and to my surprise it's just after three in the morning; what the fuck?! What is it with three o'clock in the morning? I turn my bed sit light on and I look at my clothes, I'm still wearing my stupid school uniform. I sigh and climb out of bed. I walk over to my walk in closet and pull out some light grey sweat pants and a black baggy t-shirt; I quickly put them on and climb back into my warm bed. After a few moments I feel bored so I decide to text Tommy to check if he's awake.

_**Sup dude, are you awake? **_

I send my message and set my phone on the bed next to me. It isn't long before he replies.

_**Yeah I'm wide awake stupid mom and her 'boyfriend' how are you feeling? ;) –Tommy**_

_**Alright I guess, I slept like a rock. Haha! How about you? :) –Amy**_

_**Weed will do that to you my child! ;) Mwhaha! I'm surprised the ecstasy actually let you sleep…oh well. I'm good now I'm talking to my stoner buddy. :D -Tommy**_

What the hell?! I never fucking took ecstasy with him! All I did was smoke some of a joint with him.

_**Dude I never took ecstasy with you! I'm pretty sure I would have remembered. –Amy**_

_**Jesus Amy the ecstasy was in that Vodka I gave you a drink of. I thought you knew. –Tommy**_

What! No fucking way. He put ecstasy in Vodka and gives me a drink of it without telling me? I am beyond pissed off. I only took a sip of the vodka after my fight with Roxanne and I big gulp of it when he wasn't looking. I never knew it had fucking ecstasy in it!

_**You asshole! You made me look like a fool in front of Christian and his family. I thought you were my friend! –Amy**_

_**Listen Aims, I honestly thought you knew! You seemed so mad and I just wanted to give you something to take the edge off. I'm sorry. –Tommy**_

_**Whatever. I'm going to bed. Night. –Amy**_

With that I turn my phone off and place it back on my bedside table, I can't believe him! I'm beyond pissed off. My stomach growls and I smirk, even my belly is mad at Tommy. I climb off my bed and head downstairs for something to eat. I walk into the kitchen and spot a sandwich on the counter; I guess that's my sandwich now. I quickly eat the sandwich and it's so yummy; even Mrs Taylor's sandwiches are out of this world.

I place the plate in the sink and turn to head upstairs when I hear someone playing the piano. I sneak into the living room to see who is playing that beautiful music. It's Christian. He's sitting in his own world playing some beautiful song that I have never heard before; I smile as I continue to watch him play, he's really talented he should be a musician. I walk slowly over to him and he spots me, he stops playing and I frown.

"Please don't stop." I whisper.

He smiles but it doesn't touch his eyes and he continues to play. I sit down next to him and watch as his fingers move gracefully over the keys, he's a natural. Soon the song is over and we sit in silence for a few moments. Its awkward and I can feel how mad he is at me in the air, I'm mad at myself even though I can't remember I thing I did after I stepped out of Tommy's truck. I remember getting high with him and the fight; drinking that bloody vodka and then nothing.

"What's that song called?" I ask. I'm tired of the silence between us.

"Bach Marcello; do you like it?" he mutters still looking at the piano.

I nod before I realize he isn't watching me. "Yeah, it's beautiful."

He looks at me and smiles. "I think so too."

I smile back at him, finally a smile. "I'd love to learn the piano, actually, any kind of instrument. Like the drums or guitar; there's just something about music, you know?"

He nods to prove that he understands what I mean. "I love classical pieces of music, I also like other kinds but classical is my favourite. What kind of music do you like?"

I shrug. "It depends on mood, but I like Foster the people and The Fray mostly. Actually The Fray's song How to save a life has piano in it. That's my favourite song."

"I'll have to hear it sometime." Christian mutters and he looks to be thinking about something. "It's your birthday tomorrow, are you exacted?"

"I don't know to be honest. My birthday was never a special day when I was growing up. My mom brought be a cake for my tenth birthday and Ken threw it away before we got to eat it." I sigh and shake my head to try to clear my thoughts.

"He's an asshole and you are never going to see him again, I promise." Christian says softly to me. His face changes and he looks me dead in my eyes, the look on his face tells me that it is very important that I listen to him. "I didn't have the best childhood. My birth mother was a crack whore and when I was four she killed herself but the damage was already done to me. I had a fear of being touched until I met Ana and sometimes to this day I still stiffen at sudden contact. See, she had a pimp and he used to put cigarettes out on me and beat me around. Grace and Carrick took me and made me the person I am today. I missed up from time to time and I still do, but nobody is perfect. I reason I nag at everyone is because food is very important to me. I was starved when my parents took me home, and I just don't want my family going hungry."

I stare at him for a few moments trying to think about what he said to me. He was abused just like I was and now he is this big and powerful man; I guess that was a big fuck you to his mother's asshole pimp. "So that's why you always looked at me like you understood?"

He nods. "Yes, especially the nightmare you had. I understand what it's like to be haunted in your dreams. Have you had another one?"

I nod. "Yep, it was the worst one so far."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks softly.

I shrug. "It was just me having a daughter and treating her like I was treated but that isn't the worst part of it. I killed her. I took her life and then I took my own; how could I do that?" my eyes fill with tears and I look away from him to hide the fact that I am crying.

He pulls me into his arms without warning and I rest my head on his chest cuddling into him. It's something that a father and daughter would do and I can't help but feel loved and safe in his embrace. "That wasn't you that was just the nightmare you had. You would never do that. You care so much for the people in your life; you got into a fight with five other girls to protect my daughter. Who by the way is very happy at the moment because you called her your sister; she's always wanted a sister and now she has one."

I smile into his chest. "Phoebe just feels like my sister now. I know we've only known each other for a few weeks but she is in my eyes my sister. Just like you and Ana are my parents, I just don't call you mom and dad."

He's silent for a while and I think I have crossed the line. I shouldn't have told him that, god I'm such a fuck up! "Why don't you call us mom and dad? We wouldn't mind if you did in fact I know Ana would be on cloud nine if you did." He chuckles softly and I relax at his words.

"I didn't think you would want me to call you that." I whisper.

"We wouldn't mind it; we already see you as our daughter."

I nod. "Okay, I just need a little time I guess."

"I understand but you are just a part of this family as anyone else." He says softly. "Oh by the way you can go to school tomorrow, Roxanne and her friends have been thrown out for a few days and the principle is a good friend of mine so he says he will let it go this time."

"Good, thank you." I sigh and close my eyes suddenly very tired. I listen to his heartbeat and I can feel myself drift.

"No problem." I hear him whisper before I drift into sleep in his arms.

**I wake up **in my bed. I glance at my clock its spot on seven o'clock; with a sigh I swing my legs off the side of the bed and climb out with a groan. I'm not a morning person. Just then someone opens my door and in comes a very giddy Teddy Grey. He spots me awake and gives me a broad grin; he closes the door with his foot and strolls over to me seductively. What the hell is going on? Didn't he used to hate me?

"Good morning beautiful." He purrs as he stands inches away from me. My face reddens at his words.

"G-G-Good morning Teddy." I stutter. I just want to kick myself; I look like a right idiot.

He grins at my words. "Are you suddenly shy? You weren't acting this way last night."

My mouth falls open at his words. We didn't fuck did we? "I can't remember anything from last night."

His grin falls and he looks sad. "You don't remember what you told me?"

I shake my head. "I don't sorry. It was probably just bullshit or something. I was pretty out of it."

His face hardens and he shakes his head in disgust. "So you lied to me?! You didn't mean what you told me the other day? I can't believe this bullshit." He snaps and turns on his heels leaving me confused about what just happened. He slams my door behind him and I jump at the sound.

Seconds later Phoebe comes running into my room. "Is everything alright sis?" she asks out of breath.

I smile at her and nod. "I'm just a little confused about what happened last night. I said something to Teddy that really got to him and I don't know what it is." I sigh and look down at the floor to avoid eye contract.

"Is that what he was smiling all day yesterday about?" she asks and I can hear the smirk in her voice. "He had the stupidest grin on his face all day after he came back from taking you to your room."

I snap my head up to look at her. "He took me to my room yesterday?"

She nods. "Yeah and at about eight o'clock I walked past your bedroom door and he was tucking you into your bed. He was being so loving with you, it was kinda weird because I thought you and him hated each other." She giggles. "And when he left he kissed your forehead and whispered something I couldn't hear and neither could you because you were out cold. I left before he did so I don't know what else happened but he seemed very loving towards you, it was cute to see."

I sigh in frustration. "I need to know what happened between us, Feebs, it's going to kill me if I don't find out."

She looks confused before her face lights up. "I know; why don't you check the security camera behind that picture?" She says and points to the picture hanging on the wall by my bedside clock. The picture is a beautiful blue flower and it's my favourite.

"That's a great idea!" I grin but then I realize what she just told me. "Wait, this room has a camera in it?"

She shrugs. "They don't check the cameras it's just in case you get kidnapped and we need to see what the person looked like that took you. We all have cameras in our rooms. There are cameras all over this house; expect the bathrooms."

I nod slowly. "Okay thanks Feebs."

She grins at me. "No problem sis. I better get ready good look with finding out what Teddy said to you." And with that she left me alone to investigate.

I don't waste any time in getting the picture off the wall and I spot the camera in seconds. There's a wire, I grab it and pull it until it reaches my laptop, that's one hell of a long wire. I put the wire in and turn my laptop on. I quickly dash to my bathroom for a pee and when I return my home screen is on and a file pops up. I click on it and lots of files with different dates pop up. I click on the one with yesterday's day and grab my headphones so only I can hear it; I place my headphones in my ears and click play on the video.

I skip the video on until I see me on my bed and Teddy standing in front of me, breathing heavily. I watch as I start to cry and he holds me, god he is such a beautiful guy. My mouth falls open at the part when I admit to liking him. We kiss and I blush like crazy; I gave Teddy my first kiss. Then we start to make out and I flush, I bet that was a great moment it's a shame I can't remember it. He leaves the room and I fall asleep. I skip on until he returns to my room and puts me under my covers and tucks me in. I listen closely to the words he whispers to me.

"I will always look after you. I will never judge or miss treat you. You mean the world to me Amy Harrison and even though I only meet you a few weeks ago I can't live without you. You have bewitched me." He whispers to my sleeping form before kissing my forehead and leaving me asleep.

I have tears running down my face and I use the back of my hand to wipe them away. I turn the video off and sit just looking at my laptop blankly. I have to talk to him! I need to tell him again, he needs to know! I unplug the wire and rush to hide it again. Once the wire is back in its normal place I hang the picture back up and rush out my bedroom.

I walk right into Teddy's room without knocking. He's sitting on his bed with his school shirt unbuttoned and his eyes are red from crying. He spots me and glares coldly at me. I kick the door closed with my foot so I don't have to turn away from him.

"What do you want?" he snaps and wipes his eyes.

I take a deep breath. "To tell you something, it's important."

He scoffs. "Is it another lie?"

I shake my head. "I'm not stoned so what I am about to tell you is coming straight from my heart."

His eyes widen at my words. "Okay." He drawls.

"I know what happened last night. I checked the camera in my bedroom and saw that we kissed and I admitted to liking you. That's why you were different this morning wasn't it? You thought I would remember. I also saw and heard what you said to me while I was sleeping," I stop to watch him closely. He seems guarded, like whatever I might say will hurt him. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I whisper.

"What are you trying to tell me?" he mutters.

"That I do like you, a lot actually. I meant everything I said even though I can't remember saying it. I never lied to you."

He stands from his bed and strides over me. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. I stand on my tiptoes so my mouth is only inches away from his. We look into each others eyes and I feel a pull deep in my stomach.

"You aren't stoned again are you?" he mutters.

I smirk at his question. "No. I just realized that I can't walk around pretending that I never found out," I lean in close to his ear and he shivers. "I want you to kiss me." I purr in his ear.

He doesn't need to be told twice his lips are on mine and I just melt onto his soft sweet lips, oh how could I forget a kiss like this? The kiss is soft and tender; I tighten my arms around his neck pulling him more towards me wanting more. He soon realizes I want more and pulls me more towards him and deepening our kiss. I run my hands down his chest and feel his rock-hard abs, damn he is sex on legs. We break apart out of breath and red faced. I look at Teddy and notice he is frowning.

"What is it?" I ask softly and place my hand on his cheek.

He sighs and looks deep into my eyes. "I'm technically still dating Roxanne." His voice is barely a whisper but I still hear him.

_SLAP _

**Sorry…but this isn't a Romeo and Juliet story but they will fall in love soon. I will explain in the next update why Teddy hasn't left Roxanne yet. **

**Reviews would be lovely and if I get a good response I'll update on Wednesday.**


	14. Addictions and tender kisses

**So I understand a lot of people were shocked at my last update, trust me I have many more shocking things to come during this story, but it would be kind of a boring story if I didn't put any twists and turns in it. I know this story like the back of my hand and I didn't **_**forget **_**that Teddy broke up with Roxanne after the fight. It was the best scene so far for me to write. I hate Roxanne but I need her in my story for this to work. She won't be around forever and we will finally get some Teddy and Amy time. Oh the things I have planned for those two!**

**cora1996: I wish you had a fanfiction account so I could just private message you. Haha! Anyway; I love writing but I don't know if I can make something of myself in that department. My parents seem to think I am a great writer even though they haven't actually read any of my work. Also I think I'm a little too young to publish a book. I mean I'm still in high school! :D x**

**suckman: Thank you for book marking me on your kindle! I will try my hardest to keep up. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to stay hooked. ;)**

**Guest: I'll never get tired of those reviews telling me what day it is. Thanks for the review and the reminder of what day of the week it was. ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews I got in my last update. This chapter is for you guys. Enjoy!**

_**Theodore's P.O.V**_

I clutch my stinging cheek. Damn she's got one hell of a slap. I watch her closely as she paces angrily around my bedroom; even mad as hell I want nothing more than to fuck her till she screams against a wall. Yesterday when she spanked my ass I could barely contain myself, it took everything I had not to fuck her against her bedroom door. When I spanked her back and she moaned I'm pretty sure my dick was as hard as a brick wall. Oh, what is this girl doing to me? She kisses like a professional and the way her body just melts onto mine is heaven. Why can't I just have her already? Oh that's right, Roxanne is the reason why. If Roxanne wasn't such a blackmailing bitch Amy wouldn't be pacing around my bedroom pissed as hell. Fuck!

"And you had the nerve to be mad at me?! You fucking ass clown!" she snaps at me as she continues to pace.

I sit down on my bed and look down at the floor. She's right I am an ass clown. I look at my wooden floor and scowl. Why does everything have to be so hard? "Roxanne is blackmailing me so I stay with her." I mutter is a weak voice.

Suddenly pair of feet with green nail varnish comes into my line of sight. I feel her fingers run through my head but I don't look up from the floor. She moves her hands down to back of my neck and my breathing quickens, shit I'm getting turned on and if she doesn't stop this I'm going to explode.

"What is she blackmailing you with?" she asks softly as her fingers play with the back of my neck, drawing soft patterns. I don't answer her instead I just shake my head and continue to stare blankly at the floor. She stops playing with neck and kneels down in front of me, Oh please god no; the things she could do while she's down there. I look into her eyes and I'm stuck in a daze, she's so beautiful that is should be fucking illegal. She should be locked away from other people and kept safe and sound in my bedroom. Yeah, I like that idea a lot. We could hide in my room; play video games and eat lots of unhealthy shit, and then we could fuck each other's brains out. I bet she would be fucking fantastic in bed, I bet she would meet me thrust for thrust.

Her eyes are wide and her breathing is fast, she's getting turned on, I can read this girl like an open book. She traces her fingers lightly over where she slapped me and I wince slightly, damn that's going to bruise. She leans forward and kisses my stinging cheek lightly.

"My forehead hurts." I whisper in a husky voice. Let's see where she will kiss me. She smirks at me before leaning forward and kissing my forehead tenderly. I place my hands on the small of her back and she gasps at the sudden contract.

I point to the nip of my nose and she giggles before kissing that too. Hmm I like this game. I point to my chin and she kisses that too. Let's see how far she will go. I point to the spot just below my ear and she kisses that but it isn't tender or loving, she's attacking my neck. She shucks and bites the spot below my ear; she places both of her hands on the top of my thighs, inches away from my stiffening member. She licks the spot she assaulted and nips my ear with her teeth softly.

I can't take it anymore and I grab her face with both of my hands and force her lips to mine. She's shocked at first but soon gets over it and returns the kiss with the same amount of force as me. I run my hands down her neck, throat and then chest before I grab her perfect breasts. She moans and I take this opportunity to stick my tongue in her mouth. She moans again before our tongues battle. I squeeze her breast which just fit into my hands, Mother Nature must fucking love this girl. She bites my lower lip softly and growl.

"If you don't stop I'm going to fuck you on my bed." I growl and move my hands to rest them back on the small of her back.

She places both her hands on my chest and leans close to me so our noses are touching. She smiles shyly at me and I realize she has completely given herself to me. She isn't hiding anything anymore because she likes me, even though I'm well...me. she moves her nose against mine and my dick doesn't stiffen because it's not arousal I am feeling, it's something completely new to me, something I have never felt before but it feels like my heart is going to leap out of my chest. What is this new emotion?

"Maybe I want you to fuck me." She purrs and I gasp. Where is that innocent girl gone who I was eye fucking when we first met. She's gone and in her place is a sexy powerful girl...but I can see right past it. She's scared of something but she isn't going to tell me. This is all an act and I can tell that she isn't ready for sex but she just wants to please me. The thought makes me smile but I'm not going to rush things with her. Only when I think she is ready will I allow myself to fuck her brains out.

"You aren't ready for that sweetheart. I'll fuck you so hard and fast you will be walking like a cowboy for weeks." I smirk and she hits my chest playfully.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes and pouts but I can tell she is amused.

Oh yes. I can see right through the mask she has made for herself. I can tell it's only a matter of time before it breaks and she is left wide open. And when that time comes I'm going to be the first person to pick her up again, because Teddy Grey isn't just interested in a fuck anymore.

**I sit with my **teammates at our lunch table. After my steamy morning make out season with Amy I have been on cloud nine, also Roxanne isn't in so that's just icing on the cake. I glance at Amy who is sitting at a table with Tommy Lorris, oh how I hate that fucking bastard. I mean Lorris is an asshole he's nothing but a stoner and drugs are bad for you. Also the fact that he gave Amy some drugs just pisses me off even more, how dare he? Phoebe is also sitting at the table but I don't feel threated by her, she's practically Amy's sister and I bet Lorris is probably looking for an easy lay. Well he's fucking wrong! Amy is mine and there's no way he's going to get anywhere near her in that department, I'll kill the bastard. Amy spots me staring at her and smiles sweetly at me, I grin back at her.

"Dude, are you going to that party or what?!" Freddy asks and I snap my head to my left to look at him.

"Sorry man I was in a world of my own. Yeah, I'll check it out but if its shit I'm leaving." I mutter.

Freddy suddenly stands and his chair falls to the ground. "Everybody listen up!" he yells and everyone turns to look at him as he stands with his hands in the air. "My boy Teddy Grey here is going to the super kickass party that lovely Evelyn Parrish is throwing this Saturday. So everyone please show up because Teddy is going to get totally drunk and you chicks might get laid! You all know how my boy here will fuck anything with a nice pair of tits and I tight pussy!" he yells.

Everyone cheers and whistles at his speech as I just shake my head and smirk, oh my god what kind of friends have I got? I look at Amy who I spot is walking out of the cafeteria, oh shit this isn't good. I quickly stand and run out after her. She's walking quickly down the empty hall way.

"Aims wait up!" I yell as I run down after her.

She shakes her head and continues to walk faster. "What have you come to get laid?" she snaps.

I growl in frustration as I push her into the janitor's closet. I turn the light on and I can see tears fill her eyes.

"Oh baby please don't cry." I coo and take her into my arms. I smell her and smell smoke. Damn she's still smoking. It takes everything I have not to snap at her.

"I just don't feel god enough for you. I mean have you seen the other girls at this school? They're all beautiful and I'm like a troll compared to them." She mutters.

I pull at her to arm's length and look her dead in her eyes. "Don't you ever talk about yourself like that." I scold. I walk her backwards and push all of the janitor's tools on the floor. They make loud banging and clattering noises but I just ignore them. I pick Amy up by the backs of her thighs and place her on the worktable, I attack her lips hungrily as I position myself in-between her legs. Oh if only we weren't wearing clothes. I hold her head as claim her sweet mouth. She moans softly when my hips buck against her.

"Yeah, that's what you do to me baby. Only you! No other girl has ever made me feel the way you do." I mutter against her lips. She moans closing her eyes before attacking my lips again.

I place my hands on the tops of her thighs and slowly move them upwards. She stiffens and stops kissing me, her eyes shot open, and she looks scared. She takes my hands in hers and moves them off her thighs slowly. Her breathing is heavy and I know it isn't because she's aroused, she's actually scared.

"What is it baby? Did I hurt you?" I ask panicked as I place both my hands on her shoulders.

She shakes her head. "No it's just me." Her voice is small and weak. Something isn't right here.

I look down at her tights, what is she hiding under there? She didn't seem to mind me touching her ass but when I touch her thighs everything changes. I look back into her eyes and she holds my gaze before dropping it, she bites her lower lip which makes my dick twitch. I can't let my need to fuck her right now get in my way of finding out about why she doesn't want me to touch her thighs.

"Do you trust me?" I ask softly as I grip her chin to make her look at me. She lets out a shaky breath and nods her head slowly. I move my fingers to the waist band of her tights. I slowly pull them down never breaking eye contract with her. She has tears in her eyes but she makes no move to stop me.

I look down at her thighs and gasp in horror. Her entire right thigh from where her panties are right to the top of her knee have self-harm scars on. Oh my god she's a self-harm addict. Some are old but I notice about four newish cuts and I feel tears fill my eyes. No, I have to stay strong for Amy. I can't let her see how much it pains me to see these on her perfect body. I look up to her face; she's eyeing me closely like I might just bolt out of the door and never come back.

"Do I disgust you Teddy?" she whispers in weak voice to me as tears slide down her face. "Is it repulsive that I hurt myself to feel some kind of emotion other than numbness?"

I shake my head my eyes never leaving hers. "No, baby, it's not." Her brows furrow at my words, she seems surprised.

I have to prove to her that she doesn't disgust me. I lean down never breaking eye contact with her and kiss her scars softly. She smiles lovingly me and ruffles my hair. I continue to kiss her scars to prove that they don't change a thing. I stop kissing them and straighten. She grabs my shirt and pulls me towards her, her kiss is needy and I can feel the emotion coming off of it. She needs me more than ever; I'm never going to let this girl down.

As I kiss her a million thoughts run through my head. There's no way I can deny it anymore. It's not lust or a helpless crush. I'm in too deep. I've fallen in love with this broken girl in less than a week. I don't know how it's possible but it's happened.

I'm madly in love with Amy Harrison and I can't wait to prove how much I care about her tomorrow when it's her birthday.

**Only a short update but I have to study please excuse any mistakes because I **_**really **_**have to study. See what you guys are doing to me? If I fail it's all your faults...I'm kidding! :)**

**What did you guys think? Please tell me in a review.**

**Also next chapter is Amy's birthday and I have a lot of things planned for it. :D**

**You will all just have to wait and see. How does an update this weekend sound? ;)**


	15. Birthday surprises

**I can't believe I have 400 reviews. It's just amazing! Thank you all so very much! **

**Okay I am so very sorry I didn't update on the weekend, I had loads of homework and I had no time to write an update. I got everyone's reviews and it broke my heart because I knew I couldn't update due to my busyness. The only reason I am writing this right now is because I hurt my ankle on Tuesday while I was playing basketball with my friend. I can barely walk so my parents kept me home Wednesday and today to recover. **

**This update is Amy's birthday and Teddy has a lovely surprise for her! Also it gets a bit steamy between the too. Amy meets the whole Grey family and there's a shock at the end. So, there's a lot going to be happening in this chapter. I hope you are all ready. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fifty shades of Grey of Grey or Ed Sheeran's song give me love.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

Today is my fifteenth birthday and I woke up to the pleasant surprise of Teddy lying next to me. He had a single white rose and I couldn't stop myself from attacking him with kisses. How the hell did I get a boy like that? The thought bemuses me but I'm not complaining he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I went downstairs after my morning shower and all the Grey's attacked me with hugs and kisses. Christian even picked me up off the ground and spun me around with him while he sung happy birthday. It confused me when I spotted that Ana and the kids looked totally bemused, like the Christian they know never acted like that. Well I for one love fun and carefree Christian way better then distant and professional Christian.

I'm brought out of thoughts about my morning when Tommy takes me into a brotherly embrace. I jump slightly but relax when I realize it is him. "Happy birthday, Aims." He mutters into my hair and I giggle when he tickles my sides.

"Thanks Tomo, and stop tickling me or I'll kick you in the balls." I chuckle at my lame threat.

He stops tickling me and steps back with his hands raised in surrender. "Okay, I'll stop but just put the gun down." He grins at me and stick my tongue out in response.

"Blow me asshole." I glare jokingly at him.

He smirks cheekily at me and I know he has some kind of comeback. "Actually you blow me and I'll eat you."

I scoff at his disgusting words and I open my mouth to tell him to fuck off when I am cut off by a deep low angry voice. "_Actually_ if I hear you say that to her again I'll fuck you up."

I turn on my heels and spot a very angry Teddy Grey standing behind me glaring at Tommy; jeez it's like watching some kind of manly standoff, Teddy's making a silent claim that I'm his and Tommy really doesn't seem to understand it. He must think Teddy is being an overprotective brother instead of a protective boyfriend-I think he is my boyfriend he hasn't really told me if we are a couple yet-who is looking after his girlfriend.

"I'd rather have her fuck me up." Tommy smirks as he nods his head towards me. I roll my eyes at him.

Teddy growls and begins to stomp towards Tommy with his fists clenched. I place both of my hands on his chest to hold him back. I feel his chest muscles tense under my touch but he stops in his tracks to look down at me.

"Teddy please don't he was only kidding. Please it is my birthday." I plead and look into his angry blue eyes. I hear Tommy chuckle from behind me and I turn my head to look at him. "You go ahead to French and I'll meet you there."

I give him a pleading and he sighs. "Whatever. I've got one of you presents in my locker," he stops and smirks at Teddy; I feel him stiffen under my hands and I hope to god Tommy isn't going to say something stupid. I was wrong; this is Tommy I am talking about. "And the other present is in my pants." He winks at me before turning on his heels and strolling carelessly down the hall.

Teddy tries to go for him but I hold him back. "I hope she likes small present's 'cause that's all you've got Lorris!" he yells and I can't help but smirk at his comment.

"That isn't what Amy said last night!" Tommy calls back not even turning back to face Teddy, that boy has one hell of a death wish.

"You wish Lorris. I fuck men not boys!" I yell after him and I watch as Tommy throws one fist in the air and yells proudly.

"That's my girl!" he continues to walk down the hall as I chuckle to myself.

He disappears around the corner when Teddy finally speaks up again. "He likes you, I can tell. He talks about nonstop to the guys in his gym class and the way he hangs onto every fucking word you say just proves my point. God I hate that mother fucker!" he snaps. I turn around to face him and he looks lost and broken. I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off. "Do you like him back? If you I'll understand but I'm not saying I won't beat the bastard to a plump for stealing my girl."

"I'm your girl?" I cut in.

He furrows his brows and looks me dead in my eyes, his look is pleading and my breathing quickens. "I think of you as mine even though I haven't really asked you to be my girlfriend yet because of the whole Roxanne thing."

"I wish we could be a proper couple," I pout like a child and stick my lower lip out. I look down to the floor to avoid his gaze.

I feel Teddy's teeth latch onto my lower lip; he sucks and nips my lower lip while he wraps his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him. I moan and he growls within his throat. He pushes me against the lockers and I spread my legs willingly to allow him better access to me. He steps in-between my legs and rubs himself shamelessly against me. I moan as the fabric of my panties rub against me in time with him. Fucking hell this feels so good. He lets go of my lip and I attack his mouth with mine. I pour everything I have into the kiss as we rub against each other in time. I close my eyes and surrender to him as his hands move all over my body; I wrap my arms around his neck to keep him close to me. I feel his erection press against me and I moan throwing my head back making it hit against the lockers. I ignore the throbbing in my temples as Teddy continues to rub against me. I moan loudly and then it hits me; we are in the middle of the hall dry humping the shit out of each other.

My eyes shoot open and I look around franticly to see if anyone is watching us. I spot Teddy's teammates just down the hall from us and I push him away from me. My neck feels wet and hot from where he has been attacking it with kisses and soft bites. He looks confused but I just nod my head in the direction of his friends and he sighs.

"They probably didn't see anything. I mean it's just me and you in this entire hallway. Everyone else has already gone to class." He looks me dead in my eyes and begins to stroll seductively towards me. "Now, where were we?" he purrs but just before he can get me I run down the hall as fast as I can.

I run and run until I get to the outside of my French classroom. I stand there for a few moments trying to gather myself while my phone starts ringing. I look down at the screen and can see that it is an unknown number. I answer my phone slowly and bring it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask softly.

"Hey my little angel number two." Purrs a voice I know all too well.

"Ken?" I whisper in disbelief.

"The one and only, now you listen closely because I only have a few minutes. I'm gonna find you when I get out of here and we can be together; does that sound good? I'll show you the world my love and all you have to do is wait for me to get out of this shithole. You have no idea how much I miss you. I know I messed up and was very mean and abusive to you but I do love you Amy; you have to believe me when I say that. I saved you because I cannot live without you. I know it's your fifteenth birthday and I wish we could be together for this special time. It has always been you. I'll find you when the time is right and we can be together. I love you." His voice his soft and he is speaking so nicely to me but I see past all his lies. How the fuck did he get my number?!

I'm frozen stiff with my mobile pressed against my ear. "You don't love me Ken you just love the control you had over me. I'm not interested but thank you for saving my life." I speak slowly and carefully so I don't hurt his feelings. The last thing I need is for him to get out of jail and come after me when he is pissed off.

"You will learn to love me." His voice is low and deadly. I shiver at his cold tone.

"How long have you got?" I mutter.

He sighs. "Ten fucking years, it's gonna be hell."

I let out of breath of air that I didn't even know I was holding. "That's a long time." I whisper to myself.

"Don't worry my love it will fly by and the next thing you know I'll be out; we'll be married and have some babies. I will get a proper job to support us and our family. Just imagine it babe; me, you and our beautiful babies."

The thought makes me sick and I think I'm going to throw my breakfast back up. I close my eyes. I hear some in the background of our phone call tell Ken to finish up and to my luck he does.

"Listen babe I gotta go. I'll be good so I might get out earlier but I can't promise anything. I love you so much Amy. I'll see ya later."

"Okay, bye Ken." I whisper weakly as I start to feel lightheaded.

"I love you." He says before hanging up the phone.

With shaking hands I put my phone back into my jacket and walk into my French class. My teacher Miss Bonnaire looks up from her desk and her face goes from pissed to concerned.

"Amy, darling what is wrong? You are very pale." She asks in her thick French accent.

I just shake my head and look at the floor. "Nothing Ma'am I just don't feel very well."

"Have a seat." She says and leads me to her chair next to her desk, I sit down and she turns her attention to Tommy. "Thomas, please get the principle and the nurse."

Tommy stands quickly from his chair and runs out of the classroom. I start to feel very lightheaded and weak, it's like the room is spinning and I can't breathe. I think I'm having a panic attack. I try and breathe in some air but it just isn't working; I begin to shake uncontrollably and soon I am sobbing like a baby. I rock back and forth as I hug myself. What if ken really comes and gets me? What if he hurts the Grey's to get to me? I sob harder and I still can't properly breathe.

"Amy? What the hell is going on?" I hear Teddy's panicked voice as he takes me in his arms.

With one arm under my legs and one under my back he begins to carry me out of the classroom. He continues to carry me down the hallway to the front of the school. Is he taking me home? God I hope so.

"Teddy!" I sob even harder and he kisses my forehead lovingly as he walks out of the building. I'm shaking uncontrollably and I keep gasping for breath; Teddy quickens his pace until he gets to his car and places me gently in the passenger side.

I see principle Oliver run out of the building with Tommy right behind him. My door is still open so I hear their conversation.

"I'm taking her home, sir. She's shaking like crazy and I think she's having some kind of panic attack." Teddy's voice is strong and powerful, it's sending a message to Principle Oliver that he isn't going to take no for an answer.

Principle Oliver nods. "Okay, Theodore. Take care of her."

Tommy walks over to me and he bends down to kiss my forehead softly. He kneels down to look me in my eyes. "What's happened buddy?" he asks softly but I just shake my head unable to form a proper sentence. He sighs. "I'll come round later and check on you okay?" I nod at his words and he gives me a pained smile. I wish I could tell him what happened but I just can't; I can't tell anybody what happened because Ken might hurt them.

He stands up straight as Teddy walks over to us. I brace myself for the fighting to begin but instead Teddy extends his hand towards Tommy. Tommy takes his hand and the two shake hands, what the hell is going on?

"Thank you for finding me and telling me what was going on. You're all right Lorris." Teddy gives him a half smile and Tommy nods.

"I'd never hurt her, she means too much to me. I knew she would want you so I had to find you for her." Tommy mutters and drops Teddy's hand. "You're all right too Grey." He says smoothly and Teddy shakes his head in disbelief.

"Jesus if someone told me I would be saying that Tommy Lorris was all right I would have thought they were high." They both laugh at Teddy's words.

"They probably would have gotten their weed off me too." Tommy joins in and I watch bemused as the two joke around. What the fuck is going on?!

I close my eyes tired from my sobbing and soon I drift into the place that scares me the most; my head.

**I wake up with a jump** and as I sit up properly in my bed I feel someone breathe on my arm, I stiffen and turn slightly but I relax when I see that it was just Teddy sleeping next to me. I watch him sleep for a few moments, his light snores and little groans. I wonder if he will touch himself again...hmm. I lift the sheets on his side and my breathing stops. He's only wearing his tight boxer briefs, I quickly look at myself and to my disappointment I am still fully dressed. A feeling of excitement creeps over me and I hop out of my bed quickly but careful enough not to wake Teddy up. I undress myself until I'm just in my pale blue bar and white panties; oh Teddy is going to get the shock of his life when he wakes up. I climb back into bed and cuddle right up to him making sure to wrap my right leg around his waist. He doesn't wake or even stir and it is a total disappointment, why the hell isn't he waking up? What can I do to wake him up? Then it comes to me and I swear to god it has to be the dirtiest idea I have ever had. When did I become such a sex driven girl? Oh, that's right, when I met Teddy.

I straddle his thighs and pull his boxers down to expose his member. It's big and thick with a long vein running down it. It isn't beautiful or anything but that's probably just because it's a penis. I bite my lower lip and run my index finger up the vein; it's so warm and kind of soft. Maybe that's just because he's a sleep and hasn't got an erection yet. I shake my head, what am I waiting for? This is what I'm going to do to the guy I'm in love with...wait, what the hell?! I'm in love with Teddy? I think so but I'm not really sure; I've never been in love before. Right now is not the place to be overthinking things so I push the thoughts out of my head for now and focus on my task. I pick up his member and lick the tip softly earning a low growl from Teddy. I smirk to myself and decide to just go for it. I wrap my lips around his stiffening cock and slowly move down its length making sure to move my tongue around a bit. I gag when his tip touches the back of my throat, he isn't in fully in and my mouth can't take anymore of him. I pull back up whist moving my tongue around and to my surprise Teddy's hips buck to meet my lips. He groans in pleasure and something pulls within my stomach. I repeat my actions a few more times before Teddy growls really loudly and wakes himself up.

He snaps up in the bed but when he sees it's me he throws his head back and lets out a long loud moan. It makes me giddy to know that I'm making him feel this way. He leans on his elbows to watch me and his hips seem to always thrust to meet my mouth. I keep my eye contact with him and when his mouth falls open as his breathing becomes heavier. Another loud moan fills my ears as Teddy is thrusting his hips like mad to meet my quickening pace.

"Oh...m-my good god baby! What are y-you doing to m-me?!" he stutters and I giggle as I continue to move back and forth up his length. His eyes are dark with lust and he's moans seem to have a mind of their own.

I feel something rub against my panties making me stop and moan. I grip the bed sheets into my fists and move myself against Teddy's hand. I know what he's trying to do to me and it isn't going to work, I started this game and I'm going to end it. I continue to suck his length faster and faster. Suddenly two his fingers are inside me and jump at the weird feeling inside me. It doesn't feel very nice at first. He moves his fingers in and out of me making me moan is pleasure. Oh god this feels so good.

Teddy is shaking like crazy and his moans are becoming more frequent. "I-I-I'm gonna cum baby!" he exclaims.

His hips buck wildly and I feel something warm run down the back of my throat. It taste salty and I pull a disgusted face but when I look at Teddy; his head is thrown back and his breathing heavy I know that I did the right thing. After a few moments he thrusts his fingers in and out of me again making me moan and arch my back.

"It feels good doesn't it baby?" he purrs in my ear.

I nod my head franticly. I grip his shoulders and ding my nails into them. He growls and quickens his pace. We both stop when we hear the front door open and Christian's loud booming voice.

"Shit" I whisper and go to climb off Teddy but he grabs my hips to stop me from moving.

"No." He mutters and flips us so he's on top of me.

"Teddy, please! He's going to catch us." I plead and push his heavy body off of me. He flops next to me on the bed.

I take this chance to get up and grab my clothes off the floor. I quickly dress and Teddy does the same, he's pouting like a sulking child and I can't help but grin at him. "What's wrong Teddy bear?" I purr and walk over to him.

He wraps his arms around my waist bring me closer to him, I wrap my arms around his neck. "It's not fair. You got to please me and I never got to make you scream." He pouts and I giggle.

I shift so I'm leaning up next to his ear. "Maybe next time." I purr and step back away from him.

He shakes his head and pulls me back towards him. "I won't stop until you are screaming my name." He whispers low and seductively in my ear.

I shiver which causes him to chuckle in my ear. "I'll see you later, baby."

He pulls back and strolls out of my bedroom.

I stand in the middle of my room unable to move. Oh, my god! That was so intense.

**I walk into some darkroom at Grace and Carrick's house** I know that people are going to be in there and jump out saying happy birthday. I was right when the lights suddenly flick on and a most of the Grey's and some other people I don't know jump out and shout happy birthday. I grin broadly and everyone before I turn to my left to spot Teddy grinning widely at me. He brought me here after making me change into a knee high baby blue dress. He then told me to race him into the house. Of course I couldn't run because I was wearing heels so I watched helplessly as he ran ahead of me. I shake my head at him and stick my tongue out at him. He mouths 'Happy Birthday baby' and my heart jumps in my mouth. I blush and look away from him to the rest of the people.

"Thank you." I say happily and they all just smile at me.

I feel someone put an arm over my shoulders; I look up and see it's Christian and he's smiling broadly at everyone. "Thank you all so much for taking the time and celebrating my daughter's birthday with us. I hope you all have a good night."

"Thanks, Christian." My eyes fill with tears and I look to the floor.

"Hey, no need to cry darling." Grace coos as she takes me into her arms. I hug her tightly.

I pull back from Grace and stand awkwardly in front of her. "I don't know why I'm crying. I'm honestly really happy." I mutter and wipe my nose on the back of my hand.

"Very classy." I hear Teddy whisper next to my ear. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and I cuddle into his side.

"Shut up you jerk." I laugh.

I hear Grace giggle in front of us. "You two are really close aren't you?"

Teddy nods. "You love me really don't you ba...um, Amy." I stiffen. He almost called me baby in front of his grandmother.

Her giggling stops and she looks to be thinking of something. Her mouth presses into a grim line. "I'm going to see your father for a minute." With that she walks away from us and I feel something tighten in my chest.

I wiggle out of Teddy's arm and walk out of the room to the front door. I stand outside taking in some cool fresh air when I hear Teddy come outside to stand with me.

"I don't think she understood what I was going to say. There's really nothing to worry about, baby." Teddy mutters and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

I wiggle out of his hold again and take a few steps away from him. I shake my head. "This is getting too risky Teddy. What if someone finds out about us? Your parents will throw me out!"

"What are you saying? Don't you want to be with me?!" he snaps and runs a hand through his hair.

I open my mouth to speak but I'm cut off my Tommy's loud voice yelling. "Happy birthday!" I turn just in time to watch him run across the grass over to me.

I giggle. "You've already said that to me today but thanks."

He shrugs. "It's your birthday! You deserve all this attention."

I blush and look at the present in his arms. "What's that?" I nod towards the gift.

"I'm going back inside." Teddy growls and walks back into the house; he slams the door behind him to show how annoyed he is.

I roll my eyes. "What a drama queen."

Tommy eyes me confused for a few moments before he speaks. "How long have you two been together?"

My heart stops beating. "I-I don't know what you are talking about." I stutter.

He gives me a pointed look. "He's been walking around silently telling everyone that you are his and that they should back off. A guy in my gym class said you have nice boobs and Teddy pinned him against a fucking wall and punched him in the face. He started yelling saying that if he even hears the guy whisper your name he'll kill him. Just about the whole school knows that you are off limits but nobody other than me has figured out that you two are secretly together. So how long have you been doing the dirty with Theodore?"

My mouth is wide open and my eyes fill with tears. Fuck! "Please Tommy don't tell anyone! They will throw me out. I couldn't help it. I really like Teddy and he feels the same about me. Please don't tell anyone." I plead as tears run down my face.

Tommy's face goes from smug to concerned in a matter of seconds. "Hey," he coos and takes me into his arms. "I won't tell a soul I promise. You both have to be carefully because I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed and I worked it out."

I nod. "I think I should end things with Teddy. It's just so risky...but I'm just so drawn to him."

Tommy pulls me back from his chest to look me square in my eyes. "Don't end things with him. He's a big fucking softy and I can tell, if you end things with him it will kill him. You're his weakness. Before you came along he would walk to hallways with a grim look on his face; now the fucker is always smiling. You've brightened his life. Just see where things take you, okay? I think you might even be his end game."

I give him a confused look. "What's an end game?"

"That one girl where a guy falls in love with her and they settle down together, you know? Get married and have a few babies kind of thing."

"You think I'm Teddy's end game?"

"I don't think anything," He looks to be deep in thought before continuing. "I _know _you are his end game."

I bite my lower lip and nod. "I think I love him." I whisper.

Tommy smiles I genuine smile that touches his eyes. "That's fucking great! But you have to promise me that you will at least sleep with me before you both get married."

We both laugh and I playfully punch his arm. "Fuck off you clown."

Suddenly the door is thrown open and Phoebe comes out. "You both have to come inside now! Teddy and his friends are going to perform a song for you birthday."

My eyes widen. "Teddy can sing?"

Phoebe nods with a wide grin on her face. "Like an angel. Now come on. I'll take that and put it with the other presents." She mutters and takes the gift out of Tommy's hand.

She scurries back inside. Tommy and I both follow closely behind her. She places my gift with the others on the big table in living room. She then leads us outside to where everyone is waiting around a stage with Teddy and four other guys on it.

"This song is called Give me love and its by Ed Sheeran." Teddy mutters into the microphone.

"_Give me love like him,_

_'cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alcohol,_

_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love."_

My mouth falls open. Teddy sings like a fucking angel; and the way he plays that guitar.

"_Give me love like never before,_

_'cause lately I've been craving more,_

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_

_Maybe I should let you go,_

_You know I'll fight my corner,_

_And that tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_

_No I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love."_

Some other guy who I have never met comes and sings the next part. He's tall and broad so I think he must be a football player. I giggle slightly. Teddy got all his football buddies to help him sing an Ed Sheeran song. God Teddy is just amazing!

"_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover._

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover," _

"_Love me, love me, love me." _Teddy joins back in and he's looking right at me as he sings.

"_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)."_

The other guy stops singing and it's just Teddy again singing. Our eyes are still locked and I feel someone squeeze my hand but I can't take my eyes off of him. I'm trapped in beautiful blue eyes.

"_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love." _

The song ends and everyone claps really loudly. The person drops my hand and claps too. I clap very slowly never breaking contact with Teddy. I turn to my right and see Tommy clapping as he talks to Phoebe; she blushes at his words as he smirks. I turn to my left to see who was holding my hand and to my surprise it is some raven haired woman. I give her a confused look but she just giggles and shakes her head.

"I'm your Aunt Mia." She says.

"Oh," I mutter still confused.

She rolls her eyes playfully. "I'm Christian's sister."

"Oh, yeah, I know who you are now." I smile back at the woman. She seems really nice and I like her already.

"I'm glad." She giggles playfully and takes me into a warm hug, which I return.

She pulls back. "We better go inside to open your presents as a family."

"Okay." I drawl as she drags me back up to the house.

**I sit at the back of **Teddy's car very tired from the party. It's about half eleven and all I want to do is curl up into a ball and sleep. I got so many presents from people I don't even know. I smile as I remember the gifts I got.

Grace and Carrick both got me a really expensive looking bag. Its flurry and so soft, I could actually fall asleep on it. Grace seemed to have changed back to her normal loving self after Teddy's song. I'm glad because for a moment I thought she hated me. Carrick is just the sweetest guy. He pulled me to on side before we left and he told me that he is going to do everything in his power to keep Ken as far away as possible from me. I didn't tell him about the phone call I got because I'm just too scared to tell anyone.

Elliott, Kate and their daughter Ava got me some really nice looking boots. Knee high brown leather and they are just beautiful. Elliott is a really funny and lovely guy. He was so sweet and ruffled my hair a lot, like I was a six year old but I didn't really mind. We joked around with Teddy. Elliott teases him and lot saying he's really Teddy's dad because him and Ana had an affair. Christian didn't really find the jokes funny even though he knows Elliott can't possibly be Teddy's dad. Teddy looks just like him and I don't think Ana would sleep with any other guy let alone Christian's own brother. Elliott's wife Kate is a real bitch. She kept giving me funny looks and wouldn't really talk to me. Teddy actually snapped at her at one point tell her to cut out the dirty looks. Ana scolded him while Christian gave him a proud look. I'm glad Teddy told her to cut it out because after that she left the room in a huff. Her daughter Ava though is a really sweet girl. She's about Phoebe's age and looks just like Kate; luckily she is nothing like her mother. She has curly blonde hair and baby blue eyes just like Elliott. She told me that we would see each other at school tomorrow because she's been off this past week.

Mia and Ethan got me two tickets to a spa. I'm going to take Phoebe with me because I think it would be fun. I did joke around with Christian after I got the tickets though. I told him me and him could go get facials, our nails done and stuff like that. He just scoffed and said he always goes to spas to get his tails done and eye brows waxed. Everyone laughed and Elliott teased him about his joke for the rest of the night.

Ethan is actually Kate's older brother who is married to Mia who is Christians and Elliott's younger sister. Christ, is everyone married to each other in this family?

The list of things Ana and Christian got me is ridiculous and I'm not going to tell you about the stuff they got me. The things are really expensive and Christian claims I need all of it because I deserve it.

Phoebe drew me a really nice picture of a bunch of red roses. The picture is beautiful and it's going straight on my bedroom wall when I get in. Phoebe is an amazing drawer and I'm so jealous of her because of that.

Teddy got me a beautiful diamond necklace and I attacked him with a hug as soon as I got it. He cuddled me back tightly. Elliott said something about sibling love and I felt Teddy stiffen. He doesn't like it when people call us siblings or something. He only relaxed when I whispered in his ear, 'I love this necklace. Thank you my beautiful man.' After I whispered that to him he had a broad grin on his face for the rest of the night.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Teddy's car stops outside our house. Christian was driving with Ana next to him and me, Teddy and Phoebe all in the back. Why he didn't get Taylor to pick him up I do not know but the entire ride home has been very silent. I step out of the car and I'm taken back when I see Roxanne standing at the front door with some platinum blonde woman standing next to her. Christian rushes out of the car followed by Ana.

"What the fuck are you doing here Elena?!" he snaps angrily at the platinum blonde.

She looks taken back but recovers quickly. "My daughter and your son have been dating for some time. I understand that my Roxanne was in fact bullying your daughter and I just wanted to bring her over here to clear the air."

Christian looks bemused. "Your Roxanne's mother? I didn't even know you had a child."

Elena nods. "Yes I had her a year after you both had Theodore. She was quite the shock but I love her no matter what. She doesn't live with me and she has her father's last name but she is my little girl."

"You mean little slut more like." I mutter and Elena gives me a look that I don't understand.

"You must be the girl that hit my daughter," her eyes darken. "You should have been taken across his knee. The old him would have spanked you so hard that you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week."

Ana gasps and Christian growls. "Get out of here Elena you are not welcome. Also Theodore is never going to date your daughter ever again so just leave my family alone."

Elena nods slowly. "Okay, we will leave. I just want to give you this." She says coolly and takes a disk out of her bag. "It seems the apple doesn't fall from the tree Christian." She gives him a half smile before walking over to her car closely followed by Roxanne.

We all stand in silence as we watch them drive away. Christian then turns his attention to Teddy. "Theodore you tell me what is on this disk right now!" he snaps.

Teddy looks at me with a pained look on his face before turning back to his father. "It's a video of me and Roxanne having sex." he mutters.

My mouth falls open and my world seems to have stopped. This can't be happening.

**Well what did you all think? I hope this supper long update made it up to you all. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**I haven't got the time to check it through so please excuse any mistakes.**


	16. A late night visit

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I know my last chapter came to a shock for some people and that was totally my plan. I'm going to be taking this story to a whole new level of twists and turns. I have so many ideas that I can't wait to type up to show you guys. So sit back and wait for me to put my fingers to my keyboard. ;) **

**I saw some mistakes too and I'm sorry but I was really tired so I kind of rushed it. I haven't got a beta reader or anything so it's just me and my stupid errors. Sorry guys.**

**Some of you may wonder why it sometimes takes me so long to update. I write these from fresh, it isn't like I have loads of chapters on my laptop to post up whenever I want. I have to find the time to write during the school week so I manly just wait until the weekend to write my updates because I tend to have some free time on my hands then. I don't know if anyone even reads these things but I like to think some people do so it's not like I'm talking to myself. :D**

**This chapter may be a little boring but my next update will be a hell of a lot better. In chapter 18 I will be skipping to December to speed it up a little bit. I don't want to run out of all my great ideas so soon and I just really want to get to the good stuff, which I think you will all really enjoy.**

**I get a lot of anon reviewers and if you guys ever want to hit me up on tumblr and ask me when I am going to update that is totally cool by me. I want you all to be able to feel like you can ask me when I am going to update so you know when I will be posting. I don't like to disappoint people. My link to my tumblr is on my account so if you ever need to ask me anything there is always that. :)**

**Anyway; that's enough from me! I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!**

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

I feel sick. My stomach twists and turns as I stare blankly at Teddy, when he turns and looks at me with regret and sorrow I don't let my feelings show. I keep my gaze impassive and strong. I can't let anyone see how hurt I truly am. I know he wasn't with me at the time of the video but it is still wrong. How could my Teddy film himself fucking that gold digging whore? She bullied his sister for fuck sake and he had no idea what was going on? Oh god, how I would love to smash Roxanne's stupid fucking face in. I mean, she bullied her own boyfriend's sister, videos her and her boyfriend doing it; she then blackmails her boyfriend to stay with her. She is one crazy bitch! I wonder if he still loves her...no! I cannot think like that, it will drive me insane and I need to be strong.

But it's still there; always in the back of my head reminding me that I may never be good enough for him-or anyone for that matter. Look at him then look at me! He's beautiful, strong and everybody loves him. I on the other hand am scarred, broken and the only man that will probably love me is behind bars. Just like what Teddy said to me. I bite my lower lip to stop myself from crying, I can't do this. I shake my head and turn to Christian.

"I'm tired and this really doesn't involve me, can I go to bed?" I ask my voice sounding stronger than I feel.

He eyes me for I moment before nodding his head. I give him a small smile as I quickly walk up to the house to go inside. Once inside I run up the stairs heading straight to my bedroom. I close my door quickly behind me and lock it. I press my back against the cool wood and sink to the floor. I bring my knees up to my chest and just sob my heart out. I close my eyes and continue to sob quietly alone in my bedroom.

Why, oh why did I have to fall in love with such a bad boy?

_**Teddy's P.O.V**_

I sit in my father's office very impatiently; he's pacing around his room like it's the worst thing to happen to mankind. Christ, all I did was fuck Roxanne while she hid a video camera in her bedroom. I had no idea that she was filming us! I only found out when she started blackmailing me; stupid fucking whore. What was I thinking dating such a dirty little slut? To make things better Amy is upset with me and I know that she's probably going to ignore me for a while. And to be perfectly honest I don't blame her. She doesn't know what happed so she must think that I videoed it for fun when really I had no idea what she was doing. I don't know what I'm going to do to make it up to her.

Her birthday was going so well until this shit happened. I sung her a song and I could tell that she had fell in love with me. I showed her my undying love for her and she showed me that she felt the same way. It's weird to think that we know we love each other even though we haven't spoken the words. I have how I am going to tell her my feelings planned out inside my head. I'm going to wait a little while then show her how much I love her when the timing is just right. I'd die for that girl.

"Well, you have just been the man of the night haven't you son?" my dad sighs as he drops himself into his desk chair.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

He rolls his eyes. "Your grandmother seems to think something is up with you and Amy. She told me that you almost called her baby and she seems _really _cosy with you. She said it looks just like me and your mother act," he pauses for a moment as a small smile crosses his face. He must be thinking of him and mom. Gross! He shakes his head and continues. "You sang her a song about giving love in front of everyone. So I take it something is going on there. I want you to tell me what is going on or I will ground you a lot longer then I plan to already. Then to top the night off I get a visit from your old girlfriend and her mother. I then get a disk of you fucking your girlfriend, which, I hope to god is the only copy or she could leak it online." He finishes his rant with a sigh.

I roll my eyes at him and he narrows his. "Don't roll your eyes at me young man. You are already on thin ice." He warns.

His threat doesn't scare me since I am almost the same height as him and just as well-built. "Where do you want me to start? What do you want to know?"

He looks to be thinking for a minute before answering. "Did you know about the video?"

I shake my head. "No. I only found out when she blackmailed me with it when I broke up with her."

He nods slowly. "Okay," he leans forward in his chair resting his elbows on his desk. "What is going on with you and Amy? Because that seems to be the question on everyone's mind. Even your Uncle Elliott has noticed something is up and god only knows he is thicker than a plank of wood." He has a ghost of a smile on his lips.

I smirk at his comment. That is so true. "Yeah, Uncle Elliott must have lost some brain cells when he married Kate. She must beat them out of him. She seems pretty buff and scary."

He tries to stifle his laugh but fails when he throws his head back and howls in laughter. I join him and I can feel some of the tension leave the room. Thank god; maybe he will drop the subject.

"I know what you are trying to do, son. It's not going to work. I want to know what is going on between you two." He sighs after his laughter has died down.

I look around the room to avoid his gaze. Then it hits me. I'm not ashamed of my feelings for Amy. "She's pretty cool, you know? She's different from other girls she doesn't care about her looks. She acts all strong but there are times when she lets me in and I see how scared and broken she really is. I just want to fix her and make her happy. She makes me feel things I have never felt before. I mean I'm a young guy and I used to only want girlfriends just to fuck and then dump but she is different. Sure she makes me hard and I want her but my other feelings for her are keeping me from fucking this up. I can't lose her and deep down I know that she's probably the one. I know it's going to be looked down upon but I'm not ashamed of my feelings for her. I'd shout from the roof tops my undying love for her." I clamp a hand over my mouth to stop myself from continuing. It's like fucking word vomit.

Suddenly my dad stands from his chair angrily making it tip back and fall onto the floor. My eyes widen as he paces around running his hand through his hair and breathing heavily. "How could you be so stupid, Theodore!? Do you know what kids like her think after they have been through something that traumatic? If you tell her something like that it will scare her off. She will leave because she probably thinks of you like a sibling!" I want to yell and tell him that she doesn't think of me like that. I mean she sucked my fucking dick for Christ's sake! I shake my head and watch him walk around his study.

"I love her." I mutter and look down at my shoes.

I feel him place his hand on my shoulder for comfort but I shrug him off. I don't want his forced pity. If he really cared about me he would support my feelings. After a few moments of silence he speaks again.

"Are you sure it is love? Even I know that she has some problems. She might even be unstable so I have booked her an appointment with Flynn for next Thursday." He mutters as he picks up his chair from the ground.

Anger suddenly rises in me. How dare he think she might be unstable? All she needs is love and attention, and I have enough of that to give to her. I tighten my hands into fists and stand from my chair. "Don't you dare think that she is unstable, she's perfect just the way she is!"

He sighs as he sits down in his chair. He seems tired and stressed but I honestly don't give a shit about how he is feeling. "You are blinded by your love for her. You have completely blocked out her flaws. She has nightmares, smokes and self-harms. Do you actually think she is fine?"

I think for a moment before shaking my head. "I can help her with all that stuff. All she needs is time and love."

He nods but his expression unreadable. "You are right son. But you are far too young to be in the middle of this."

I press my lips together in a tight line. "I don't care if I am too young. I'm going to help her with or without your help." I turn on my heels and head to his office door. I need to get out of this room before I punch him in the face.

"Just make sure she doesn't find out about your feelings. You could do more damage than what has already been done." I hear him call as I slam his door closed.

I run up the stairs heading towards Amy's bedroom. I try to open her door forcefully but slam into the door; I stumble backwards a little but head back. Shit she's locked it. I knock on her door softly but she doesn't answer and I can't hear any movement.

"Amy please open the door." I call through the door.

When she still doesn't it pisses me off even more. "Amy, open this god damn door before I break the fucker down!" I yell through the door.

"No! Go fuck yourself Theodore!" I hear her scream from the other side.

I sigh and run a hair through my hair. "Fine, be like that. You know where I am when you decide to hear what I have to say!" I yell as I walk towards my bedroom door.

I slam my bedroom door closed behind me and flop down on my bed. I guess I have truly fucked up this time.

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

I wake up screaming covered in a cold sweat. God damn these fucking nightmares! I continue to scream because of the intense amount of fear I am in. suddenly my bedroom door is thrown open and Christian comes running into my bedroom in just his tight Calvin Klein boxer briefs. How fucking awkward! He runs over to me and takes me into an embrace.

"Shhh it's going to be alright just calm down." He coos into my hair as I bury my face into his chest.

I sob as I wrap my arms around his back and hold onto him for dear life. He shifts so he can sit down next to me. I climb into his lap and embrace him again, this time tighter. I feel him stiffen and I regret my move.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I stutter as I go to climb back off him.

"No, it's fine." He mutters as he holds me to his big warm chest.

I nod and snuggle into him. I know it may be awkward but right now I just really need to be held. Christian presses his lips to my forehead and lingers there a little too long. When he finally pulls back he rests his cheek on my head. His arms are wrapped around the middle of my back and mine around his. I inhale and I can smell his body wash and natural scent. He smells really fucking nice!

Just then Teddy walks into the room and flicks the light on. I turn and glare at him. This is all his fucking fault! I dreamt that Ken showed up and took me away from the Grey's; he then brutally beat me. Christian looks up and full on glares at Teddy.

"Theodore get out the room now. Go back to bed." His voice is low and deadly. He tightens his grip on me and I rest my head back on his chest, closing my eyes. I feel Teddy staring at me but I ignore him.

"Fine," I hear him say sulkily and I hear him slam the bedroom door. I open my eyes and gasp when I see what I'm wearing. I'm in my bed clothes. Fuuuck.

I'm not dressed very appropriately for this occasion. Well, it's not like I fucking expected a midnight visit from Christian! I'm wearing these light blue shorts that stop just beneath my ass and a white camisole top, with no bra. I look at Christian and he's looking anywhere but at me. _Awkwardddd_.

I'm trying my best to look at his face, but my eyes keep lowering to his well-built body. For a guy in his forties he's fucking looking good! Wooow; I shouldn't be thinking this way about Christian. He's old enough to be my father! But he looks like he's thirty.

He has a few scars on his chest, and I know they're off cigarettes, I know because I have just a few similar ones. Ken put a few cigarettes out on my foot one time. My eyes don't just stop there though; oh no. They keep wandering and wandering…and oh shit I can see his happy trail leading into his boxers! Abort mission! Abort mission!

My eyes spring back up immediately to his confused face. He's caught me checking him out. I look around the room to avoid his gaze; things just could not get more awkward. Damn my hormones. I climb off his lap, back into bed. I hear him sigh as he flops back on my bed. I turn away from him but I feel him put an arm around me.

"Christian…what are you doing?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"Nothing I'm just making sure you get to sleep alright." He goes quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "Is this awkward for you?"

_Yeah, kind of Christian. I mean you're wearing just your boxers whilst in bed with me! _

"No. Is it awkward for you?" I whisper.

I feel him shake his head from behind me. "No, it's fine. I only want to make sure you feel safe."

I nod my head. "Okay. Thank you Christian." I whisper and move backwards towards him for warmth.

He tightens his grip on me and pulls me so my back is right against his warm chest…I wonder if he feels awkward now. I snuggle into him to get comfortable. I've never been held like this before and it feels nice…it makes me feel safe. I close my eyes and fall into a light sleep.

A few minutes later I feel Christian climb out of the bed and I hear his footsteps heading towards my bedroom door. He's leaving me. My safety and comfort has just left me and I want to cry. Wow, since when did I become so attached to Christian? I bite my lower lip and try to stop myself from crying. He flicks the light off and I am in total darkness again. I hear him softly close my bedroom door and I open my eyes. I glance at my clock and surprise, surprise its half three. Every time I have a nightmare I always wake up at some time during three or afterwards.

I hear scratching noises next to my window and my heartbeat picks up. There's no fucking way Ken could have gotten out of prison so soon. I swallow the lump which has been forming in my throat and carefully climb out of my bed. I walk slowly over to the window and I'm pretty sure my heartbeat has woken up the rest of the house. It feels like it's going to rip out of my chest. I get to the window and press my face right up against the glass to have a look outside. Its dark and I can't see a single thing. Suddenly a hand hits forcefully against my window making me jump backwards and fall onto the floor. I then shuffle against the floor towards my bedroom door. The hand continues to hit off my window and panic builds inside of me. Before I know what I am doing I'm screaming Christian's name at the top of my lungs.

"Christian! Christian! Please help me!" I scream as tears run down my face.

The door bursts open and Christian is in my room again for the second time tonight. He picks my up off the floor and helps me stand up. He flicks the light on and I see the panic in his eyes as he looks at me.

"What is it? What happened?" he asks softly and I'm surprised he can still keep his cool.

My voice fails me so I just point at the window. The hand bangs against the window and Christian looks back at me again.

"Go wait outside your bedroom I'll sort this out." He orders as he walks towards the window.

I can't move so I just stand helplessly in the middle of my bedroom. I watch as Christian opens the widow and my body relaxes when I hear an all too familiar voice yell for help.

"Christian, help me up please! I'm falling!" Tommy yells as Christian takes his hand and pulls him inside my bedroom.

Tommy flops onto my floor and I shake my head in disbelief. "You stupid bastard, Tommy! You gave me a fucking heart attack." I snap at him as he gives me a sly smirk.

"Language, Amy." Christian mutters as he closes my window again.

"Well, hello there Miss No bra. You are looking very classy this evening." Tommy laughs at his own joke as I try and cover my chest with my arms.

Christian walks over to me and stands in front of me to block Tommy's hungry eyes from checking me out more. Thank god Christian is such a well-built guy, he's blocked my entire body from Tommy.

"Well, I hope you have a good memory because you're never going to see me this underdressed again!" I snap but my giggling at the end gives it away.

"Oh, I have a great fucking memory. I will be saving the images of your underdressed body in my wank bank." Tommy purrs in fake seductiveness.

I throw my head back and howl in laughter. I continue to laugh along with Tommy as Christian seems to have not found Tommy's comment very amusing.

"Thomas, I would rather you didn't talk about Amy in that manner." Christian's voice is deadly cool and I can tell he is pissed at Tommy.

"Sure thing, Chris'" Tommy mumbles.

Christian sighs in frustration. "It's Christian or Mr. Grey to you Thomas." He makes sure to stress both of his names.

"Okay, bro." Tommy says coolly.

I bite my lip to stifle my giggle. I can tell Christian has just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here Tommy?" I ask as I poke my head out from behind Christian.

He spots me and waves jokingly. "Sup, Amy. Um, my mom threw my out and I thought I would crash here tonight."

"Cool." I drawl.

Christian shakes his head. "You can stay here for one night Thomas but not make this a regular thing."

Christian starts moving backwards so we exit the room together. He closes the door and turns towards me. "Please keep your friend in line," he drops his voice so only I can hear him. "Also put a bra on and maybe some sweats."

My eyes widen in shock but I nod my head anyway. "Okay," I walk around him to my bedroom door I open it and step inside. "Goodnight Christian."

He smiles at me warmly. "Goodnight beautiful and be careful around that Thomas."

I blush at his compliant and nod. "Okay."

I close my door and see that Tommy is already passed out on my bed snoring loudly. He's undressed himself so he is only in his boxers. He's made himself right at home. I smile to myself as I throw on a pair of PJ bottoms and put my bra back on. I sigh as I climb back into bed. Tommy is lying on top of the covers and I can't get comfortable. I can tell I'm in for a long night.

**What did you all think? Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**I should be updating by Wednesday if I have the time. :)**

**Thanks for the support!**

**-EvanHeaven x**


	17. My Savior

**Thanks for all the reviews! I almost have 500 reviews! :D Also for all those who asked my ankle is feeling better, thank you! :)**

**Right, some of you need to calm down! I understand you are all very confused and jumping the gun on me a little bit. This chapter is hopefully going to shine some light on everything.**

**Also nothing sexual is going to happen between Amy and Christian! She's 100% Teddy's in this story. I love Amy and Teddy as a couple but there will be a time when they aren't together and to be honest; those chapters will be intense and probably the hardest to write. You all have to realize that this is my story and there are going to be certain things I need to do in order for it to continue. You all want to it to continue don't you? So, please have some faith in me because I have everything under control.**

**The next thing I want to discuss is Christian going into Amy's bedroom in his boxers…I wrote that because I wanted an awkward moment. Awkward moments make everything more entertaining. Also I wanted to show you all how it's important for Christian to be there for Amy. He was in a rush so he didn't bother covering himself up.**

**Lastly, Christian didn't know Tommy was sleeping in Amy's bed…you all jumped the gun on me there.**

**With all that aside I hope you all understand what happened in my last update. I hope you enjoy this one more.**

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

I wake up to loud snores and a horrible smell. I peel my eyes open and come face to face with a sleeping Tommy Lorris; his morning breath is horrible. I turn away in disgust and climb out of my warm cosy bed. I hate waking up early! It's the worst part about going to school…gym class sucks balls too but at least the teacher allows me to sit out because I live with the all-powerful Teddy Grey. I smirk as I walk into my bathroom to get changed into my school uniform. Imagine if Teddy walked into my room right now and saw Tommy sleeping like a baby on my bed in just his boxers. He'd have a cardiac arrest! The thought of Teddy dying leaves a sour taste in my mouth; I shake my head and continue to dress quickly.

It's just after seven when I walk out of the bathroom. I'm skipping my morning shower so I'm just going to have it later on. I spot Tommy still lying on my bed and I decide to wake him up. I straddle his back and press all my weight down on him; I then jump up and down on him earning me a low groan from him.

"If you want to jump up and down on me you could have asked me to get my dick out. That would be more fun for both of us." He mutters sleepily as I continue to jump on him.

"You know I don't like you in that way." I giggle and climb off now that he is awake.

I sit at the edge of my bed and stare at my bedroom door. I wonder what Teddy is doing? My giggling stops and I feel my stomach tighten. Maybe I was being too harsh on him. Oh god, why do I always fuck things up?

"Yeah because you are all wrapped up in lover boy aren't you." He nudges me with his foot and I almost fall on the floor.

I glare at him from over my shoulder. "Watch it!" I stand up suddenly and begin to pace my bedroom.

What the fuck is wrong with me?! I all but pushed my boyfriend away yesterday; I then went on to checkout his father, and lastly I slept in a bed with a guy who was only wearing his boxers! At the time I couldn't help but do all these things. Teddy pissed me off and I was feeling shitty about myself so I pushed him away. Maybe that will become a habit of mine; pushing people away when they get too close. I love Teddy and I can't live without him, but I can't help but think he needs more than me. Then there is my personal favourite, checking my boyfriend's dad out. I honestly don't know what happened to me. One minute I was fine and the next I was checking him out…what the fuck is wrong with me? Christian is trying to be a father figure to me and I repaid him by checking him out while he comforted me. That was very low of me.

"Amy!" Tommy's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I stop and stare at him for a few moments.

"I don't know what is wrong with me…" I whisper and look down to the ground.

He lets out a big sigh before he speaks, "Go to him." he orders softly.

I look at him. "Who? Who, should I go to?"

He gives me a pointed look. "The only guy who probably has no fucking idea what you are going through but loves you enough to try and understand. He may be a douchebag to everyone else but I know how in love he is with you."

My mouth falls open. "Teddy's in love with me?" I whisper in disbelief.

Tommy rolls his eyes but has a broad grin on his face. "Of course he fucking does!"

I blush and look down at the floor. "I love him," I mutter more to myself.

"Aww," Tommy coos as he stands up and takes me into a brotherly hug.

I giggle and hug him back. "Thanks Tommy."

"No problemo, Aims." He mutters before gently pushing me towards the door, "Go to him." he orders again.

I nod my head and walk out of my room quickly heading straight to Teddy's room. I'm about to open the door when I hear him talking to someone. It's on speaker so I can hear the other person too.

"I just don't know what to do, man." Teddy sighs. I lean my ear against his door and listen more closely.

"Dude, you have to give her some time. You haven't told me what happened to her but I'm guessing it was some pretty heavy shit. Maybe she just needs some time to get herself together." A deep voice says. The guy has a slight accent but I can't place it.

"I just want to tell her how I feel about her. She's so fucking insecure and it drives me crazy. She's fucking beautiful! She makes my dull days brighter and my heart pounds against my chest when I am with her."

The other guy chuckle deeply. "You sound like a girl-"

"Fuck off, Anderson!" Teddy cuts in.

Anderson? Why does that name sound so familiar? I furrow my brows and continue to listen in on their conversation.

"Whatever, man, I was just stating the obvious. Anywhore-"

"Anywhore?" Teddy chuckles. "What are you fucking thirteen, Anderson?" he continues to laugh and I can hear Anderson's deep laugh too.

"Screw you, Theodore." Anderson makes sure to drawl out Teddy's name. "As I was saying…what do you feel for this chick?"

Teddy sighs deeply. "Without her I feel empty like a shell or some shit. She makes everything brighter and I can't seem to get her out of my mind. I love her, man. It's her…she's the one."

My mouth falls open and I suddenly knee his bedroom door by mistake. The connection makes a loud bang causing me to jump back in surprise. I bite my lower lip and take off down the hall. I dash down the stairs taking them two at a time; I don't stop running until I am in the kitchen. My breathing is heavy and I curse myself for smoking all these years. Maybe I should stop…soon, I'm not ready to quit now.

I plop down on a bar stool and watch as Mrs Taylor makes the breakfast; pancakes. My mouth waters from the sweet smell. Mrs Taylor turns around and jumps slightly when she sees me sitting watching her. She gives me a polite smile and I grin widely at her. Mrs Taylor is awesome. I can't help but always grin when I see her she's just a breath of fresh air.

"Good morning, Miss Harrison." She says politely as she brings me a glass of orange juice. She always calls me Miss Harrison or Miss. It's kind of annoying but I'm learning to get used to it.

I take the glass from her. "Good morning and thank you, Mrs Taylor.

She smiles again before heading back to the pancake she has cooking already. "Always a pleasure Miss. Now, what would you like in your pancakes today?" she asks.

"Hmm, I would love a pancake with chocolate chips and strawberries. Also topped with loads of whipped cream and have you got any M&M's? If so I want them on top of my pancake too, please." My eating habits are very strange. Well if it tastes nice and fills me up I don't give a shit what anyone thinks.

"Yes, Miss Harrison. Anything else with your breakfast?" she asks as she puts the cooked pancake on a plate. I'm surprised she hasn't given me a funny look yet.

I think for a moment before answering her. "Nope, that's it."

She nods slowly. "I'll get on it right way, Miss."

I nod and climb off the bar stool. "Okay, thanks Mrs Taylor." I call as I walk out of the kitchen.

I climb the stairs again heading to my bedroom to check on Tommy. I can't believe Teddy said he loves me…how is it even possible? I continue to walk until I am once again outside of Teddy's bedroom. I listen up again and hear them ending their conversation.

"Yeah, you're right; it's probably nothing, man. It will pass." Teddy sighs and I hear him moving around in his bedroom. What will pass? Is he talking about me?

"Okay, bro. you know I'm only a phone call away if you need me. I'll see you at school." Anderson sounds serious and I can tell them two are close like they have some kind of Bromance.

"All right, bro. See ya later." Teddy mutters.

"Laters, man." Anderson says before they hang up.

I walk numbly back into my bedroom and see that it is empty. I close the door with my foot and walk over to my bed where a note sits. I sit down on my bed and open the note. It reads:

_Amy,_

_I had to leave coz my mom needs me home. She said something about not being able to get something from the top shelf of the cupboard…I'm not even kidding you. She wants me home so I can get something out of the cupboard for her. Thanks for letting me crash at your house. It was really kind of you. I didn't have time to say goodbye in person so I'll see you in school later on. I owe you one, Harrison. I hope you wear the beanie I got you to school because it is pretty fucking cold outside. _

_Anyway, thanks for helping me out!_

_Tommy _

I fold the paper back up and place it back on my bed. I stand up and my legs shake. No! This can't be happening. The room seems to be losing its color and I know that I need to cut. I walk numbly into my bathroom, not even bothering to close the door. I grab a razor from my bathroom cupboard and pull my tights down so my right thigh is exposed. I stare blankly at my thigh and move the razor slowly to where I want to cut. My hand is shaking uncontrollably which is weird because it has never happened before. It's like I'm fighting myself. Suddenly Ed Sheeran's song give me love is playing inside my head, out of all the times it could have popped into my head it choses now.

My hand continues to shake as I try and press the razor into my thigh. I realize then that I am sobbing and that is why my body is shaking. I'm fighting myself for control. I throw the razor in the sink and it's like my world is out of control. Voice's pop inside of my head.

_You're fucking useless!_

_Stupid bitch!_

_Why don't you just kill yourself already?!_

_Teddy will never love a fucked up piece of shit like you!_

_Die!_

_Cut yourself! _

_It's all your good at!_

I cover my ears with my hands and close my eyes tightly. My body is shaking, I feel like I'm going to pass out. This is the first time I have fought against cutting myself, I usually do it with no hesitation. The tables are turning. It may be hard to believe but I'm gaining control.

"Someone please help me." I whisper to myself as the voices continue to scream at me.

I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist as another hand works to pull up my tights. I rest against the strong chest and slowly open my eyes. I look the mirror and the voices stop, everything seems to have stopped. I watch as Teddy fixes my tights while holding my close to him, he's so gentle with me and the thought calms me straight away. He is what I need. Nobody else just him, he's the only one that can save me from myself. He looks pained and his eyes shoot into the mirror too when I touch his hand. I have tear streaks down my face, with full red lips from my sobbing; don't I look beautiful?

"Are you okay?" he whispers softly to me.

I look into his eyes through the mirror. "I am now." I whisper back in a shaky voice.

He puts his other arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses my hair lovingly and I sink more into him. This is where I belong.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you." I mutter lamely.

He shakes his head and turns me to face him. "You were only acting that way because I never told you what happened. I don't blame you for the way you acted."

I kiss his lips softly and pull back quickly. I look at his expression but before I have a chance to make it out I am pulled back to his lips as we crash together. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer towards me. He growls when pull at the hair on his neck. He breaks apart from the kiss and rest our foreheads against each other's.

"You are my favourite flavour." He mutters against my lips before going back into the kiss.

I moan when he squeezes my behind. I bite his bottom lip as he crashes my back into the sink.

"Fuck." I hiss against his mouth. The force of that kind of fucking hurt!

Teddy pulls back alarmed. "Did I hurt you? Shit, I'm so fucking sorry!"

I shake my head and smile up at him. "Its fine," I lean up so I'm right next to his ear. "I like it rough."

He growls before attacking my neck with bites and kisses. I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming when he sucks a spot just below my ear. I open my legs and he steps in-between them. He rubs himself against me and I moan loudly when I feel his impressive length against my thigh.

_I saved you because I cannot live without you._

Ken's words from yesterday are coming back to haunt me.

_It has always been you._

_I'll find you when the time is right and we can be together._

_The next thing you know I'll be out; we'll be married and have some babies._

I feel sick and I close my eyes tightly to block the Ken's words out but they still keep coming. I turn and focus on Teddy's mouth on my neck but nothing is working.

_You will learn to love me._

_I'll be good so I might get out earlier._

_I love you so much Amy._

_I'll see ya later._

"Baby, what's wrong?" Teddy asks in a soft voice. I didn't notice before but he is no longer kissing my neck and it looking at me with concern.

I shake my head and place my best fake smile on. "Nothing, I was just thinking and all."

He doesn't look like he believes me and I hope to god he will just drop it. "Okay, do you want to lie down or something?"

"Haven't we got school to go to?" I ask innocently.

He shrugs and smirks at me. "I really just wanted to spend the day with you watching movies, eating candy and snuggling on the coach." He has a shy smile on his face and my heart is a pool inside my chest.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." I whisper against his lips before kissing him softly.

I feel his smile as he kisses me back. I have to protect him, he means too much for me to lose. This guy is my world and without him I wouldn't be alive. He's my savior.

**This update was all about them being cute. Next chapter will be better. Sorry if its crap I'm just having a bad day and all.**

**I'll update sometime this update.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	18. Slip 'n' slide

**Thank you for all those 12 people who reviewed my last chapter! This chapter is for you! :)**

**So I'm going to be skipping two months so I can speed things up and get to all the good stuff. So it is now December 21****st**** 2012. Quite the jump but it needed to be done.**

**Anderson is Teddy's best friend and he will be in this update. :)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

I sit in Doctor Flynn's office like I have been doing for once a week for the past two and half months. I have changed a lot during that time but still have nightmares and I'm still kind of fucked up, but I'm improving. I don't have nightmares when Teddy is sleeping next to me so I have taken up sleeping in his bedroom when everyone goes to bed and leaving his room before anyone wakes up. He doesn't mind, in fact he fucking loves it. We spoon and he tells me stories about his childhood. Christian used to take him fishing when we was younger but stopped when Teddy turned into a teenager, it's kind of sad but stuff like that tends to happen…I think. When we grow older we lose the time we used to spend with our parents, but I really wouldn't know anything about that. I never used to spend lots of time with my mom and she sure as hell never took me anywhere so we could bond.

My appearance and behaviour has changed a lot. I've gained weight and I'm now nearly a healthy weight, all thanks to Mrs Taylor's delicious food. While most girls would want to be as stick thin as I was I hated being that thin. I was weak and always tired. My bones would stick out and I looked like crap. Teddy is thrilled that I have gained weight also; he loves the fact that I have curves and I'm not just skin and bone. For the first time in my life I am actually happy with the way I look. My hair is my favourite thing now. It still falls down my back in dark brown loose curls but now I have a side bang that covers my left eye. My hair looks a lot healthier and it's so soft that Teddy can't seem to keep his hands off it.

My behaviour has also changed a lot. I'm not really moody and distant anymore, I want to be around people so I don't feel alone. I feel more relaxed and calm so I always have a bright smile on my face. Teddy has a big part to play in my change in behaviour. My love for him is making me a brighter person. He keeps me calm and relaxed but cuddling into me whenever he gets the chance. We're taking things slow but a part of me wants to jump his bones already. We get so close to doing it but something always pops up. Like when we went to homecoming last month we had plans to go home and do it after that but Phoebe was sick and we had to take her home. Sometimes when we get so close to doing it I pull back because images of Ken attacking me come into my head.

I hear someone clear their throat so I look up to see Flynn sitting in his chair across from mine watching me closely. I wonder how long he has been watching me. I frown and look down at the floor.

"What were you thinking about, Amy?" Flynn's voice is always so smooth and calming. He makes one hell of a shrink.

I glance up at him then turn my gaze to outside of the window. I watch the snow fall from the sky and my body relaxes. I've always found snow calming. Teddy promised me that we would make a snow man together and I'd bet my left breast that he is going to put a carrot as a dick or something. The thought makes me smile to myself. Teddy is my entire world now, I can't live without him. I love spending time with him but I allow him to go to parties as long as he stays safe and doesn't hook up with someone else. We've been on a few secret dates too. To like parks, the movies and he's took me dancing too. It was amazing, Teddy was dancing like a professional while me and my two left feet tried to keep out with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Flynn asks and this time I decide to humour him. He's a good man but sometimes I feel like I shouldn't be here and I'm fine just talking to Teddy about my problems.

"Just my life with the Grey's, everything is so much better now." I give him a small smile as I play with the buttons of my plaid shirt.

"That's good. How are the nightmares?" Flynn asks carefully.

I glance at him quickly before looking back down again. "Well, a nightmare is a nightmare, Flynn. So naturally they are fantastic!" I say sarcasm dripping from my tone.

I hear him chuckle slightly. "I know you are lying to me. Why don't you tell me what these nightmares are about? I'm sure I could help you." His voice is deadly serious.

For the past two and a half months I have just been sitting in this chair talking about what I do throughout the day, my hobbies and favourite things. Flynn has tried many times to make me open up about my past but I'm just not ready to talk about it with him yet…but I do want to get better. I want these dreams to stop and the only way I can fight my inner demons is if I open up to my shrink.

"They are the result of my fucked up childhood." I mutter.

I think I feel Flynn sigh in relief. It must have been hard for him to have to sit there and listen to me talk about shit when he really just wanted to help me as soon as he could. The only reason he knows about the nightmares are because Christian told him about them.

"What happened in your past?" Flynn's voice is back to its normal calmness but I can tell he is happy that I'm going to open myself up to him.

I take a deep breath to try and calm myself down. "Well, my life before the Grey's I was neglected; abused and just generally treated like shit. My mom was a Coke whore and she married this man called Ken who haunts my dreams. After my mom tried to kill me back in September he came and took me home with me. Once he had me there he attacked me…he wanted to rape me and make me into my mother. If Christian hadn't have showed up when he did," my voice cracks and suddenly start sobbing. I continue but my voice is high and almost like a scream. "I'm afraid every time I close my eyes that he is going to come back and get me. He has a way of getting what he wants and I know that he wants me. I fear for the Grey's, with me living with them they are in more danger. If anything happens to them I will never be able to forgive myself."

I stop talking and burry my face in my hands. Sobs rack through my body and all I want is to be held by Teddy. I want to feel him press me against his chest and tell me everything is going to be alright. I need to feel safe. I remove my hands from my face and wrap my arms around myself; it isn't the same as be held by Teddy but I guess it will have to do.

"Take all the time you need to calm yourself down, Amy." Flynn whispers as he hands me a box of tissues. I take the box and thank him.

We sit in silence for a few minutes and it's awkward; Flynn is watching me closely like I might just bolt out of the room and never come back. I bite my lower lip hard and I can taste blood.

"If you don't mind my asking but what is your relationship like with Theodore Grey?" Flynn asks carefully

I look up at him with wide eyes. He couldn't know could he? I've never spoken about Teddy with him before. I watch him closely before shrugging. "Why?"

Flynn leans back in his chair and watches me intently. "He comes with you to all of our sessions and sits outside with his father. It's like he's here to protect you and if I remember correctly at our first meeting; you were crying hysterically and he came rushing in here. He looked like he was going to kill me. He seems a lot like his father but Christian has been open to me about his fears about his son." Flynn suddenly stops and presses his lips in a thin line, it's like he is telling himself to shut up. He shakes his head and continues. "I need you to be open with me, Amy, it's the only way I can help you."

I sigh and lean back in my chair. I look around Flynn's office for a distraction but there is nothing I haven't asked him before. I turn my gaze back to Flynn and he is watching me closely again with his pen in his hand. "I don't know if I can tell you how I feel when you are writing everything I say down." I mutter and nod towards his notebook.

He gives me a small smile before closing his book and placing it next to him on his small side table. "Is that better?" he asks once he looks at me again.

I nod. "Yes, thank you."

He gives me another small smile before crossing his legs. "Are you ready to discuss your relationship with Theodore now?"

I bite my lower lip and nod. "You aren't going to tell anyone what I am going to tell you, are you?" I whisper. He shakes his head and I believe him straight away. I take a deep breath before starting. "He makes me feel really safe. I feel like anyone or anything can hurt me when I'm with him. He makes me feel alive. He doesn't pressure me into anything and I can't help but be drawn to him. I'd say like a moth to a flame but it's probably the other way around. He's in danger because we are secretly dating. I never planned to fall for him but he makes me feel things that I have never felt before. I was dead before I meant him. He is my lifeline, Flynn." I stop when I feel tears running down my cheek. I don't know why I am crying but I don't care, it feels good to tell someone other than Tommy about my feelings for Teddy.

Flynn seems to not be surprised by my confession. He looks to be deep in thought before he asks me the all-important question. "Are you in love with him?"

I press my lips together tightly. Do I even know what love is? "I think so…I don't really know what it is like to be in love with someone. I know he loves me, I heard him admit it to his best friend."

Flynn smiles for a second before his face turns impassive again. "I think he truly loves you. I haven't spoken to him about you but I can just tell that he is head over heels in love with you. Are you unsure of your feelings for him?"

I nod. "I don't know if I can love someone. I know it sounds stupid but can people like me actually fall in love with someone?"

"Yes. Just look at Christian. He fell in love with Ana and he thought the same thing as you. I know you are young but love is a powerful thing. Describe your feelings towards Theodore to me."

"Um," I blush and look down at my feet. "My heart beats really fast when we are together, like it's about to burst out of my chest and everything seems brighter. I battled with self-harm and Theodore has helped me stay clean for two and half months. I don't feel good enough for him and I think that he deserves someone who isn't fucked up but I'd never leave him. Is that selfish of me?" I look up to Flynn who is watching the door.

He turns back to me and shakes his head. "No, that is love. You are in love with Theodore but because of what happened in your past you are afraid of your emotions?" he seems to be asking me and I just nod dumbly. He glances at his clock then back towards me. "Our session is up for today. Same time next week?" he asks as he stands up.

"I'm not done with our session yet!" I practically yell and lean forward in my chair a little.

Flynn smiles before sitting back down in his chair. "When we first started these sessions you couldn't wait to get out of my office."

I chuckle softly at his words and then look down. I need to get this off my chest before it eats me alive. "I've had a few dreams that are confusing me." I mutter.

"What happens in these dreams?"

I bite my lower lip. "I have sex with Christian." I whisper.

I hear Flynn gasp and my insides twist. Shit, I knew this was a bad idea. Tears well in my eyes as I bite harder on my lower lip, why do I have to be so fucked up?!

It's quiet for a while before Flynn speaks again. "Christian?" I can hear the disbelief in his voice.

I nod. "I've only had two but I don't understand why I've had them. I'm in love with Theodore after all but I've dreamt about fucking his father." I cover my mouth with my hand as I sob.

We sit in silence again and I just want to drop down dead right now. The shame is killing me!

"I'm shocked but I actually understand why you would feel this way towards Christian. I need you describe what you think about Christian. It is very important, Amy."

I look at Flynn in disbelief. "How can you understand that?"

He sighs. "Please describe Christian so what I explain to you will make more sense."

I take a deep shaky breath. "He's powerful and he saved me from Ken so I always thought so highly of him. He's so caring towards me and treats me so nicely, it's a nice change from what I am used to. If he hadn't taken me into his home I would be dead. He's so smart and he's teaching me how to play the piano. He doesn't seem to get frustrated when I mess up on one the keys."

Flynn nods. "I see. Now, what do you think about his appearance?"

I gulp. "Is this really an important question?" I ask slowly.

Flynn nods. "I'm afraid so."

"He's very handsome…I guess. He doesn't seem to notice when people-women look at him. He looks so much younger than he actually is." I cover my mouth and then quickly take it off. "You aren't going to tell anyone are you?"

"No, whatever you tell me stays between us. I won't tell anyone unless I have to. I think I know why you have been having these dreams about Christian. See, you have been through a lot of hard times at such a young age. Christian has protected you and in your own words saved you. So you will naturally feel very strongly about him but most would think in a parental way-"

"I did when I first met him! I wanted him to be my father." I cut in.

Flynn furrows his brows. "When do you think your feelings changed for him?"

I bite my lower lip and think. "Since I first checked him out." I blush and look down at the ground.

"You checked him out?"

"Yes. He even caught me doing it too." I feel so embarrassed.

"What did he do when he caught you?"

I shake my head. "Nothing he just looked confused."

"I see," Flynn pauses for a moment before opening his mouth to speak but before he can speak there is a knock at the door.

"Sorry," he smiles at me warmly before turning his head in the direction of the door. "Come in." He calls.

His receptionist comes into the room. She has fire red hair which I can tell is totally fake…just like her boobs. She looks at me with a fake warm smile; I give her a dirty stare before looking away. She flirts with Christian and is always checking him out. She's a slut! He's a married man for God's sake. _Says the one who is in love with his son but thinks about fucking him. _I think to myself and frown. I haven't really got the right to be judging anyone.

"Doctor Flynn your next appointment is outside." Her voice is super sweet and cheery. It makes me want to throw up.

"Okay, thank you, Gabby."

She nods before leaving his office. I stand from my chair and grab my jacket. I shrug it on and then turn back towards Flynn. He's also standing up waiting for me. What if he tells Christian? I will be fucked! Teddy will leave me because I'm a fucked up slut.

"I won't tell anyone. What is said in my office stays in my office. I just think it is a harmless crush, I reckon it will pass. There's really nothing to worry about." He gives me a reassuring smile before heading to the door and opening. "I would like to discuss these dreams in more detail in our next session. Maybe there is a link to them all."

I nod as I step out of his office with him. "Thanks, Flynn." I mutter and practically run down the hallway to the waiting room.

Once in the waiting room I rush towards the exit not waiting for anyone. The cool air fills my lungs and I take in a few welcome breaths. Teddy comes out rushing next to me.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asks softly and takes me into a warm embrace.

I melt into his arms and hold onto him tightly. God only knows how much I fucking love this boy. "I'm a lot better now that I am with you." I mutter against his chest.

He chuckles slightly and kisses my hair. "I missed you while you were in there with Flynn. Dad is so boring."

I stiffen. I don't want to think about Christian right now. This whole thing is mind fucking me! "I missed you too. Can we go home and snuggle?"

He chuckles softly. "I wish we could baby but dad has to drive us home and by the time we get there it will be dinnertime. We have to save our snuggling for tonight."

I sigh. "Fine but let's have an early night."

"Okay, baby." Teddy whispers before he pulls me to arm's length. He has a look of affection in his eyes. "How'd I get so lucky in bagging a beauty like you?"

I blush at his words. "Says Mr. Greek God himself."

He smirks at me. "You have to admit though; we are going to have some beautiful fucking babies."

My heart melts in my chest. "You think about us having a family?" I ask softly.

He blushes slightly and it's the first time I have ever seen him like this. "Yeah, I mean when I'm not thinking about fucking you and all. I do like to think about you having my babies and what we would call them."

"Aww," I coo and step closer towards him. "I think about that too."

He smirks. "Why don't we have one now?"

I scoff. "Fuck that! I want to make something of myself before I start giving you babies Mr. Grey."

He laughs. "I'll hold you to that Miss Harrison," he looks to be thinking for a moment before a fond smile crosses his face. "Amy Grey. I reckon it has a nice ring to it, don't you?"

I nod and grin broadly at him. "Not as much as Amy Lorris though. That is a pretty kickass name."

Teddy pulls a funny face. "I've just gotten used to Tommy please don't make me kick his ass. Plus I don't think you can marry a dead body, baby."

I raise a brow at him. "Marry a dead body?"

He rolls his eyes playfully. "Yeah because I'd kill him before I'd let him get his hands on you."

I smirk at him. "Protective much?"

He steps closer and wraps his arms around my waist. "Very. You are mine Amy Harrison." He mutters before kissing me softly on the lips.

"Yours," I smile once he pulls back. "Always,"

He smiles fondly at me again before he pulls back away from me. "Dad will be coming out soon and I don't think he would like it if we were so close."

I pout. "But I miss my Teddy bear."

He smirks and steps closer. "Is that so?" he whispers but before he can reach me Christian steps out of the building.

"You two ready to go home? I could just about eat horse." He laughs as he walks towards his car. I stifle a giggle while Teddy just scoffs.

Teddy and I share a look before he mouths 'Later' to me.

**I sit in the **back of Christian's car as he drives us home. To say it was quiet would be an understatement; you could actually hear a pin drop. I gaze out the window and watch as the snow falls peacefully from the sky. As a kid all I ever wanted to go outside and play in the snow, but I had no friends and my mom would never play outside with me. She'd always be off her head on Coke and sleep on the couch.

"I love the snow." I say randomly.

Teddy turns in his seat and grins at me. "Me too! I'm glad we off school for two weeks so we can enjoy it."

I nod. "Yeah, it's going to be great!"

"Snow is okay but I hate driving in it. Do you know how many cars crash after it has been snowing?"

I gulp. "I'm not sure I want to be in the car anymore."

Teddy and Christian both chuckle as I grip my seatbelt. "We aren't going to crash. I've been driving for years and I've never once been in an accident." Christian mutters.

I sigh. "Well, okay then but if I die I'm going to haunt you." I joke.

He scoffs. "There is no such thing as ghosts."

I furrow my brows. "Yes there is."

He shakes his head and I can see a smirk forming on his face as he watches the road. "No. ghosts aren't real. Just like Aliens, demons and Santa Clause."

I giggle and then mock serious. "What do you mean there is no Santa? Oh, my poor childhood!" I place a hand across my heart.

Teddy's eyes darken in lust. "Santa brings presents to good girls so you have nothing to worry about."

I smirk at him. "I dunno, I have been a bad girl you know?"

Just then Christian turns on the radio to block us out. Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On fills the car. I burst out laughing as does Teddy. Christian just smiles.

"Hey, I love this song. It's a shame it's almost finished." He sighs and begins singing in a very fake girly voice. Which is _very_ out of tune.

"Tonight I'm going to be Celine Dion." Christian says in a girly voice. I bite my lower lip to stop myself from laughing.

Just as Celine's beautiful voice sings Christian goes and spoils it on purpose. He goes and screams the rest of song.

"YOU'RE HERE, THERE'S NOTHING I FEAR,

AND I KNOW THAT MY HEART WILL GO ON

WE'LL STAY FOREVER THIS WAY

YOU ARE SAFE IN MY HEART

AND MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ON!"

He takes a deep breath. "Whew, that was one hell of a performance if I do say so myself."

I'm in tears at the back of car. I'm laughing so hard that no noise is coming out. I grip my belly and try to breathe but no air enters my lungs. My laughter just won't stop. The look that Teddy is giving Christian isn't helping either. His eyes are wide open and his eye brows raised, his mouth also hanging open.

"What the hell was that?" Teddy asks in disbelief.

Christian gives his son a smug look. "That my boy was perfection."

Teddy shakes his head and changes the station and The all-American rejects' song Dirty little secret comes on. My laughing stops immediately and I turn my gaze back out of the window. What a fucking song to come on! Christian hums along to the song and it makes me feel all the more worse. I bite my lower lip and try to stay impassive.

"I love this song." Christian says casually.

I nod. "Me too," I whisper.

"Me three." Teddy chirps in and I can feel him looking at me.

We all sit and listen to the song as Christian pulls into the driveway. He pulls his car up to the front of the house. "I'll get Taylor to park it. I'm starving." He mutters as he climbs out of the car.

Teddy and I follow his lead as we climb out of the car. Christian is looking at the icy ground with a frown on his face. Teddy grabs my hand to steady me and I'm thankful. I really don't want to fucking fall. I give him a smile and he smirks at me as he winks. Christian is still eyeing the ground like a wild animal. He hasn't moved from the car door yet. Teddy and I stand a few feet away from him.

"Careful kids, ice is very dangerous." Christian warns.

"M'kay, Mr Mackey." I mock him.

Teddy laughs as Christian just looks at me confused. I take it he has never watched South Park before. I laugh along with Teddy as Christian just shakes his head at us.

"I'll never understand youth nowadays." He mutters.

Ana comes to the front door and wraps her cardigan more around herself. "Christian hurry up and get in its freezing." She whines.

Christian smirks at her. "Coming Ana!" he calls as he starts to run towards her.

He doesn't get very far as he slips and falls right on his back. Teddy and I burst out laughing at the sight of him lying there on the snow. He groans.

"Ouch, I've fucked my back!" he whines.

"Christian what have I told you about running in snow?!" Ana snaps at him.

I walk up towards the house and try my best not to slip. Teddy and I make it inside before I start to take pity on Christian.

"Christian, I'm going to get Taylor to help you because there's no way I can pick you up." Ana calls as she heads back into house.

He's still lying in the snow and I think he actually might have hurt himself. I sigh and let go of Teddy's hand. I head outside carefully I really don't want to fall. I walk slowly up to Christian as he stares blankly at the sky.

"And you told us to be careful." I scoff when I am less than a foot away from him. He looks up and smirks at me. I'm so caught up in his smirk that I slip and land right on my behind.

I hiss in pain. "My fucking ass!" I scream. I lean to the side and clutch my sore behind.

Christian sits up at looks at me with an amused look on his face. "Are you okay?"

I give him a pointed look. "Oh, I'm just dandy!" I exclaim.

We both look at each other for a moment before he tries and fails to get back up. I bite my lower lip to stifle my laugh. Ana comes back to the door and giggles at us both.

"Well aren't you both a sight? Taylor will be out in a moment to help you both up." She giggles as she watches us.

"Ana make us some hot chocolate." Christian calls as he tries yet again to get up. His feet slip and he ends back up on his ass immediately. He looks beyond pissed off. "These fucking SHOES!" he yells as he rips one of his shoes off and throws it.

Just then Taylor appears as he hurriedly walks across the snow to us. "All right, Mr Grey lets help you both up." He says just before he slips himself and ends up on his hands and knees.

Christian throws his head back in laughter he really is amused. I giggle but cover my mouth to be polite. Taylor looks embarrassed as Ana heads back inside the house giggling. Taylor tries to get up but slips again.

"It's really fucking icy here!" I whine getting cold from being on the floor.

"Language." Christian warns as he tries to get to his feet again this time he manages. He looks down at me amused. "Do you want some help?" he asks. Taylor gets to his feet too and begins walking towards the house again. He almost slips again as he does. I giggle and I feel Christian take my hand in his. "Come on, clumsy." He laughs.

I scoff as he pulls me to my feet. "You can talk Mr these fucking shoes!" I giggle.

Christian smirks and just before we walk away. He slips yet again but this time he lands smack bang on top of me. He's in-between my legs and I groan loudly.

"Oh for God's sake!" I whine as Christian laughs.

His crouch is right next to mine and I blush. It's just like in my dreams. Christian continues to laugh unaware of the awkwardness. I mean I don't blame him, he probably just finds the whole thing amusing. It's not his fault that I have been having sex dreams with him. I feel something pull in my stomach and I know that I'm getting aroused.

"I'm going to have to roll off you because I don't want to slip on you again. I'll probably crush you." He chuckles as he rolls off of me.

My breathing is heavy and just then I feel someone wrap their hands under my arms and pull me away from the ice. I look up and see Teddy smirking down at me. Oh, thank god for this guy!

"Thank you so much!" I giggle as he helps me to my feet.

He shrugs. "I gotta be there for my girl," he whispers.

I blush at his words and look back at Christian who is looking at the sky again.

"I think it's going to snow again." Christian calls to us not taking his eyes off the sky.

Teddy shrugs. "I don't mind," he turns back to me. "You should go back inside before you freeze to death." He smirks at me before heading off to help his father up.

I can't believe my eyes as Teddy slips and falls next to Christian. I roll my eyes and smirk. "How many people are going to fall on that ice? Christian you need to get that sorted out mate."

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this update.**

**And before people start saying stuff about Christian falling on top of her it happens. The amount of times I have seen it happen is unbelievable. Also Amy's crush is just harmless. Can you blame her though. He is protecting her after all. She's just confused about her feelings.**

**Next update: A new face will be turning up and Teddy goes to a party. I should be updating sometime next week.**

**-EvanHeaven.**


	19. Those three words

**I'm glad you like the idea of Amy having a crush on Christian. I just wanted to be a bit naughty and a crush on Christian was the best thing I came up with. **

**Thank you all so much for the endless support! I've finished school now for two weeks so updates should be more often for the next two weeks. :D**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

_**WARNING: This chapter contains violence, sex and strong language.**_

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

As the smoke from my burning cigarette fills my lungs I relax. Today has been one hell of a day. First I tell Flynn about my sex dreams with Christian; then Christian falls on top of me. I still can't get over how aroused I was when he fell on top of me, it's totally bemusing me. Teddy's gone to some party with his friends and will be back at about midnight so I have three hours all by myself. As much as I love spending time with Teddy it is nice to be alone sometimes. I continue to smoke when I see a girl from the house across the street come over to me. She's got dark brown curly hair like me, she's about five foot five so she's shorter than me and I can't really tell much more about her because of how dark it is. Once she is less than two feet away from where I am sitting on the sidewalk I can smell her fruity perfume, it smells really nice! She has a broad friendly smile on her face and I can't help but return the smile; she seems like someone I could be friends with.

"Hey, I'm Calli Austin. I've just moved here from California." She smiles brightly and sits down next to me on the sidewalk.

I take another drag off my cigarette. "I'm Amy Harrison. Wait, your names Calli and you're from California?" I ask while giggling.

She giggles too. "Yeah, my dad isn't very imaginative." She continues to giggle as she eyes my cigarette.

I smile and pull a cigarette from my pocket. I extend it to her and she takes it slowly from my hands. "Thank you so much!" she says gratefully as she lights it up.

I shrug and continue to smoke my own. "It's fine. Think of it as a welcome to the neighbourhood present." I smirk and throw the bud of my cigarette away.

She throws her head back and lets out a big laugh. "Thanks. Who needs homemade apple pie when you can have a cigarette?"

I laugh along with her and when our laughter falls silent I don't know what else to say. I sigh deeply and I hear Calli chuckle quietly beside me. "What school do you go to?" she asks as she finishes her cigarette.

"Yard Grant high." I mutter.

She smiles broadly at me before speaking. "I'm going to that school!"

I beam at her. "That's awesome. How old are you?"

"I turned fifteen in October."

"Me, too!" I exclaim.

For some really weird reason Calli doesn't seem truly surprised but she puts in on. "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah, October 4th. When is yours?"

Calli looks at the ground for a moment before a loud voice from across the street at her house yells for her.

"That's my dad. I better go." She says quickly as she stands up. She looks back down at me and smiles. "I'll see ya later, Amy."

"See ya." I call as she runs over to her house.

What a weird thing to happen. It feels like I've known Calli for my whole life when in reality I've known her for about five minutes. I shake my head and stand up. I need to rest and clear my head. Hopefully when I wake up I will be in Teddy's arms.

_**I'm lying on my bed **__panting. My room seems different for some reason-and actually I feel different too. My room has this strange kind of red glow to it and it's weirdly very sexy. I look down at my body and I'm only wearing a black lacy bra and blue lacy boy shorts. My body feels hot as I continue to pant._

"_Are you ready for me?" I familiar voice purrs to my right._

_I look over to see Christian standing next to the bed only wearing a pair of black tight Calvin Klein boxer briefs; everything below my waist tightens. I feel heat pooling between my legs, I gasp and press my thighs tighter together. I bite my lower lip and he growls._

"_Answer me." He orders in a rough voice._

_I nod my head. "Yes."_

_His smile is boyish as he climbs onto the bed next to me. "We haven't got a lot of time so I'm going to have to be quick." He whispers in my ear before he starts to trail hot wet kisses down my body._

_I moan when he sucks the spot below my navel. He looks up at me and smirks before biting my hip bones. I bite my lower lip to stop myself from screaming out. He slowly pulls my panties down and groans when he sees how wet I am._

"_So wet in such little time?" he asks with an eye brow raised. I blush and nod my head. He smirks at me again before leaning down and pressing a single kiss on my throbbing clitoris. I moan loudly and buck my hips towards him._

_He grabs my thighs to stop me from moving and continues to kiss my clit; I bite my lower lip and I can taste blood. He then dives right in; kissing, sucking and even biting at my most sensitive part. I fist my hands in his hair to hold him still. I feel something inside my building higher and higher as he continues. I've never had an orgasm before but I think I'm about to have one. Christian must have sensed this too because he pulls back and looks at me with a huge grin on his face. He has my arousal all over his lips and I moan just at the sight of him. He makes no move towards me and I begin to get impatient. _

"_Please, Christian." I beg as the throbbing continues._

_His grin grows bigger but he still doesn't move._

"_Please!" I cry out in frustration._

_He still makes no move and I decide to beat him at his own game. I move my hands to the top of his boxers and pull them down his thighs; he's kneeling so they don't get very far. His eyes are on mine as I take his huge cock in my hand. He growls and throws his head back._

"_Fuck." He hisses and I slowly move my hand up and down._

_He bites his lower lip and looks to be trying to calm himself down. I smirk at him. _

"_It's not so fun being teased is it?" _

"_No." he growls and grabs my hand to stop my movements. He looks me dead in my eye before whispering what I wanted to hear. "I'm going to fuck you now, Amy."_

_My hand lets him go as he climbs on top of me. His body hovers over mine as he slams himself inside of me. I cry out but he silences me by kissing me roughly. His big hands grip my breasts as he continues his punishing rhythm; pull out slow, slam in fast and hard. My body begins to tighten and my toes curl. He picks up his speed and I grab his arms for something to hold onto. He drops his head into the crook of my neck and groans. He lets go of my sore breasts and grabs the backs of my thighs raising my legs, he then pushes himself deep inside of me. He growls when I bite his shoulder. The pleasure I'm feeling is intense and I don't think I can hold on for much longer._

"_Give me what's mine, Amy." He orders in a rough voice._

_My body stiffens as my toes curl and my thighs shake. An intense amount of pleasure runs through my body as I tighten my grip on his arms. Christian places a big hand over my mouth to muffle my screams._

_I'm having an orgasm. _

My eyes shoot open and I can still feel my orgasm running through my body. I notice then that one hand is over my mouth while the other is down my shorts. I have my pointer and middle finger inside of me while my thumb is resting on my clit. I blush and remove my hand from my shorts. I must have been pleasing myself while I was asleep. I glance at my clock and its two o'clock in the morning. I sigh and climb out of my bed. Maybe Teddy is home now. I quickly rush into my bathroom and was my hands. I don't know why I washed my hands; maybe I was just feeling dirty after what I had just done. I was defiantly going to go to hell when I died.

Teddy isn't in his bedroom. He isn't home yet from the party and I suddenly don't have a good feeling about this at all. What the hell happened to him? Maybe something bad happened to him and he's hurt. I quickly rush into Christian's bedroom and spot him spooning with Ana, it's a cute sight to see and I suddenly feel jealous. All I want to do is spoon with Teddy but he's out partying with his friends. I sigh and shake Christians shoulder a little, his skin is so warm and I'm so jealous of Ana right now. His eyes spring open and he looks at me bemused for a moment before he rubs his eyes.

"What's the matter, Amy? Did you have a nightmare?" he asks concerned as he sits up in his bed.

_No, actually I had a dream about you fucking me. _I shake my head to clear my dirty thoughts. Like fuck would I ever say that to him! "No…um, Teddy isn't back from the party yet and I'm worried about him." I mutter lamely.

"Oh." Christian whispers as he climbs out of his bed and rushes over to his draws to grab a t-shirt. He's wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt? Do big powerful CEO's wear stuff like that? I smile at him and look at the floor. "Do you know where the party is?"

I nod. "Yeah, can I come with you?"

He can't say no because I'm wearing Pyjamas, I'm wearing a baggy dark blue jumper with light blue skinny jeans. He looks at me as he puts his Converse on. He looks to be thinking things through.

"These high school parties get pretty out of hand." He mutters as he stands.

I shrug. "What if I just sit in the car and wait? I think you should let me come with you so if anything happens I can help you. Like a team."

He grins at me. "Okay," his expression then turns serious. "But you stay in the car the entire time unless you _have _to get out. Understand?"

I nod. "Yeah, let me just go get my shoes." I mutter and run out of the room.

I rush into my bedroom and throw my light blue Vans on. Teddy thought it would be cool for me to own a pair. Vans are nothing compared to Converse if you ask me, but I can't be bothered to look for my Converse so these will just have to do. Once my shoes are on I run out of my bedroom and head for the front door.

Time to get my man!

**The car ride with **Christian isn't really awkward at all. It's silent but I really don't mind, its giving me time to think things through. I bite my lower lip and drum my fingers on my knee to the beat of the music playing. It's the Kings of Leon's song Closer. The song is catchy and I find myself humming along to the words.

"This is my favourite song." Christian mutters as he drums his fingers on the car's steering wheel.

I nod. "You have good taste in music for a-" I pause thinking for a moment and I watch as he glances at me with an amused look on his face.

"For an old man?" he teases.

I smile down at my hands. "I was going to say CEO but old man seems cool too."

We chuckle along together as we pull up outside of Freddy Lloyd's house. Oh, yeah, this is defiantly where the party is being held. I watch safe inside the car as people make out, throw up and fight; and this is all happening on the front lawn! I dread to think what is going on inside.

I hear Christian sigh. "I'm going to find Teddy so we can get out of here. Stay in the car." He orders as he climbs out of the car.

He walks gracefully towards the house. I watch as he walks out of my line of sight and into the house. I hope he will be okay. I think as I scan the area with my eye. My eyes stop dead when I see Teddy standing on with front lawn with some blonde girl under his arm. Anger suddenly boils inside of me and I climb out of the car, I slam the door shut and stomp over to Teddy. The girl giggles as Teddy whispers something to her. I stop and stare at them. They seem like a normal couple, she seems like someone he could take to meet his parents. My heart feels like it's been smashed with a hammer and my chest feels like someone is sitting on it. I never got to tell him how in love I was with him. Tears well in my eyes and I turn the other way and head inside of the house. I walk inside and I can smell sweat and smoke. I shake my head and grab a beer out of some random guy's hand.

I'm going to get so drunk that I forget about my love for Teddy and my lust for his father.

**I know I am drunk when I'm **dancing my ass off. I can't dance for shit but some unknown reason I'm dancing with some guy that asked me too. He isn't very good looking but I don't care. I don't even notice he is there most of the time as I dance. It's a harmless dance if you ask me, it's not like I'm going to hook up with him at the end of the night. I haven't spotted Christian or Teddy yet, which is great. I bet Teddy hooked up with that girl and took her home to bang. My heart clenches as I stop dancing. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

I push off the guy and head back outside. Christian's car is still there and I know he must be still searching. I see Teddy with the same girl from earlier. He's clutching a beer and she's giggling to whatever shit Anderson is telling her.

Anderson is a really cool guy. He's got raven hair and his eyes are a kind of greenish blue color. He's well-built like Teddy but he's a couple of inches shorter than Ted. Anderson is pretty hot but I would never seem him more than a friend. He's very kind and funny. But he has his flaws like; he cracks his knuckles a lot and has no sense of manners, all he talks about is banging chicks. Plus he is kind of a manwhore like Teddy used to be. I bite my lower lip and walk over to the group. My vision is blurred but I make it over there.

"Helloooo, Theodore." I slur as Anderson clutches my arm to keep me up right. He's such a southern gentleman sometimes.

"Amy?" Teddy asks in disbelief as he removes his arm from the girl's shoulders.

"Yeah, it's me Teddy." I snap and pull my arm out of Anderson's grip. I look at the girl who just seems to be raising an eye brow at me. "Who the fuck is this?" I hiss.

Teddy looks at the girl and gives her a warm smile. "This is my friend, Florence."

What a horrible fucking name! I watch as Florence cosies up to Teddy's arm. Anger boils inside of me yet again. She's making a move on my man! I'm going to fucking kill this slut! I bite the inside of my cheek at glare at them both. Teddy's smile falls and Florence smirks at me. As if she is trying to piss me off. She knows what she is doing and is just doing it to piss me off. Well, she's got her wish because I am pretty fucking pissed off.

I hold my hand out in a friendly manner towards Florence; let's see how dumb she really is. Teddy's eyes widen but Florence seems to have fallen into my trap. She places her hand in mine and I pull her forward with my left hand as my right makes contact with her jaw. I hear a crack and she falls backwards clutching her jaw tightly. She then starts sobbing as I get pulled back against someone's chest. I fight against them and try to go back to hit her again.

"Stop. You are in deep trouble young lady." Christian snaps as he pulls me towards the car.

Anderson opens the backseat door for him as he throws me inside. He gives me a stern look before slamming the door shut. I watch from inside the car as Anderson and Christian walk back over towards Florence the slut and Teddy. I pout and look away. I sway in my seat a little bit before I shrug and open the car door again. I climb out of the car and make a run for it down the street. I don't know where I am heading but I know I have to get out of here fast.

"AMY!" I hear Christian yell as I make it to the bottom of the street. I turn back and look at him.

He points at me then the car as if he is telling me he wants me back inside the car again. I shake my head and he glares at me. Teddy walks over to his father with the girl I punched in his arms. I feel like I've been kicked in the gut. He's picking that slut over me? Teddy looks at me then shakes his head. What the actual fuck? He's still looking at me so I flip him the bird. A car pulls up next to me and the window rolls down. I bend down to see Anderson glaring at me.

"Get in the car, little lady. I'm taking you home." He orders and his southern accent slips through.

I giggle at him and climb inside his black sports car. I slam his door shut as he takes off down the street.

"Someone's in a rush." I mutter as I roll my head around to look at him.

He scoffs. "I don't want you being sick in my car."

I roll my eyes and look out his window. "Who was that slut Teddy was with? How long has he been fucking her?" I whisper.

Anderson shakes his head in disbelief. "Do you actually think he is banging Florence? He cares about you Amy! He would never do that shit."

I scoff. "Well he seemed pretty fucking cosy with her before I showed up." My voice cracks and a single tear falls down my face.

Anderson's expression softens when he looks at me. He takes my hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Florence and Teddy have been friends since freshman year. They haven't been together since then and they haven't slept together in months."

"They used to have a thing together?"

Anderson nods. "Yeah, but that was years ago and Teddy is with you now."

"Why is he with me?" I whisper to myself but Anderson must have heard me.

"He loves you to bits and when you punched Florence he was more concerned about you than her. It was a pretty hard hit you know."

I look down at my hand; bruises are already forming on my knuckles.

"Shit." I whisper.

"Yeah, that's going to hurt in the morning. I suggest ice."

Tears fall from my eyes as I stare at my hand. "I always fuck things up."

Anderson sighs and squeezes my hand again. "You have to fix things with Teddy or he's going to be such a moody bastard."

I smile slightly but it is short lived. "I don't know how to tell him how I feel."

"Do you love him?" Anderson asks casually.

"Yes, of course I fucking love him."

"Tell him." Anderson replies bluntly.

"What? How?" I shake my head to clear my mixed up thoughts.

"Just tell him that you are in love with him. I think we both know that he loves you so you have nothing to lose."

I nod slowly. "Okay."

We pull into the drive way and I give Anderson a hug. "Thanks, Anderson. You are a real friend you know."

He pulls back and smiles at me. "It's okay, little lady. Now go and tell our guy your feelings."

I nod and quickly climb out of his car. "Wish me luck." I mutter as I close his door.

He rolls down his car window. "Good luck!" he yells and I giggle.

I rush through the house until I am standing right outside of Teddy's bedroom door. I gulp and slowly open the door. Teddy is sitting on his bed in just his boxer briefs as I walk inside and close his door. I'm suddenly sober and by the look Teddy is giving me he defiantly is too.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. I look him dead in his eyes but he doesn't soften.

"Why?" he asks in a low deadly voice.

"She was practically coming onto you in front of me." I mutter.

"So you punched her in the jaw? She wasn't even coming onto me." he snaps.

I glare at him. "Yeah, she totally fucking was! She was coming onto you but you couldn't see it."

He scoffs. "Whatever."

"Are you taking her side?" I ask in disbelief.

He shakes his head. "I'm not taking anyone's side."

My mouth falls open. "You should be taking my side because I'm your fucking _girlfriend." _I hiss at him.

His eyes widen. "I don't know what happened so I'm not taking any sides."

I raise my brow at him. "She was all cosy with you and she fucking smirked at me like she knew what she was doing. She's a fucking slut-"

"Enough." Teddy snaps as he stands from his bed. "Get out of my room. I don't want to have this talk with you right now."

I shake my head. "You are un-fucking-believable. You're an ass!" I hiss as I run out of his bedroom.

I slam my door closed behind me and flop down on my bed face first. I burry my face in my pillow and let the tears flow, this isn't what I wanted. I didn't want to tell him I love him like that but it just slipped out. I hear my bedroom door softly open but I don't move my head from my pillow. My bed drops and I feel some wrap an arm around my waist. I'm pulled against a chest that I know all too well.

"Please don't hate me. I was just scared that you'd get hurt." He whispers, his voice is raw with his emotion.

I turn to look at him. His eyes have tears in them and he's looking at me pleadingly.

"I could never hate you. You mean too much to me." I whisper.

His lips are on mine in seconds and my hands fly into his hair. This kiss isn't soft and loving; it's full of raw and hungry emotion. He flips us over so he is on top of me kissing me hungrily. He trails warm kisses down my jaw then he pulls back to look me in the eye.

"I love you." He whispers.

He looks at me expectantly as I try and find my voice. I gulp and cup his face. How the hell could I deny him at this time?

"I love you too."

He smiles a boyish smile at me and moves back down to kiss me. I smile into the kiss as I feel for the first time in my life. Complete.

**So what did you all think? Please excuse any mistakes I have to quickly post this before I help my sister wrap her presents. I hope this update was good and my dream scene wasn't crap. It's been awhile since I have wrote a sex scene. xD**

**Calli is going to become a big part of this story so we will be seeing her around a lot.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Next update: Its Christmas in the Grey house. Amy and Teddy finally hook up! So my rating will be going up to M. :D**

**Please review. If I get a good response I'll post the next update on Christmas Eve. :)**

**-EvanHeaven x**


	20. The apple doesnt fall far from the tree

**Thank you all for the reviews! :D**

**Um, last chapter's sex scene was a dream…there for it didn't really happen. It was just some teenage girl's wet dream. I know it disgusted some people but it happened and it's done so let's just move on. She's only going to have one wet dream about Christian so there is nothing to worry about. Are we all good now?**

**Warning: this chapter contains sex and strong language. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

My head is fucking killing me! I sitting up quickly in my bed and clutch it, I'm never drinking again! I hold my head for a few moments then turn my gaze to the empty spot in my bed. Teddy must have felt in the early morning. That must have killed him; Teddy is not a morning person. Onetime I tried to wake him up for school and he growled at me. It was a noise a dog would make if you tried to touch its food. I shake my head and swing my legs off the side of my bed. Just as my feet touch the floor and I am standing upright the door burst open and a very angry Christian Grey stomps in. I sit back down on my bed because I know I am in for a lecture. We stare at each other for a moment; Christian beyond mad and me just waiting for him to yell.

"What the hell where you thinking last night?" he yells. See I told you he would start yelling at me. He's got such a short temper sometimes.

I sigh deeply. This is not going to be good for my headache. "I don't know. I'm sorry, I won't do it again, okay?" my voice is barely a whisper.

He scoffs. "Too right you won't do it again. I cannot believe what you did last night. You punched a girl in the face for no reason and before that you got drunk! How could you be so stupid?" he's still yelling and I can feel my own anger rise. How dare he call me stupid!

"Look, I said I am sorry. I have a head so can you just calm down?" I ask softly.

"No," he snaps and glares at me. "You crossed the line, Amy."

I clench my jaw and just stare at him. "Okay." I mutter.

"You do understand that you are grounded, don't you?" he snaps.

"Yes."

"You know that you did a bad thing last night?"

"Yes." I hiss again.

He looks at me impassive for a moment. "Can you say another word other than 'yes'?" he yells.

"Yes." I hiss yet again. He rolls his eyes and looks away. "Fuck off."

He snaps his head back to look at me, his features darkening. "Excuse me? What did you just say to me young lady?"

I glare at him. "I said, fuck off."

He raises his eye brow and clenches his jaw. He points his index finger at me. "You have no right to speak to me like that!"

"You have no fucking right to speak to _me _like that!" I scream at him.

"I have every right. You live under _my_ roof and you are in _my_ care!" he yells back.

"Go fuck yourself! What am I to you? A charity case? Someone to make you look good? You are barely there for your own kids!" I hiss at him.

He looks hurt and I start to feel really bad. I know that I defiantly crossed the line this time. He shakes his head and tries to look impassive but I know I have hit him where it hurts. When he looks back at me I can see the fury in his eyes. Shit! I think he's going to kill me. I open my mouth to apologize but he cuts me off.

"You have no right." He mutters before leaving me alone in my bedroom.

I sigh and flop back down on my bed. I shouldn't have said that to him. He didn't deserve that. Maybe I said all those things to him because Teddy told me what his father said to him. That he shouldn't be with me and shit. He had no right to say that to him! I didn't think he would be over the moon but that was totally shocking. I'm glad Teddy disobeyed him.

"Amy, sweetheart." I hear Ana's soft voice from my doorway.

I lean up on my elbows to look at her. She smiles at me but it doesn't touch the eyes. I frown at her and flop back down on my bed. I hear her shut my door and I let out a big sigh when I feel her sit down next to me on my bed. I love Ana like a mother but I just want to be alone. She also flops down and looks at me. She seems worried and mad at the same time. I turn my gaze to look at the celling; I can't look at her when she is pissed at me. I think the only member of this family who hasn't been pissed at me yet is Phoebe.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she whispers.

I bite my lip to stop myself from crying. "I said something really horrible to Christian and now I feel bad." I sit up suddenly on my bed and place my head in my hands. I don't want Ana to see me crying like this.

I feel her pull me to her chest and I wrap my arms around her as she hold me close. "I know that part, sweetie. I just want to know what happened last night."

I let out a shaky breath. "I punched a girl in the face and got drunk."

"Why did you do those things? That's not you, darling. You would never do anything like that without a reason." Her voice is soft and full of concern.

I wipe my nose on the back of my hand. "I saw Teddy with a girl."

"Oh," I hear her whisper. It's silent for a while before she speaks again. "Do you have a crush on Ted?"

I shake my head. "It's way past that. I'm in love with him."

"He loves you too." Ana sighs. "Christian told me about the chat he had with Ted. I totally disagree with him. If you too want to be together I don't see what's wrong with that."

I look up at her; she has a soft smile on her face. "You knew?"

She nods her head then blushes. "I saw you both making out on the couch onetime but I just carried on into the kitchen."

My eyes widen and I can feel my cheeks heating up. "Oh." I whisper.

She giggles. "I never told Christian because I know he would just overreact. Plus, I think you and Ted should tell him when you are both ready."

I nod slowly. "So, you are okay with me and Teddy?"

She nods and grins at me. "Of course I am! You can be my beautiful daughter in-law and give me some beautiful grandbabies."

I giggle at her. "Good because I was worried that you wouldn't approve."

She shakes her head. "I love the fact you are both together. Ted stays in a lot more now and I can keep an eye on him."

I nod again. "Yeah, I like having him around too."

Ana smiles again. "So, have you both told each other that you…um, love each other?"

I blush again. "Yeah, we told each other last night after I got home."

She furrows her brows for a moment. "How did you get home anyway?"

"Anderson drove me."

She looks to be thinking for a moment before she speaks. "Anderson? I didn't think he would drive a drunken girl home. Unless, you know, it was to his place."

I laugh at her words. "Yeah, I know. I must have cock blocked him for the rest of the night."

Ana giggles at me. "Probably." Her giggling suddenly stops and she eyes me for a moment before speaking again. "Has Anderson ever flirted with you?"

My eyes widen. "No. Why?"

She nods her head and seems relieved. "He calls you a babe, hottie and goddess to Ted a lot. Ted of course just laughs him off and tells him you are his but I think Anderson likes you. You are a very beautiful girl; so bright, funny and witty. I think Anderson may have a little crush on you. He has a thing for the ladies and well…it wouldn't surprise me if he tried to come onto you."

I gulp at her words. Why would Anderson want me? But then again; why would Teddy want me? I'd never do anything with Anderson! He's like a friend to me and I know it would kill Teddy. Teddy is my world!

"I would never do anything with Anderson and if he comes onto me I swear I'll kick his ass." I mutter.

Ana lets out a sigh of relief. "I know you would, darling. You love Ted and I can tell. I just wanted to warn you about Anderson. He knows no boundaries."

I shake my head. "I like him but only as a friend. Teddy is the one I'm in love with and I'd never hurt him."

Ana smiles at me. "Aww, you and my boy are so cute together. I hope you two get married and give me lots of beautiful grandbabies."

She pulls me into another hug and I hug her back tightly. "I'd like nothing more and I'm glad we had this talk." I mutter.

"Me too." I can hear the smile in her voice. She pulls me back to arm's length. "I better go and check on Christian."

She goes to stand but I stop her. "Can I check on him please? I feel really bad and I just want to apologize to him."

She gives me a smile and nods. "Of course, darling! He's in his office."

I nod and rush out of my bedroom. I walk slowly past Teddy's bedroom and I can hear voices. I place my ear against the door and listen carefully. He's in there with Anderson and I think I can hear them playing a video game or something. It's probably Call of Duty since that is the only game they like to play.

"How'd it go with the babe?" Anderson asks casually.

Teddy chuckles. "Good, I told her I love her and she said it back. I can't believe how easy it was to tell her my feelings." I smile at his words. Oh, Teddy you beautiful jerk.

"Congratulations, Mr. Grey. But here is the all-important question; have you banged her yet?" my smile falls and is replaced by a frown.

"A gentleman never tells." Teddy mutters.

Anderson scoffs. "I take that as a no. You should bang her soon. She looks like she would be fucking amazing in the sack. Nice big boobs, long legs, tight ass and I'll bet you my life she has a nice tight pussy too." I hear a slap. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?" Anderson laughs.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Teddy snaps at him. Oh, Teddy is really pissed off.

"Relax man. I was just telling you what I thought." Anderson says casually. I roll my eyes. What a fucking pervert! How dare he say that shit about me? I'm his best friend's girlfriend!

"Whatever, man. I don't want to fucking hear it, okay?" Teddy sighs.

"Okay, I get it. You are pussy whipped…Oh wait. You guys haven't done it yet." Anderson laughs.

"Fuck off." Teddy growls at him.

I shake my head and continue my walk to Christian's office. I walk past Taylor and Gail in the kitchen, they are kissing and they look so cute together. I smirk when Taylor sees me and straightens. I hold my hands up.

"You guys are married and my favourite saying is 'don't ask, don't tell' so you have nothing to worry about."

Gail blushes while Taylor looks to be fighting back a smile. "Miss Harrison." He nods.

I wink at them both. "You kids have fun." I turn on my heels and head to Christian's office.

I open his door slowly and see him slumped in his chair staring at me. He looks at me impassive for a moment before speaking.

"What do you want, Amy?" his voice is cool and I don't like it.

I sigh and walk into his office. I continue walking until I am standing right next to him. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. It was very mean and I crossed the line. I think you are a great dad and I don't know why I said what I said. Maybe because I was jealous or something; I honestly don't know."

He eyes me closely for a moment and I can feel the tears welling in my eyes. A few escape and I brush them away quickly. God damn, all I ever do now is cry. After the beatings I got off Ken I would never cry and now here I am crying because I called someone a bad dad. _Wrong. You called Christian a bad dad; and you have a big fat crush on Christian. I wonder what he would do if he ever found out…probably throw you out. Then Teddy would leave you. You better pray that Flynn doesn't tell him. _A voice in my head snaps at me. I frown and cover my face with my hands. I feel him stand up and take me in his embrace. He's so warm and he smells of body wash and some other scent that is to die for…I think it's his natural scent.

"Hush now, sweetheart." He whispers to me and that just makes me cry harder.

I pull back and I know I must look like hell with tear stains running down my face. "I'm so sorry, Christian! I didn't mean it I swear."

He frowns at me and wipes some of my tears away. The feel of his hand on my face leaves tingles; even though I am madly in love with Teddy a part of me just wants to bang Christian. It's wrong I know but it's one of those things you can't help. I wish I didn't feel this way and hopefully it passes soon but I crave attention from Christian. I want him to teach me how to be strong like he is. He's the only one that _fully _understands me.

He cups my face to make me look at him. "I know. I believe you and you are forgiven." He sighs deeply and continues. "Just please, don't do anything like that again. Am I understood?"

I bite my lower lip and nod. "Yes, Sir."

He raises a brow at me and looks bemused. "Did you just call me 'Sir'?" he asks in disbelief.

I nod and furrow my brows. "Yes, why?"

He shakes his head. "You've never called me Sir before."

I shrug. "I thought you deserved some respect."

He smiles at me. "Well, thank you but I like it better when you call me Christian."

I nod and smirk at him. "Okay, but I want you to address me as Miss Harrison though."

He raises a brow at me as his eyes dance with amusement. "Is that so, Miss Harrison?"

I mock serious. "Yes, it is young man."

He throws his head back and barks out a laugh. He looks at me again and his eyes are full of affection. "Young man? I'm old enough to be your father."

My smile falls, he's right. He is old enough to be my father! And here I am crushing on him. God I am so fucked up! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm a mere child compared to him…Gross! I feel sick. Oh why, why the fuck do I have to have a crush on him? He's snappy, bossy and kind of a control freak…but somehow I like that he is like that. I wonder why I have these feelings towards him. I'm not normal.

_You know why you idiot! He is just like you plus he's hot as hell._

I frown. Fuck!

"Is everything all right, Miss Harrison?" his eyes are still alight with humour but my mood has suddenly turned sour.

I put on my best fake smile. "Of course! I was just thinking about Christmas and all."

He nods. "Oh…Hey, when are you and Ted going to build that snowman?"

I sigh. "I don't know but he promised." I frown and look down at the floor.

I feel Christian place his hands on my shoulders and I look up at him. "How about we make a snowman?"

A broad grin makes its way on my face. "I would love that." I pause for a moment and my childish excitement gets the better of me. "Hey, we can make a snowman CEO. Like you!"

Christian chuckles deeply and mocks childish excitement. "Yeah! That would be amazing."

**Christian and I have **just finished making our snowman. It's a CEO just like him. Christian found an old suit of his and we put the jacket around it. Threw an old hat on it and the rest is just like any other snowman. Stones for eyes, sticks for arms, a carrot for its nose and more stones for its mouth; I for one am very proud of our work. I glance over my shoulder and spot Christian making a snowball, I know what his plan is so I quickly bend down and get some snow in my hands. I make a ball quickly and turn around in lighten speed catching Christian out. He has his arm raised and he starts whistling innocently when I see him. I giggle at him.

"I knew it! You just couldn't help yourself could you?" I laugh at him.

He raises a brow at me and his eyes are alight with humour again. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you mean."

I scoff at him and raise my snowball too. "I feel like we are cowboys or something."

He laughs at my comment. "Yes…I'd say something what a cowboy would say but I haven't watched any movies like that."

"I haven't too so I guess we should just start this fight already." I cut in bluntly.

He nods. "Okay but the loser has to make the winner a hot chocolate."

I bite my lip to stifle my laugh since he looks so serious. "Okay." I drawl.

He smirks at me. "It has to have whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and lots of other things in. Kind of like the ones Mrs Taylor makes."

My jaw hits the floor. "I don't know how to make one of those…masterpieces!"

He chuckles. "Me either but I guess I'll have to try if I lose…but that is highly unlikely."

I stick my tongue out at him. "I'm going to win!"

He sticks his tongue. "No. I am going to win."

We both raise our arms again and ready ourselves when Ana comes to the front door with a big grin on her face.

"You two dinner is ready."

I pout and drop my snowball on the ground. Christian turns to Ana and is frowning.

"But Ana, I wanted to win the snowball fight!" he pouts like a little child and Ana giggles at him.

"Maybe later. Come on inside, Mr. Grey." Ana smirks.

Christian smirks. "Fine." He goes to drop it but instead throws it off me. It hits me on the shoulder and the snow goes in my face.

I narrow my eyes at him but his boyish smile makes me giggle. "That's not fair!"

He begins running back to the house. "Life is not fair!"

I smirk at him. "Carefully you don't slip and fall again."

I hear his barked laugh when he enters the house. I'll never understand how he can be serious CEO one minute then a total goofball the next.

**It's Christmas Eve and **Teddy has locked himself in his bedroom. He claims he is studding but I know he is wrapping his gifts. Unlike me who wrapped there's a few weeks ago Teddy left his to the last minute. But then again he did get the last of his presents today. I can't stop thinking about what Anderson said about me a few days ago.

'_But here is the all-important question; have you banged her yet?'_

'_You should bang her soon. She looks like she would be fucking amazing in the sack. Nice big boobs, long legs, tight ass and I'll bet you my life she has a nice tight pussy too.'_

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and stand from my bed. What if that is what Teddy wants? He must have been doing it like a bunny before we got together. I've only given him head once, is that enough? Should I like do it every day? If I sleep with him will I get addicted to sex? Oh, now this is just getting silly…but could I? Imagine being some sex addict always looking for someone to hook up with; your every thought was about sex and how much you want it. You talk about it a lot and go to any lengths to get it…Is Anderson a sex addict? I giggle at myself. He probably is!

My giggle stops. Maybe I should sleep with Teddy. Maybe, just maybe, that is what I need to get past Christian. A good fuck with Teddy to clear my not so innocent thoughts, plus its Christmas Eve and it could be his…present?

I need to find something to wear. I need to turn him on and sweat pants sure as hell isn't going to do it. I look in at my clothes and think. I hate dresses! So those are defiantly off the list. I spot a white dress shirt and pull it out, it must be Teddy's. It's long enough so it will probably stop mid-thigh. I smirk; yes this will do nicely. I underdress myself so I am naked and throw the shirt on. No bra or panties, just me and a plain old white shirt. Theodore Grey eat your heart out! I grab some black pumps I have on my shoe rack and put them on. I've never wore heels and I think I'm going to fall over. I take a few steps to get used to it and soon I can walk all right in them. I mess my hair up a little bit…don't ask me why I just thought it would look sexy.

I look up and down the hallway to make sure nobody is around. It's about half eleven so I think Christian and Ana will be asleep. Luckily there bedroom is all the way on the other side of the house. I walk over to Teddy's bedroom door and I'm pleased when it opens. I walk inside and close the door behind me locking it. Teddy is sitting on his bed listening to his IPod as he reads his revision book. He's leaning against his headboard with his eye brows furrowed in confusion. I lean against the door and wait for him to notice me. It isn't long until wide crystal blue eyes look my way. He pulls his headphones out and gulps at me.

"Hi." I whisper at him. I'm surprisingly calm and excited about the whole thing.

"H-Hi." He stutters and I smirk, I'm having an effect on him.

I walk slowly over to his bed and make sure to sway my hips a little. I stop at the bottom of the bed and gaze at him while biting my lip. "How are you this evening?"

He closes his eyes for a moment and looks to be counting. His eyes are still closed while he talks. "I'm fine…Horny as hell but fine."

I smirk. I pull the shirt off over my head and throw it at him. I'm standing naked at the bottom of his bed and he still has his eyes closed tightly. He clutches the shirt tightly for a moment before throwing it on the floor.

"Look at me." I breathe.

He shakes his head. "Baby, please. I can't right now."

I pout. "But I'm all wet and ready for you."

He throws his head back and it bangs against his headboard, he's frustrated. I see his erection pressing against his sweat pants. "Please." He mutters.

I crawl on his bed slowly until I am straddling his thighs, just before his erection. I take his big hand in mine and kiss his knuckles softly. I then place his hand between my breasts and move it slowly down my body. I stop just before my navel and move his hand away. He's panting like crazy and his eyes are still tightly closed.

"Feel how much I want you." I whisper and place his hand on my sex.

He growls and his eyes spring open. His eyes are dark and I can see the burning lust in them. I bite my lower lip as he looks me over. His breathing is harsh and I realize now that I am panting. I moan softly and throw my head back when he pushes two fingers inside of me.

He growls and wraps an arm around my waist to hold me. I place both of my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. His fingers set a slow and steady rhythm driving me crazy. I don't want slow and steady; I want fast and hard.

I place my forehead against his and take in some deep breaths. "Oh, god Teddy." I whisper.

He smirks. "I was going to take things slow. Work my way up to this moment and make sure that you were ready for it. I wasn't going to pressure you into anything. But you had to come and seduce me didn't you? Did you shave just for me? But then again last time my fingers where inside of you there was no hair too. Hmm, I like that about you." he pauses and I moan. "I almost came in my pants when I saw you. I knew I had to control myself but as soon as I touched you I knew. I knew; I need to be inside of you." His voice is raw and full of need.

"Please!" I exclaim. I move myself up and down faster on his hand. He stills his fingers and lets me ride his hand.

"And now you are riding my hand to get yourself off. Once you find your first release I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down and open your presents." He growls in my ear as I continue to move.

I continue to move fast on his fingers as I feel myself building. I know my orgasm is close and I shut my eyes tightly. I surrender myself to this new found sensation and bite my lower lip to stifle my moans. I'm panting like crazy and my breathing is harsh; my body feels like it is on fire and my orgasm is so close I can almost feel it.

"Open your eyes and look at me." I hear Teddy order in a rough voice.

I try and open my eyes but I just can't. I continue to ride him until I feel a sharp sting on my bare behind. My eyes shoot open and I see the evil smirk Teddy has on his face. Did he just spank me because I didn't listen to him? That's so…Hot!

"Good girl. I want to see you when you orgasm. Are you close?" he whispers as he rubs my stinging behind.

I nod. "Yes…Oh, yes!"

"Good. Who do you belong to?" he asks with an evil grin on his face.

I continue to ride his fingers my orgasm very close. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out other than a moan. Teddy's face darkens as he spanks my ass hard again.

"Answer me." he growls.

"Y-You." I whisper.

He smirks and looks pleased. "Good girl."

He spanks me again and that is my undoing. My orgasm rips through my body as I franticly ride Teddy's hand. Teddy's lips are on mine to muffle my screams and I just melt. I continue to ride his fingers until my orgasm has stopped and I am tired. But rest is the last thing on Teddy's mind. He flips us over so he is on top of me. He suddenly climbs off my and throws his clothes off in lighten speed. He pulls his boxers down and sets himself free.

"I thought my dick was going to explode." He mutters and smirks at me.

I giggle and rest on my elbows to watch him. He walks over to his desk and takes out a metal box; he then grabs a set of keys and opens the box. He looks inside for a moment before looking up at me.

"What do you like better strawberry or chocolate?" he asks causally.

"Um…chocolate?" I whisper.

He smirks. "Good choice."

He pulls a condom from the box and locks it back up before putting it away again. He strolls over to me and climbs between my legs. He looks at my heels and growls.

"I take it you are going to be leaving these on while I fuck you?"

I nod. "Yeah…unless you want me to take them off."

He shakes his head. "Oh no, baby. These can be your sex goddess."

I moan softly. "Sex godess?"

He nods and rips the packet open with his teeth. "Yeah. I can already tell that you are going to be fucking fantastic."

I watch as he rolls the condom over his erection. He looks up at me and looks to be fighting himself. "Are you sure you want to do this? I won't be mad if you want to stop now."

I furrow my brows and sit up so I am right in front of him; nose to nose. "I want you so bad it hurts."

He growls before pushing me down softly. He leans over me and ready's himself. Both of his hands rest by my shoulders to keep him up. He moves his left hand so he can grab his erection and I can feel him just outside of me. "We are going to take this slow, okay? At any time you want to stop you just tell me and I will."

I nod. "Okay, Teddy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I whisper.

He smiles a shy smile before pushing himself slowly inside of me. I feel a weird stinging pain and wince. It really fucking stings! My eyes are wide and Teddy is looking down at me with concern.

"Does it hurt?" he whispers.

I nod and grab onto his arms.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks softly as he kisses my forehead.

I shake my head. "No." I breathe.

"You sure?"

I nod.

"Okay. I think you have adjusted so I'm going to start to move. All right?"

I nod again. He pulls himself right out and moves slowly back in. The pain seems to go away as he continues this a few times. He moves slowly as he presses gentle kisses to my neck and I shiver. He raises his head from my neck and looks me dead in my eyes.

"I love you, baby."

I moan and pull his lips to mine. Our lips battle as he continues to move at his slow steady pace. I can feel myself slowly building and soon his lips leave mine and he is sucking my left nipple. I groan at the new feeling. Teddy continues to suck at my breast like it is feeding him and his free hand moves to my right breast as he squeezes then rolls my other nipple. He then stops sucking my left nipple and moves to the right. I grip his shoulders tightly as I feel myself building. The pain isn't there anymore just the intense pleasure I am feeling.

"Please." I whine.

Teddy pulls his mouth from my nipple and looks at me. "What do you want, baby?"

"Faster and harder." I breathe.

He stops his movements. "Are you sure?"

I shift underneath him. "Yes, please."

He smiles his boyish smile as he sets off thrusting deeper, harder and faster inside of me. I moan loudly and drag my nails down his back. He growls and thrusts more and more quickly, desperate for his release. I can feel his cock twitching inside of me and I can tell he must be close.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum. I need you to orgasm first though." He groans in my ear as he continues to thrust. He thrusts more and more. "I love you." and his words are my undoing.

I dig my nails into his back and moan loudly as my body shakes from my orgasm. "Teddy…I love you!" I moan.

As soon as the words leave my mouth he stills and growls. "Amy." He mutters my name over and over again before he drops himself on top of me.

I don't know how long we have been holding each other for but soon Teddy is pulling out of me making me wince and dropping down on the bed next to me. He pulls me to his side and I rest my head on his chest.

"That was…" Words fail me.

"Yeah." Teddy whispers.

I look at him and rest my chin on his broad chest. "I'm glad we did this."

He looks at me and smirks. "Me too, baby. I hope you know that I'm never going to have enough of you now. You were amazing!"

I blush at his words. "You weren't so bad yourself."

He looks at me then frowns. "Was the spanking too much? I know it was your first time but I usually like to spank a little."

I shake my head. "No it was quite fun actually."

He looks relieved. "Good."

"Did you ever watch the DVD of you and Roxanne having sex?" the timing isn't great but I have always wondered.

He stiffens for a moment before nodding. "Yeah."

"What happens in it?" I whisper.

He sighs. "A lot of spanking and rough fucking…I also tied her hands up too."

My mouth falls open and I gasp; Teddy eyes me closely like I might just run for the hills. "Do you like that kind of stuff?"

He nods slowly. "I like spanking and the hard, fast fucking. I only tied her hands up 'cause she was always whining saying she didn't know where to put them." He scoffs.

"Who got you into that sort of stuff…Um, like spanking." I ask slowly.

He shrugs. "I've always liked rough sex, and spanking just seemed kind of…natural. Like it is in my DNA or some shit."

I nod slowly. "Oh."

He looks panicked. "This hasn't changed anything has it?"

I bite my lower lip and he frowns. "Please, baby. I swear I won't hurt you or anything. I don't us a whip or anything like that; only my hand." He pauses for a moment before speaking. "We don't have to do any of it. I won't spank you I promise…Please, baby."

I just stare at him and he tightens his grip on me. "I like the spanking." I whisper.

His eye brows shoot up. "You do?"

"Yeah, if you want to spank me I guess I'm okay with it…I enjoyed it." I bite my lower lip and his grins.

"Thank God!" He exclaims and kisses me on the lips. The kiss is long and lingering.

He pulls back and has a boyish smile on his face. "I liked it when you dragged and dung your nails into my back."

I blush. "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head and his boyish smile turns into a sexy grin. "No, don't be. It was so hot, baby."

"I guess we both like it rough and fast then." I whisper and grin when his already massive grin grows bigger.

"I guess we do." He whispers before kissing me again.

I glance at the clock on the wall and it has just hit midnight. I turn back to Teddy who is wrapping one of my curls around his index finger. "Merry Christmas, Teddy."

His eyes shoot to the clock then back to me. He smirks at me. "Merry Christmas, baby."

He kisses me softly and I wrap my arms around his neck. I pull him down to me. I knew right then that things are going to be different. I had given him my virginity and my love; and he had given me mind-blowing sex and his love. I just can't wait to give him my Christmas present.

**So I had to finish it there because it late and I'm tired. **

**Next chapter will be continuing with the Christmas theme.**

**What did you all think? Please leave me a review!**

**Have a Merry Christmas everyone! I'll be back soon!**

**-EvanHeaven x**


	21. Christmas gifts and secrets

**So I'm just going to jump right in with this update. It took me a while to write because I have been busy with family stuff. Thanks for all the reviews I got. **

**I'm sorry this took me so long to post. I was busy with school work but I'm back now!**

**I hope everybody had a great CHRISTIANmas ;D I'm such a dork. xD**

**Enjoy!**

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

Christian's bare back is in my sight and my hand is freezing from the cold snowball I'm holding. Pay back is a bitch…and so am I. I giggle to myself as I throw the snowball off Christian's bare toned back; he lets out a whimper and starts climbing out of the bed frantically. We make eye contact and to my utter joy he isn't pissed but instead deeply amused but his face stay's impassive

"What was that for?" he asks slowly while fighting his amusement.

I shrug trying to look innocent. "It was your Christmas present…surprise?"

He shakes his head in disbelief. "Yes, I was very surprised." His eyes narrow and a big playful smile makes its way across his face.

"Good." I drawl and nod my head.

Suddenly he grabs me and throws me on the bed. The act shocks me at first but when he starts tickling my sides playfully I start to squeal and wiggle to try and get away from. He's leaning over the bed as he laughs joyfully at me. I grab one of his wrists and he stops.

"Merry Christmas, Christian." I smile warmly.

He pulls me off the bed and into his arms for a cuddle. "Merry Christmas."

We pull back and he grabs his shirt from the nearby chair and pulls it over his head. I look at his PJ pants and smirk. "They aren't very Christmassy."

He looks amused before he shakes his head. "And your clothing is?"

I look down at my clothes. A strapless pure white dress with a black bow on the front; and the black pumps I wore when I lost my virginity to Teddy last night. I have never been big on heels but now these are my new favourite shoes. I look back at Christian and shrug. "Hey, it looks nice."

He nods and smiles at me. "I agree. You look lovely. We are going to be heading to my parents' house at about noon so you have a few hours to do whatever you like."

"Aren't we going to open the presents." I ask hopefully.

He grins down at me. "Do you want to open them now?"

I jump up and down like a five year old. "Yes, please. I want to give you all my presents!"

Christian chuckles. "Okay then. Let's go." He holds out his big hand for me to take.

**The living room is full of **piles of presents. I gasp when I see them all then frown at Christian. "Why'd you have to get me all those presents?"

Christian smiles down at me. "Because I take care of my family."

"Yeah, but you already have given me a place to live, schooling and lots more. I don't deserve all this." I mutter and stare at the piles of presents. I know they aren't all mine but they are all pretty big piles.

"You deserve everything you get." He gives my hand a squeeze before he walks over and sits down on the couch.

I sigh there's no point in fighting him. "Are the presents I brought for you all in these piles too?" I ask as I spot my pile of presents. I want to groan at the sight of it. The pile is huge and it's probably all really expensive stuff too.

"Of course." Christian says just as everyone comes into the living room. Phoebe runs over to me and gives me a big hug.

"Merry Christmas, Sis." She giggles and walks over to her presents.

"Merry Christmas!" I call over to her just as Ana takes me into her embrace.

"Merry Christmas." Ana whispers to me still holding me close.

"Merry Christmas, Ana. Thank you for all of this." I mutter.

She pulls back and gives me a warm smile before sitting next to Christian on the couch. They cuddle together and the sight warms my heart. Even though I may have a crush on Christian I still love him and Ana together. They are my all-time favourite couple. I look at Theodore who has his head cocked to one side and is grinning widely at me.

"How many times have you said 'Merry Christmas' so far?" he chuckles.

"A lot." I giggle.

He strides over to me and takes me into his embrace. I relax against his body and I almost forget we aren't alone in the room. I pull myself away from him and he pouts playfully. I roll my eyes jokingly and sit down next to my presents.

"Okay then. Let's open our gifts." Ana smiles warmly at us all.

The first gift I open is off Christian and Ana, and as you have probably guessed it wasn't fucking cheap. It's a classical music box, one of those ones with the horses on the merry go round. It's beautiful and I stare at in awe for minutes before I finally speak.

"It's beautiful." I breathe and when I look at Christian and Ana they are both smiling lovingly at me. I get to my feet and hug them both. "You guys are amazing! I love it!"

Ana giggles while Christian grins at me. "We are glad you like it." Christian chuckles.

I walk back over to my gifts and continue to unwrap my gifts. The next one is off phoebe. I open the small gift and find a lovely pair of earrings with my birthstone in them. I look at Phoebe who is smiling at me.

"Oh my God, Feebs! These are just…Wow!" I exclaim as I run over and cuddle her.

"Let me open yours so I don't have to run over to you to hug you." She giggles.

She picks up present and opens it quickly. She gasps when she sees the Pandora bracelet I got her. She saw it at the mall a few weeks ago but didn't buy it because she wanted to wait until after Christmas to buy it with her own money. See, phoebe isn't like most rich kids. She doesn't spend all of Christian and Ana's money on crap. She likes to buy things for herself. She looks at me before she squeals and takes me into her big embrace.

"I love it! Oh my gosh Amy!" I can hear her grin and I giggle.

We pull back and continue to open all our presents. I got more expensive beautiful things off Christian and Ana. I got perfume, clothes, shoes, an IPod docking station, some movies and other things. I left Theodore's present for last and we all stop on our final present.

Ana already opened the perfume I got her and she loved it. I'm glad because I wasn't really sure on what to get her. Christian and Teddy still have to open their gifts from me and I can't wait to see their faces. Christian picks up my gift to him and gives me a smile.

"I love it already."

I roll my eyes. "You don't even know what it is." Everyone laughs at my comment and it makes me feel awesome.

He shrugs. "I still love it."

I giggle. "Okay then. Please open it already."

He smirks before he starts opening his present super slowly, I sigh and fake yawn. Oh my God! He's taking his time on such a little task. Once it is open he looks up at me shocked. Phoebe and Teddy can't see what it is because it's not facing them but even Ana looks surprised. I roll my eyes.

"Come on its not that good." I mutter.

Christian and Ana both look at me at the same time. "It's beautiful." They say at the same time.

I blush at look at the floor. "Come on. I'm no artist."

Christian scoffs. "This is a gift."

I giggle. "Oh my God, what have I done?"

Christian turns the picture around to face Phoebe and Teddy they both gasp and look at me. I roll my eyes yet again. Jesus, I don't know what the big deal is about. I painted Christian a picture of him and Ana on their wedding day a few weeks ago. It's nothing special but it took me a long ass time to do. It's quite big so it was hard to paint but I got there in the end. Ken always used to say that I couldn't draw and that I was stupid, so I stopped but I didn't know what to get Christian and the picture looked so nice so I decided to paint it. I didn't think I would actually give it to him but nothing else came into my mind so I give him that.

"Amy, it's amazing." Ana breathes and I shake my head.

"It's hardly anything special. I can't draw." I murmur and look at Teddy who is staring intently back at me.

"That is art." Christian states.

I scoff. "I'm not an artist."

Teddy chuckles. "Yeah and I haven't got a dick."

I gasp and look at him. Oh my God, he didn't just say that? I shake my head. "Open your present. I don't like all this not needed attention."

Teddy nods before he picks up my gift. "We should open them at the same time." He mutters and hands me his gift.

The box is small and I can feel the excitement building inside of me. I quickly open it and my heart stops in beating in my chest and my world stops. He got me a beautiful necklace with a diamond heart with a small space with an diamond 'A' next to it. I want to throw myself onto him but I hold myself back.

"Thank you so much, Teddy. I love it." Tears fill my eyes as I hug him close to me and lean up to his ear. "I love you so much." I whisper so only he can hear me.

"I love you too, babe." He mutters softly.

We pull back and he opens his gift. It's a D&G watch; it's silver and has 'D&G' in blue writing in the middle. He looks at me and grins broadly; he pulls me back against his chest and holds me tight against him.

"You are the best!" he whispers.

I shrug. "I try."

We both laugh and our moment is short lived when we hear someone clear their throat. We pull apart and Christian is watching us closely.

"Those are some nice gifts you got each other." He mutters as he looks at our gifts. The room falls silent for a while and I just want to hide in the corner. I feel like he knows we are together. Apart of me is terrified but another part is glad because he deserves to know we are together. I don't want him to split us up so I decide to play it safe and stay quiet.

"You can all take your things to your bedrooms." Ana says carefully as she watches Christian who is still looking at me and Teddy.

I grab some of my things while Sawyer grabs the rest and we head to my bedroom. Sawyer puts my gifts on my bed and I mutter thanks while he leaves me. I start to put all my gifts away and once I am finished I walk over to my mirror. I look at myself and smile. God have I changed in these last few months. I've grown and I'm thankful to the Grey's. They have saved me and made me the person I am now.

My phone begins to ring and I pick it up without looking at the call ID.

"Hello." I say happily.

"Merry Christmas, Angel two."

My world stops for the second time and I feel faint. How the hell has he got this number? Is he even aloud to contact me? What the hell does he want now?

"What do you want?" I growl.

"Don't talk to me like that!" he snaps.

"You don't fucking own me!" my voice raises and tears fill my eyes. "Why can't you leave me alone and let me be happy. You took everything from me and now you are calling me when I am trying to move on."

"Don't be stupid." He scoffs.

"Fuck you, Ken. I hate you and I hope to God you never get out of jail." My voice is shaky and my hand is trembling. I feel someone place a hand on my lower back and I spin around to see a very mad Theodore Grey looking at me.

"Is that _Ken_?" he spits the name out like it's a dirty word. I nod and look at the floor. "Put it on speaker please." He orders in a tight voice. I do as I am told and Ken's voice rings out into my bedroom.

"Don't speak to me like that you little bitch! Do you want to know what I'm gonna do to you when I get out of here? I'm gonna rape the shit out of you, you filthy no-good whore. I'll fuck you up so bad nobody will ever look at you." he yells.

A sob escapes my mouth and Teddy snatches the phone from my hands. His face is red with rage and he is shaking with anger. "Don't you ever talk to her like that! If you come anywhere near her again I will fucking end you. You call her again and I find out you will be dead. Do you understand me you worthless piece of shit?" his voice is a low and deadly growl.

Ken laughs down the phone. "You must be Theodore right? Well listen here buddy. She is mine. She owes me her life and I intend to pay her a little visit when I come out of jail. There is nothing you or your rich asshole father can do about it."

"I'll kill you, you piece of shit! I will beat you to death before you touch her!" Teddy roars down the phone.

"Who do you think she will pick. A little boy or a man? Amy likes her men, you know? Oh yeah, she likes her men like her mother liked her Coke."

"Fuck you!" I snap. "I'll never be with you because I love Theodore and he's the only one I need."

Teddy smiles at me as he kisses my forehead and pulls me into his arms. "I love you baby. I'm not going to let him near you again." He whispers. I nod my head and grab my phone from him and turn it off.

We hold each other for a few moments and I don't think I want to let go of him but there is something I want to give him. I pull back and open my top draw; I pull out a CD labelled 'Our playlist!' I hand it to Teddy who grins down at me.

"What's this?" he asks with bright wide eyes.

I bite my lower lip. "It's your other Christmas gift."

He turns the back over to look at the songs I put on the disk.

_Andrew Belle-In my veins_

_Bruno Mars-Locked out of heaven_

_The calling-where ever you will go_

_Snow patrol-chasing cars_

_Kings of Leon-closer_

_David Guetta feat Taped Rai-Just one last time_

_All American rejects-Dirty little secret _

_Ed Sheeran-Give me love (Our number one song!)_

_Eminem-Space bound_

_Enrique Iglesias-Heartbeat_

_The Frey-Look after you_

_Gabrielle Aplin-the power of love_

_Goo goo dolls-Iris_

_Italobrothers-love is on fire_

_Katy Perry-teenage dream_

_David Guetta-love don't let me go_

_Ultrabeat-paradise and dreams_

_Robert Pattinson-Let me sign_

_Kings of Leon-sex on fire_

_Shiny toy guns-stripped_

_Sub focus-tidal wave_

_Swedish house mafia feat John Martin-Don't you worry child_

_Tim Berg-seek bromance_

_Safetysuit-what if_

"All these songs make you think about me?" Teddy asks as he studies the list.

I shrug. "Most of them but a few of them are just ones I like."

"I haven't heard some of these. Why'd you make it on a CD?" he whispers when he finally looks up from the case.

"So you could listen to it in your car." I mutter.

He grins at me. "That's a great idea. I love this. Did you make it yourself?"

"I picked the songs but Tommy showed me how to put them onto a CD." I murmur and wrap my arms around his waist to cuddle him.

He pulls back and looks down at me. "I'm starting to like Lorris a lot more than I thought." He chuckles then he suddenly looks excited. "Right, so I couldn't give you this in front of everyone else because they would freak but this is also for you necklace." He pulls out a diamond 'T' from his jeans pocket and begins putting it on the necklace. Once he is done he puts it on me and I look down at it. The chain is quite long so it falls into my breasts but I love it. I look back up at Teddy before I press my lips softly against his.

"I love it. I love you!" I whisper against his lips before I kiss him once more.

"I love you too, baby." He mutters when we pull apart.

**Tommy, Anderson, Phoebe, Teddy **and I are all in Teddy's bedroom watching Stepbrothers. Tommy and Anderson came over right away; Tommy's mom is passed out on the couch so he is crashing in the guest room tonight and Anderson just came over to hang out with Teddy for a while. I think he is leaving later on and I hope to God he does. Ever since I heard the way he talks about me it makes me uncomfortable. What kind of friend says stuff like that about his best friend's girlfriend?

Stepbrothers has to be my all-time favourite movie. I can't believe Phoebe and Tommy have never seen it before. I snuggle myself against Teddy's chest and make myself comfortable on him. Anderson and Teddy are leaning against the headboards next to each other while I sit in-between Teddy's legs, my back to his front. Tommy is lying at the bottom of the bed, his eyes glued to the TV while Phoebe sits down on the floor at the foot of the bed with his back leaning against it. Christian and Ana are still at Grace and Carrick's, they won't be back until later. The movie is about ten minutes in and I need a drink.

I stand from the bed and Teddy pouts. "Where are you going?"

I giggle. "To get a drink my throat is dry. Does anyone else need anything?"

"A meal would be nice." Tommy chuckles to himself and I roll my eyes.

"Fuck that." I scoff and turn my attention to Phoebe who is watching the TV intently. "Do you need anything Feebs?"

She shakes her head. "No thanks, chick." She murmurs distracted.

"By the way Feebs, I'm dating your brother." I say boldly and giggle at Teddy's surprised expression.

"Tell me something I don't know." She giggles but does move her eyes from the screen.

I chuckles and turn my attention back to Teddy and Anderson. "Do you guys want anything?"

Anderson shakes his head and looks back at the screen. "No thanks, sweetie."

Teddy stiffens at his nickname and I just turn on my heels and leave the room. Down in the kitchen I get myself a bottle of water and when I turn around I walk into Teddy's chest. I drop my bottle and suddenly I am pushed up against the counter. Teddy's lips are on mine forcefully.

I kiss him back with the same amount of passion and soon he is pulling down my panties and his pants. Our tongues battle and I can feel that all too familiar pull in my stomach.

"I want you now." he growls as he attacks my neck.

I whimper. "What if someone catches us?" I moan and thrust my hips towards him when I feel his hand on my sex.

He ignores my question. "God, you are so wet for me." He groans as he picks up the backs of my thighs. I place my hands on his shoulders as he sits me on top of the counter.

"Condom." I breathe.

He nods as he rips the foil packet open with his teeth. Why is that so God damn hot? He rolls the condom over his erection and soon he slams himself inside of me. I cry out and curl my toes. He groans low in his throat before he starts fucking me fast and hard on top of the counter. Oh God, people eat off this. He continues to slam into me as I meet him thrust for thrust, I feel myself building and I bite my lower lip. Teddy pulls my dress down to suck on one of my nipples and I moan loudly. I move my hands down to his toned behind and squeeze him. I dig my nails into the flesh and move my hands with him when he thrusts in and out of me. He hits a sweet spot inside of me and I throw my head back and scream in pleasure.

"That's right, scream for me baby." Teddy breathes.

He continues to hit the spot over and over again driving me closer to the edge. I open my eyes as I come undone, I look deep into Teddy's eyes as I scream his name. My orgasm has knocked all sense out of me and I am a shaking mess. Teddy finishes in two big thrusts and stills; he comes muttering my name and suddenly I am back to earth.

"My God that was hot! I didn't know you had fucked her man, you should've told me!" Anderson chuckles from the doorway. Oh my God, he was watching us.

"Get out of here, Anderson!" I scream pulling my dress back up over my breasts.

"Shit." Teddy hisses as he pulls out of me quickly and pulls up his pants. "Cover yourself up, baby." He commands softly as he turns and glares at Anderson. "How long have you been standing there?" Teddy yells.

I jump off the counter and throw on my panties. Once I am done I stand upright and glare at Anderson. What a pervert!

"Long enough to watch her come undone." He mutters as he looks me up and down.

I scoff. "Pervert."

Teddy glares at him. "Back the fuck off Anderson. Just because you are my best friend doesn't mean I won't fucking kill you."

Anderson throws his hands in the air and chuckles. "Calm down man. I was only kidding."

Teddy nods slowly. "Okay." He turns his back to Anderson as he looks at me.

I glance at Anderson who winks at me before heading back upstairs. I turn my attention back onto Teddy who looks regretful.

"I'm sorry baby. That was a terrible idea." He mutters as he kisses my forehead.

I shrug. "It's fine. I enjoyed it apart from that asshole ruining it at the end."

He nods slowly. "He doesn't mean to be that way."

I give him a pointed look. "He comes onto anything with a pulse."

"Yeah but he would never do anything to cross the line." Teddy says defensively.

I scoff. "And that wasn't crossing the line?" I cross my arms across my chest and step back away from him.

Teddy sighs. "You're right, I'm sorry. He's just a bit too far sometimes."

I nod slowly. "Whatever. As long as he doesn't do it again or I'll kick his ass."

Teddy chuckles and takes me into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean up on my toes. "My strong beautiful lady." He mutters before he kisses me gently on the lips.

**My orgasm is running through my body **like crazy and I wake with my hand down my shorts. I groan and shake my head. I just had another sex dream about Christian. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm so fucked up? No matter what happens with Teddy as soon as I close my eyes I dream about banging Christian. This is so stupid! I am so stupid! What kind of girlfriend am I?

"That was so hot." I jump when I hear Theodore's voice right next to my ear.

My heart is pounding in my chest. "Oh my God." I whimper.

Teddy chuckles and kisses my forehead. "I didn't know you pleased yourself in your sleep. I'm surprised you didn't wake anyone else up with your moaning." I watch his face carefully as he looks to be thinking about something. Suddenly his features turn into hurt then rage. "You were moaning someone else's name." he whispers hurt. My world stops and my breathing becomes quicker. I stare at him and he avoids my gaze. "It sounded like Christian."

And that was the moment my whole world came crashing down.

**Oh my God! What is going to happen next? You know what will get me to post quicker.**

**I'm so evil. xD**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. My reviews should become regular again. If I get a good response I will update before the weekend. :)**


End file.
